


Hunted by The Mafia Boss

by kenipads



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom, Minicat - Fandom, Ohmtoonz - Fandom
Genre: Bully, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenipads/pseuds/kenipads
Summary: Running away from the past isn't easy,and that's what Evan realized.Finding out that his long time bully was the man in charge.The man that he challenged by helping a lost soul and ruining his whole operation.





	1. Prologue

Evan was feeling like he was floating in the air.He took a deep breath to calm down his racing heart.He felt like he was on drugs-paralytic,and he must be.He couldn't move his body,yet his senses were sharp and alive.

He turned his eyes,taking everything in,as if he wanted to remember every detail.The walls were a plain beige with some aesthetic carving that looked sophisticated.His eyes caught the black closet and the bed headrest.The bed looked big from how much he could tell.But that was all what his eyes could see,since he was unable to move his body,nor his head to look around.

He tried to calm his breathing,as a gush of cold air made him aware that he was stark naked.His heart-rate had increased,panicking for being unclothed in a place he couldn't recognize.

He couldn't remember how he got here,or what caused this.Something in the back of his mind was nagging him about something,but he couldn't recall.

He heard a door open and someone walked in.He could hear the heavy footstep growing near,then they stopped.He moved his eyes frantically to see who it was.He tried to speak but his tongue felt tangled and he couldn't utter any word.

The bed dipped from his left side and when he looked up,he was met with the man that haunted his dreams.The man that claimed him as his own and refused to leave him at peace.The man who he was hiding away from,all these past few years.

His husband from a forced marriage.

Evan's breathing quickened when he saw the anger in those crystal blue eyes.Tears threatened to fall when he watched him crack his tattooed knuckles.He felt him caress his legs,rubbing his cold hand up to his upper thigh.

He reached over his length and grabbed it tightly,making Evan groan in pain.

"You thought you could run from me,Evan."His tone was laced with anger.A southern accent so thick and prominent.

Evan's breath hitched as he stroked him hard and fast.The pleasure surged through his body as it moved on its own.

"You would've succeeded if you didn't get nosy and acted like a hero...Saving those ungrateful girls."

He stroked him again and Evan moaned,finding it in his voice to implore for him to stop.

"Jonathan,please."

The memories were back and he remembered what happened.How going to that bar was a mistake.How that girl pleaded him to save her from a slavery ring.How he saved her and her friends in a risky mission.He remembered hearing the voice he evaded for three years coming from behind him,and then,everything went black.

The mafia boss stood before him,slipping down his pants with a hardened look,then his hands were on him again.Evan's skin felt like it was on fire that was calmed by those cold big hands.His body welcomed his touches,craving for more as it tingled with anticipation.Those hands made it to his chest,circling his already hard nipples.He squeezed one harshly making Evan release an enticing moan.

"I will make sure that you'd never be able to walk again."He promised as he grabbed his pulsing member in his hand,giving him another harsh stroke.Evan's eyes rolled back a bit from the painful pleasure,secretly liking the way he was handled.He watched him lean down and whisper huskily in his ear.

"You're mine,Evan.I will make sure this time,you'd remember that."


	2. Chapter One

The bad boy's toy.

*Five Years Ago.*

Evan shook his head and chuckled when he saw his friend so immersed in yet another fantasy book,that he didn't noticed the upcoming traffic.And was now yelled at by some frightened woman who just dropped her kid.

He jogged across the street and caught up with him,amazed that he was still reading and not paying any mind to the outside world.Typical Craig,Evan mumbled and placed his arm around his nerdy friend,who squeaked in surprise almost dropping his glasses.

"I thought we agreed that you'd stop reading when you're walking in the street."

His friend pushed back his reading glasses over his nose bridge and grinned,catching Evan by surprise when he saw that the braces were gone.

"You took them off!"

Humming with a goofy smile,his best friend pulled him toward the front gate."That was the reason I couldn't finish this chapter yesterday.I was so excited that I ate all the food I couldn't enjoy before."

Evan eyed his skinny friend up and down snorting."Yet,not an ounce heavier.You should really consider joining the wrestling team,maybe that way you'll grow some muscle."

Craig huffed with a clear adorable pout.He stopped infront of his locker to grab the needed books."That way I would get to see that creep everyday."He said in a bored tone."And I don't like violence."

The creep was one of the jocks and best friend of the bad boy himself.Tyler had some weird interest in his friend,and ever since Craig was outed by some bitches at school,he started treating him nicely.

Way too nice,if you asked Evan.

Tyler was known by being a virginity popper.He would target those who never had a first and be their first.He would cruelly tossed them away after he'd get what he wanted.He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as he'd get his thrill.That was why Evan and Craig chose to name him the creep.

Craig being as dense as he always was,didn't tell that the creep was flirting with him,and would always cling to Evan and try to avoid him.He thought that he was bullying him and didn't think that someone like Tyler would get that interest in him.Well,that was kind of the unfortunate thing about Tyler.He could always charm his way into everybody's pants,and Evan made it his sole purpose not to let him break his only friend.

He was sure that even if Craig did realized that Tyler had an interest in him,his friend won't go out with him and give him that chance in order to break him.Craig was as peaceful as a Tibet monk.He hated violence and vulgar language,and Tyler was all that.Actually,the worst word Evan had ever heard from Craig,was 'ass'. He said it once and dreaded about it since.

Evan zoned back in when he heard a locker slam shut.He didn't need to look around to know who it was,by how quiet it got in the hallway.Bad boy Jonathan was probably having a bad day and letting out his anger on school property.Not like anyone could stood up to him and stop him.He owned everything.Well,his father did.Being the boss of the famous Mexican mafia,The Ramos.

The Ramos were the reason Evan moved to this place.He was taken away from the life he grew used to.From his best friends,and the busy city he adored.For Evan,moving from New York to Charlotte was a huge step down.Unfortunately,he didn't have a saying in that decision.His father was forced to work for them as an accountant or something,Evan didn't quite tell.The pay was really good and more than what his father could ever earn,but the danger with it wasn't worth it.

Everybody froze as Jonathan strode down the hallway toward his class.With his back to him,Evan could tell that he was really angry by how tensed he looked.He watched him push his favorite boy toy in a nearby locker and out of his way.Brian,the school geek,had a relieved look on his face for not getting anything more than a harsh shove.

That was the thing Evan hated more about Jonathan.Not like he admired anything about that ruthless boy.Well,there was his eyes.Evan got to admit that they were the most beautiful and breathtaking blue eyes he had ever seen.Even as a straight guy,he always acknowledged them.Actually,the whole school did.They were the reason why most girls fell for him,and most guys got jealous of him.Some did wanted to be him.The power,the money,and the girls,that was every straight guy's dream.

Evan had never ran to any problems with him,but Tyler,that was a different case.Since he hated how he was so close to Craig,Tyler used every opportunity to pick on him.Evan wasn't that small and could fight to defend himself,but against Jonathan and his puss,he was nothing.

His line of sight was blocked by Tyler's broad chest,who stopped infront of a blushing Craig and smirked.

"I saw you yesterday at the dentist."He took one of Craig's blond locks in his hand twiddling it."I guess you had your braces removed."

Whimpering,Craig squeaked a 'yes' as an answer.

"Smile for me,honey.I want to see."Craig shuddered and flinched back as he leaned closer.Tyler's nose trailing the crook of his neck.

"T-Tyler!"He stammered and Tyler pulled back with a smirk,that soon fell when he found Evan right on his face.

"You're making him uncomfortable."He sounded calm but the red in his brown eyes shimmered with clear anger.

"And what is it with you,loner boy."The creeper sneered,and his eyes glinted with more fury when Craig took Evan's hand in his trembling one.

"Please,Evan."Craig gently pushed him away trying to break any unwanted fight,that for sure his best friend would lose.

Tyler grabbed him by his collar and pulled him toward his face.He could feel his feet dangling by how strong and tall Tyler was."Do you defy me,boy?"He sneered.Evan was surprised by what glinted in those emerald eyes.It was clear and enough of a reason for Tyler to fight him.

Jealousy.

He would've laughed if he wasn't in this situation.The big bad wolf was brought to his knees by his nerdy friend.Him smirking must have fueled Tyler's anger and he probably considered it as disrespect.

"Is this funny to you,boy?"He seethed as he pushed him against the wall with his grip still tightly around his neck.

One thing Evan could never learn,and that to always back out when something was dangerous for him to do.With a sly grin,he challenged the wild boy."Yeah,what are you going to do about it?"

Tyler's grip got tighter and he knew that it would leave a scar.The air stopped reaching his windpipe and felt himself choking and getting giddy from all the blood that rushed to his head.Students gathered around them waiting with excited eyes for a fight.A brawl between the loner kid and the hunky best friend of the school bully.

"Let him go."Craig touched Tyler's arm and his grip loosened a bit.Evan watched how those calculating leafy green eyes studied his friend's and the frown made it back to the bully's face.It was clear by that deadly glare that was now directed at him,that the hulk was going to hurt him.Maybe even worse than the last time.

"Fight!"cheered their peers,and even as his heart bruised his chest from how fast it was beating,Evan kept a straight face daring Tyler to throw the first punch.A punch he was aware would knock him out.At least he was hoping so.

Craig was pulled back by one of Jonathan's minions.Marcel and Scotty.He looked with terrified eyes at Evan and was trashing in their arms to break free and stop the inevitable fight.

"I'll show you what is it like to defy The Ramos."Tyler uttered with a wide grin and lifted his fist to land it straight to Evan's jaw,but was stopped by a firm hand that punched the locker they stood beside.

Silence was deafening in the hallway.Evan's eyes trailed over that tan and ripped arm,admiring how strong and manly who stopped them.An interesting tattoo covered its sleeve in some ancient language and lost symbols.The trail led him to those Mexican rough looking features,that were so freighting.Pursed lips in an angry frown,and the most cold looking blue eyes he had ever seen.Still,they were stunning.

"The Ramos' name should never be sullied by something as trivial."

His thick southern accent resonated through the school hall,in a stern growl directed at Tyler.Evan felt a cold chill ran down his spine,as well as the cold sweats form down his back.He watched how Jonathan scowled at Tyler who placed him down almost immediately.Fear was evident in his eyes.

Jonathan didn't pay Evan any mind as he walked toward his first class,with his buddies following close behind.A class that unfortunately he shared with him.He waited until he lost sight of him and his gang then sighed relieved.He chuckled nervously catching his friend's still stunned eyes.

"That was a close one."

The disappointed group of students dispersed toward their destination.Craig hesitantly nodded and locked his locker.

"It was."Came his brief reply."You got lucky."He reminded him and eyed him intensely."Promise that you won't get in trouble with those guys again.Jonathan creeps me out and not to forget that his father literally runs this city."

Evan shrugged and tsked at that.They were both walking to his first class which he happened to have with the delinquent group.

"Not much they can do to me.His father won't be able to do shit without mine,so it's like I have immunity or some shit."He said plainly and made a move to walk inside the class but Craig stopped him.His warm eyes filled with worry.

"I don't think your father could stop Jonathan from hurting you if he wanted to.You just should be glad that he didn't show up to school all these past months.With all your close ones,he would've claimed you as his boy toy,and we both know how it does end up for those unfortunate people."

Hearing that made him gulp.Those poor souls Craig talked about had either left the school voluntary or were forced to by Jonathan himself when he sent them to the hospital.No one could or would stop him.The police feared him and his father,but mostly him.He wasn't afraid of anyone and defied all laws.There was a rumor that he had killed people before but no one could prove that.

"It's our senior year,Evan.We're close to leave this place,so please stay away from them.No need for any unnecessary drama."He was first to enter the class,and before he was all the way in,he turned and gave him a dazzling smile."As for Tyler,I would deal with him on my own.Don't worry about it."

A promise Evan was quite aware his friend won't keep.

He followed right behind him and made his way to his seat.He had to agree with what Craig said.Jonathan was very spoiled and would get anything he wanted.He didn't even needed to go to school if it wasn't for his father and his threat of not taking over the mafia without proper education.Something his own father told him while he was ranting about how cruel and cold hearted his boss's son was.

He always looked bored and crude.He always had a new girl by his side and would always display his authority around school.Last year,Evan heard that he sent four kids to the hospital for glancing at his girl.Everybody knew that he didn't care much about her and that was only his way of releasing his anger.

Evan didn't dare to look at the group who sat by his side.Tyler conveniently chose to occupy the seat behind Craig just to pester him.He rolled his eyes once he met his envious glare and sat by his friend's side.

The lesson went on as usual.Their teacher always liked to have a debate just to get everyone involved.Most of topics were related to their generation which grabbed everyone's attention.All besides Jonathan,of course.

Evan couldn't help but glance at him,to find him pouting like some child and glaring at the some piece of paper he had in hand.It looked important and official.He knew what it was about.His father told him that Jonathan was ordered to get married after his graduation,in order to take his father's place.

The Ramos,for generations ruled the house with a doña by their side.A woman that would take care of their household and their kids.A powerful addition to the authoritative mafia.Jonathan apparently,was no exception.And since he wanted to take over this early,he was asked to get married.

He heard a familiar squeak that trailed him back before getting caught staring.He turned to find his friend a blushing mess.Behind him,Tyler was smirking with a hint of mischief in his eyes.Anger boiled in and he snarled at him.

"What have you done to him?!" His voice was loud enough that silenced the whole class and all eyes were on them.

Tyler had his hands up in surrender,faking innocence and misjudgement.

"What's going on here?"Their teacher asked with an aggravated sigh.Evan who had his eyes locked on those cunning green ones,barked again the same question.

"It's okay,Evan."Craig tried to calm him.He remembered what he told him by that intent stare he had,and he sighed,mumbling an apology to his teacher for interrupting the class.He ignored Tyler when he snorted a laughter and kept his eyes glued on the board,breathing slowly to calm his nerves.It would've worked if that certain someone didn't provoke him.

From the corner of his eye,he saw him lean close to Craig's ear and taking it between his teeth making the latter yelp.

"You perv!"He yelled and made a move to pounce on him but was stopped by Brock.A quiet kid who was always by Jonathan's side.Some believed that he was his bodyguard assigned by his dad.

"Let him go,Brock.I want to see what this bitch is capable of."He smirked when Evan trashed in Brock's arms trying to get to him.Their teacher stood their dumbfound looking back and forth at what was happening.

They all knew that he won't interfere,fearing to get in The Ramos' bad list.

"You fucking asshole!"He seethed and saw how Craig press his palms on his ears as he usually did when someone cussed.It only fueled him,knowing how innocent and dense his best friend was and Tyler was taking advantage of that.

"Come at me,boy."Tyler urged with a dark chuckle."Maybe this way you'll learn to bow down to your masters."

With a hot head,Evan blurted."Just for being part of The Ramos,it doesn't give you the right to treat people like you own them."

"Oh really,"He purred and slapped Craig's ass making him bite back a yelp.Evan growled like some enraged wild animal,and it only made the other laugh harder.

"The Ramos own everyone.This school,the neighborhood,even your house.Hell,even your family is owned by us."

"You fucking wish."Evan had stopped trying to break free."The Ramos are just a bunch of power hungry-"

"The Ramos are right here."Jonathan's deep voice startled all of them.Evan's eyes slowly locked with those dead ones,and gulped audibly."I don't think I would appreciate being insulted to my face."

Tyler chuckled and that deadly glare turned toward him."You!I told you to stop your gay adventures in this fucking school."Making Tyler's head bowed down in shame,clenching his jaw for being embarrassed in public.

"As for you,puta."Evan took a step back from how vicious and dangerous he looked."We will talk later about this."He flashed him a sly smirk and his eyes glinted with something that Evan couldn't tell.

The whole class grew silent.The teacher gave him a sympathetic look and took his seat back behind his desk.Evan did the same and sat next to Craig who had eyes filled with tears.He mouthed an apology to him and Evan just smiled.

For the rest of the course,he felt eyes on him and it made him shiver with fear.He knew they belonged to whom and that was what scared him the most.

The day went on as usual.Except for some sympathetic looks from others,which confused him.They were on the way to his locker when he saw it,a blue sticker glued on his locker with the notorious boy's name written on it,declaring property.

"I guess you just made the cut of becoming Jonathan's property."Came the teasing voice of Tyler.Evan balled his hands into fist and ripped the piece of paper.

"I am sorry,Evan."Craig looked like on the verge of tears as he placed a comforting hand on Evan's shoulder,while he glared at the smirking bad boy by the front entrance.

Jonathan just winked at him and vanished behind the school gate.His blue eyes held a promise of something bad that Evan will go through.What Evan didn't know,was that he would get more than few bruises and cuts.Defying the devil himself,Evan was in it for a treat that would last him a lifetime.


	3. Chapter Two

Distress.

 

Evan arrived home to an empty house.His father normally won't be home at this time,and he figured that his mother must have went shopping or somewhere with her friends.

He went straight to his room and was welcomed with his soft bed.Groaning in his pillow,he pulled out his phone to text his mum.A quick message asking when she'd get back home.His Xbox looked tempting but his mind was running wild about that devious grin.

Jonathan was up to something bad,and for the first time Evan considered changing schools.Like Craig said,his father wouldn't be able to do shit against that sick bastard.He hated stressing out about facing him tomorrow at school.About what that teasing grin and those piercing cunning eyes meant.

His internal rambling stopped when his phone rang.He checked the screen and his mother's picture was on it.Accepting the call,he was met with a cheerful giggle as his mother laughed with someone in the other end.

"Hey,honey.Sorry I wasn't home."

"It's okay."He mumbled with a shrug."Where are you? I can hear people in the background."More like he heard a woman shrieking in the background about something.His heart stopped at what his mother said next.

"I am with doña Mabel.I will be home soon."

"With whom?!"He choked out and was answered with some disturbance in the line,then he heard his mother saying his name to someone.Another feminine voice rambled through the phone,that belonged to no one but the doña's.

"Hey,Evan!Have you heard?!...Jonathan had chosen his other half!...Soon he'll take his father's place and become the boss of the Ramos."

Quite an achievement,he wanted to sneer but stopped himself when the words struck him,and he found himself smiling at the great news.Him finding the girl he wanted to 'rule' by his side,meant that he would be in a good mood,and maybe even forget about him.

With a relieved chuckle,he replied."Congrats,doña!"

"Thank you,sweetheart.I didn't think he will listen to his father on this one.I guess he really did grow up."Got to admit,Evan was as well shocked that the rebellious so called bad boy had obeyed a rule."Oh,Here,I will pass the phone to Jonathan so that you can congratulate him."

He didn't have time to object as the line got silent.He glared at the screen and considered hanging up,but the fear of what to come,made him lift the phone to his ear.His breathing ragged when he heard his deep voice saying something in Spanish.He sounded angry making his hopefulness drop to the floor.

"Hey,puta!"Came the teasing tone.It was like Jonathan's spirit uplifted when he knew that it was him on the line.Not quite the same for Evan who grumbled.

"I'm guessing your mum isn't next to you...by the damn nickname?"He mumbled the last part annoyed.

An infectious giggle was heard shocking him.He had never heard him laugh or giggle to anyone,let alone to him.Deep down he felt a little proud that he was the one who brought the smile to his hardened face.Feeling a bit disappointed for not being able to see it.It was weird for him to feel this way,but he wasn't the person to overthink about such things.

Jonathan hummed casually resuming the conversation."Don't you like the nickname,Evan.I can always change it."

Dreading,Evan shook his head frantically."No!Please.I have a feeling it will sound way worse."Another lovely laughter erupted making his heart race weirdly.He did consider being sick for such sudden change in pulse.That melodic laughter stopped then the line got quiet.He felt nervous for a good reason and didn't know how to continue their conversation.

It was awkward to say the least.Talking to a stranger and not just anyone,the school bully that terrorized the whole school,neighborhood,and Evan won't be surprise if he was well known in the city as well...maybe the whole country.

"So,you want to say something?"

Jonathan sounded different.Like soft and calm not his usual self,which made Evan wonder if what he hoped for was happening.That Jonathan finding his love interest softened him a bit.

"Yeah,"He started with a nervous chuckle."Your mother said that you found your future wife and I wanted to congratulate you."He thanked god for not sounding nervous as he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead.It felt strange having a normal conversation with him.Yeah,it was relieving knowing that their was no mischief hidden in there,but still unnerving.

A dry chuckle was heard from Jonathan as he plainly responded."Oh,yeah.I was expecting a late good wishes from you,bello."Something was implied but Evan couldn't pinpoint.

He shrugged the new nickname off,and smirked thinking of a subtle way to end the call and save his ass from the notorious boy.

"You deserve all the happiness,Jonathan."He said in a cheerful tone and added when he didn't get any word back from him."Anyway,I guess I will see-"

"Don't you think I forgot about your little disrespect,Evan."The deep,low and dangerous tone made it back,making Evan gulp audibly."Naughty boys need to be punished,baby,and I thought of the perfect punishment."

Before Evan could answer,the line dropped.Not like he was able to form any words anyway.He stared at his phone screen with a pale complexion,rethinking of what Jonathan had just said.He was going to be punished which meant that he would get beaten up and humiliated.

With no more appetite for food,he lied back on his bed closing his eyes and conditioning his body for the immense beating he'd get on a daily basis.

So much for a stress-less night.

Waking up the next morning was terrible from the beginning.His eyes were baggy from lack of sleep,and his hair refused to be tamed and was glued in that lazy look he woke up with.Evan's shirts were all in the laundry so he had to wear that blue shirt Jonathan's gang distributed around school when he was elected as prom king last year.Needless to say that he looked like his fanbase of girls in that tight shirt.He chuckled at the useless effort the gang made to soften his cold figure.Adding teddy bears to the shirt didn't diminish that harsh and angry glare of Jonathan.

That wasn't the worse part about Evan's morning.He burned his lips with hot coffee,spilling a bit on his baggy pants.And now he was in his tight skinny ripped jeans which he always hated since it made him look girly,showing off his perky butt.With the rest of his clothes in the laundry-yesterday being the day his mother would take care of the cleaning,he was now stuck in an outfit that screamed gayness for Jonathan.

Great way to glorify his ego.

Lucky for him-note the sarcasm,his car refused to start so he took the walk of shame to school.He watched how people would point his way.Some guys even whistled and howled like some horny wolves when he passed by them.

So demeaning.

He found Craig talking to the luckiest guy in school right now.Brian had a million dollar grin for being released from his duty as Jonathan's boy toy.They both gaped at his outfit before bursting into a fit of laughter.Well,Craig was being considerate and subtle about it,hiding his grin behind his pale skinny hand.

"What happened?Lost a bet or something?"Brian asked him between giggles.

Grumpily,Evan huffed."Something like that."

Craig who knew him for quite some time,muttered in a asserting tone."Laundry day?"

Evan nodded and held his head down when he saw Tyler looking his way with a sleazy smile.He prayed in his head for him not to talk to him,and of course even god wasn't by his side.

"Look what we have here."Tyler said aloud making everyone look at them,some gasping when they had just saw Evan.Apparently,shocked by wearing something that labeled him as Jonathan's.

Just perfect.

"Trying to win the guy over or something?"He teased but didn't it push it far as Evan expected him to.He should be thankful,but that wasn't Evan's style.He always suspected everything when it came to Tyler,and this wasn't looking good.

"Not now,Tyler."He said in a defeated tone,but Tyler wasn't the one to drop it.

"When?Just tell me the place and time and I will all yours baby."

He turned to glare at him and froze when he saw Jonathan pushing through the crowd.His bored and poker look was replaced with a devious smirk.He watched how his stunning blue eyes eyed him up and down,before settling on his brown orbs.

"You even dressed up for the job,bello.I am really impressed."The crowd of students looked bewildered at the change in atmosphere.Tyler grinned widely looking at him with a hint of devilry.

Evan who couldn't keep his eyes on the bad boy,made a move to leave and stopped when that strong arm pulled him back."I see that you like disrespecting me boy.May as well start your punishment right now."He whispered gruffly in his ears making him squirm and choke on his saliva.His warm breath against his skin made him feel weird in his lower region.He felt his cheeks burning when Jonathan chuckled darkly behind him.

Humiliation,the thing Evan feared the most.

Jonathan pressed him against his chest as he licked from the base of his neck to his ear,whispering in a deep voice."Do you feel what have you done to me?"

Evan didn't understand what he was talking about,until Jonathan pressed on him harder this time and he felt it.His hard and hot groin on his clothed butt.He could feel the sweat,the blush and the weird sensation in his lower parts intensify.A weird and new feeling engulfed his senses making him hot and bothered.A shameful sound slipped through his lips when he ground on him.He felt like crying when laughter erupted around him,and when Jonathan pulled away calling him a fag.

The bad boy turned around toward school with his gang following,still snickering at his embarrassment.He felt the need to explain himself to his peers;that being a virgin with no sexual experiences could be confusing.He hated the disgusted looks he got and could hear the rumors spreading fast.He felt the need of air as the blood pumped up to his head.He knew that he had enough so he stopped him.He wouldn't let him easily play people like that.He didn't care if he'd get beaten up or break him.Jonathan had humiliated him.

"W-what did you just call me?"He stuttered a bit and recovered when everyone stopped,some dramatically gasping at his boldness."I said,what the fuck you just called me?!"He barked now,adrenaline shot through him by those stunned gazes.It was short lived when he saw Jonathan clench his jaw.There wasn't time for him to register anything,as he was carried on the bad boy's broad shoulder and thrown in his car.

He watched how Craig was being held by Tyler,who seemed to be enjoying him writhing in his arms.

"What the hell?!"He growled once the bad boy got in his car and was met with a smack on the side of his head.He hit the window hard and embarrassingly whimpered.He could tell that Jonathan didn't use his full strength or he'd be knocked out right now.

"Rules,Evan,are something we should discuss."His eyes fixed on the road but his expression was readable.Jonathan was beyond pissed,no argument about that.

"I don't like being disrespected and I don't want to smash that beautiful face of yours since its needed,so you are coming with me in a journey to calm my nerves."

Jonathan called him beautiful like it was something casual he described him by.Something else bothered Evan and made him look away,it was why his heart palpitated at hearing him complimenting his good looks.A moment ago,he was angry at him,and now he was flushed and shy at the sudden praise.

"See,my father thought he could make me do something I don't wish to do."Evan was still rubbing the side of his head,listening to his mental ranting."I figured I should piss him off."He muttered with a chuckle.His icily shivering eyes locked with his for a second then back on the road.

"Why are you telling me this?"Evan said rather irritated,earning another harsh slap.

"I talk,you listen,bitch! Understood?!"

Evan didn't respond as he was fighting the tears,then another smack made him whimper again,a dry sob escaped him."I said understood?!"

He hastily nodded.

He didn't understand how the fear turned him submissive this quickly.

The car halted at the stop sign and his face was turned toward Jonathan,forcefully by his cold big hand.

"Did I hurt you?"He asked in a softer tone that confused Evan who blinked the tears,yet he nodded.One thing he learned through the years,was to never say a lie to Jonathan.He was like some human lying detector or something.Besides,it was clear that it hurt so there was no need to deny it.

"I am sorry."He apologized making Evan's eyes bulged out from utter shock.Jonathan apologized to him!"I can't control my anger,and you're a hot headed little shit."

His tone was calm yet Evan didn't want to test his luck and meet his gaze.He just kept his eyes on the outside world while the car moved again.

"Anyway,as I was saying.I told my parents that I found my doña and that they should start the preparations.I would give my father a heart attack once he'll find out that my wife is actually a dude and not a woman."He smirked his way making him frown.

First thing that crossed his mind was that Jonathan was gay?!The biggest homophobic who bullied gays at his school was confessing about his sexuality.Like he read his mind,Jonathan elaborated.

"I am not gay,Evan.Although,I won't mind going gay for you,baby."He purred the last part making him blush again.It was weird how he could make him feel this way.

"I am messing with my dad.Just imagine him on the wedding day infront of his friends and the mob,and me bringing a guy to the wedding.He won't like it of course and I won't have to marry some stupid bimbo that is in it for the money and power...Great way to sabotage that stupid enforced rule,isn't it?"

It is!Evan wanted to exclaim,surprised that he was able to come up with such idea.Jonathan was well-known for his academic idiocy,but street smart that was his forte.

He nodded when a cold glare met his eyes.He didn't want to evoke his anger,not to get hit again;his ear was still ringing from how hard Jonathan's hand was.He was jerked forward almost hitting his head when the car came into a quick curb.

Jonathan had fully turned toward him.

"Now,here when your part comes.As a result for your continuous rebelling against me,you'll be the surprise husband."

Gasping,Evan replied."Hell no!"

"What did I say?"He looked dangerous and murderous to Evan,who just gulped and pleaded with his eyes.

"It easy,just have to show up by my side,dad will yell at us both then you get to return back home to your mum and dad."

"I can't.I am not..."

"Gay?really? You gonna play that card on me.I see you when you eye rape me,Evan.I just didn't want to be the one that will out you to school.Besides,it is good for my ego when I know that I am attractive to guys as well."The smirk never left his lips.

"I d-don't."He stammered,sweat formed on his forehead from embarrassment.

"I am not judging you,Evan.And to be honest,I don't care if you are.Just do your part and this whole thing will be behind us."

Hesitantly,and channeling a lot of courage,Evan met his calculating gaze."And if I say no?"

Chuckling deviously,Jonathan gripped the steering wheel,resting his back on the car door."A little mouse had alerted me about some money embezzlement from my father's account.I am not saying anything for now,because the old man deserves it,but It started eating on me right now."

"My father wouldn't.."

"Oh,he would.I even checked by myself and let me say,your father is planning some escape or some shit.And if he's not telling you guys then he probably will leave without you."

It all rewound in his mind.How his father seemed way too busy lately.How when he used his computer for a research,the first thing that popped was a page of a resort in Mahe islands.How money stopped being a problem for them,and Evan would get anything he asked for.His stunned eyes met Jonathan who nodded,and he hated how right he was.His father was planning to leave,and it seemed that he was planning to vanish alone.

"Then,if so,why should I save him?He deserves whatever will happen to him."

"Not alone,I am afraid.See,in 'the mafia world',you mess with the boss,the whole family need to pay.Simple as that...which means whatever will happen to him,will be the same for you and Mrs Fong.And I seem to grow to like you Evan.You're a nice guy with an ambitious future,so why throw it away."

A sour bile forced itself to his throat.He found himself imagining the tremendous pain he would experience,him and his lovely mother.

"Besides,it's not like you'll get out of this empty handed."Jonathan said with a shrug."I have snooped around and I learned about that big notch school you wanted to get into.With your grades,I don't think you'll get a scholarship for it so I am willing to pay."

Evan found himself out of words at what Jonathan was suggesting.He was stressed about college and the expensive courses he'd need.He had long ago gave up on his dream of getting accepted so he was considering other options.What he was proposing was tempting to him,yet somehow he felt cheap and easily manipulated.Something he learned from his father's stories,that when the Mob gives you money,you should expect to pay up soon.Nothing was free when it came to them.

It was all confirmed with Jonathan's next words.

"The only thing you have to do is pretend that you love me.Make an appearance by my side,and give them a show with some hot and messy kiss."His plump lips formed a sick and twisted grin."I know you want it,Evan."

He wiggled his brows suggestively at Evan who found himself paling at what he said.It felt like the air couldn't reach his lungs.His eyesight blurred and felt the nasty bile blocking his windpipe.His breathing quickened and his eyes bulged out.

"Breath,bello.Don't panic on me now."

His voice was strangely soothing to him.Almost octave as he helped him breath evenly.He sounded like he cared which Evan doubted.He blamed his weak moment for making him...hopeful?

Evan felt something cold on his cheek,and his eyes spontaneously closed relishing the cool feeling.He snapped out of it when he heard him chuckle.Jonathan had his perfect brow quirked amused as he moved his hand away from his cheek.

"Not gay,huh?"He teased.

He was forced to look away,feeling the tip of his ears heating up.

"No,I am not!"He said with a slight pout,and the taller boy chuckled.

"Yeah,right."He paused and his eyes were fixed on a house,that Evan just now seemed to notice that they were parked across from it.

"Listen,"Jonathan went on as he removed his jacket and carefully lifting his sleeves,showing those enticing and intriguing tattoos."I will go blow off some steam,you wait here."

Evan still didn't respond when the blue eyed boy glared at him menacingly."You don't step out of this car,Evan.The guys aren't here and I don't want you to get hurt...This is not like your cozy friendly neighborhood.It's dangerous."

Evan's eyes slightly widened taking in the sketchy neighborhood.Jonathan wasn't lying.They were in some rundown area,known by its high crime rate and gang wars.The panic made it back finding it easy to slip through his conscious,making him look like a wuss infront of the mafia boss's son.The other one was getting ready to leave the car as Evan's hand latch on his arm stopping him.

Jonathan sighed."Don't be afraid.As long as you don't leave this car-people here know that it's mine,then you'll be fine.Besides,it gives you time to think about my offer."

Who the hell would think in a place like this?A dangerous environment that made him get rigid,vigilant and alarmed.He didn't notice that Jonathan left the car as he was frantically looking around,until the car door startled him when it closed.

Evan sat there counting the seconds as the bad boy disappeared inside that house.A house that now Evan realized was abandoned by the boarded windows and graffiti on its rotten wooden planks.Probably used by some gang as their base or it was just a crack house.

He sucked his dry lips when some ugly,scarred and angry faces stared at the expensive car.It seemed that Jonathan was right since no one dared to bother him.He was aware that he was an easy target by how clearly frightened he looked,so it must be Jonathan's car that saved him.

Once his mind relaxed a bit,he started thinking about what Jonathan was doing here? What did he mean by blowing off steam?He wondered if he was doing drugs or whores inside that house.Both ideas made his stomach flip weirdly.It was like he felt scared,saddened and jealous for him being there.

He could understand fear and sadness for seeing a young,healthy and handsome guy like Jonathan wasting his life on drugs,but jealousy,that was something he didn't expect.Was he really what Jonathan had said?Was he really gay?

It wasn't like the thought revolted him,it just he never considered himself playing for the other team.Not until Jonathan.The bad boy was right when he said that Evan always had his eyes on him,but could he be blamed?

A bad-ass with an adorable face was hard not to notice.

Evan scolded himself for calling him adorable.Really,if Jonathan heard him,he would've showed how adorable he can be.And like in cue,the front door flew across the driveway with a blood covered man writhing on the ground in pain.Evan's heart jumped to his throat at the sight,and his eyes searched around panicking for not seeing those cold blue eyes.

For a moment,Evan hated himself for yelling at Jonathan and getting him worked up.For making him skip school and driving him to where he would calm down.He hated himself for putting Jonathan's life at risk,since he was now without his usual guards.

If he died...

His thoughts were cut short when Jonathan made an appearance from that hollow and dark entrance,grinning widely in a creepy way.He looked delirious and most importantly,not harmed.He had a bit of blood on him,and even from afar,Evan could tell it wasn't his.

He watched him as he said something to the screaming man before making his way back to the car.It was all clear to Evan now.Jonathan wanted to make sure that his words had gone through,that his orders were clear,and that he wasn't someone to mess with.

It was all a scare tactic and it worked.


	4. Chapter Three

Unfamiliar feelings.

 

Nothing happened.

It has been a month since that day and Evan was expecting Jonathan to mistreat him,to mess with him and bully him but he didn't.Since he accepted to go along with his plan of pissing off his father,Jonathan had completely avoided him.Not even glance at him,and it was somewhat hurtful for him and he didn't know why.

At least Jonathan was being honest and kept his promise.Two weeks back,Evan received an acceptance email from University of North Carolina,one of the elite colleges in the country.With his future guaranteed,he had only to do one thing and graduate this year to get away from this place,from this school and neighborhood.And the main thing,to get as faraway as possible from Jonathan and his mob.

Currently,it was the month that all seniors dreaded.The finals were around the corner,so everyone pretty much ignored him.No more weird glances or sneer comments about what happened that day.Everyone around school were preoccupied with the mature life that awaited them after graduation.All in form of groups studying and helping each others out.

Craig was awfully late as he waited for him at the school entrance.They didn't have the same last period,and his class being closest to the gate,Evan was the first one outside.Minutes later,he spotted the blond mop his friend called hair coming his way.He was panting once he reached him.His face was flushed and his glasses were fogged which made Evan wonder where he was.Yes,Craig's class was in the second floor but still it wouldn't be this tiring to jog down from there and make him look like he had just ran the marathon.

"Where were you?"Evan asked with a suspecting tone.Craig took off his reading glasses wiping them before placing them back on.

"I w-was at the library."Reluctantly,he replied.

"You skipped your class?!"Evan exclaimed,very surprised that his straight 'A' friend would do such thing.

Craig shrugged like it wasn't such a big deal,and started making his way out of school perimeter with him following.

"Nu-uh,hold on."Evan grabbed his arm and made him stop."You don't get to just shrug and not tell me why you skipped your class.You never missed a class before,however unimportant it may seemed."

"I skip gym all the times."Craig reminded him flatly making his roll his eyes.Everyone knew that his small body wouldn't handle it inside there,that even the principle gave him an exemption from it.

"Yeah,but this was math!You love math,Craig."

"Well,I kinda had to."He nibbled on his lower lip nervously and Evan kept his intense glare on him,to force him to spill what he was clearly hiding.

"Okay,don't get mad over nothing."Still Evan didn't answer waiting impatiently for his explanation as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sighing,Craig muttered in one breath."I ran to Tyler who had trouble figuring out a math problem.I don't know.He was being nice and I...I felt bad for him,so I helped him out...And somehow we lost track of time,going from a problem to the next."His lips formed a pout trying to soften his glare but Evan wasn't having it.Tyler was bad news for his friend and probably was using his good heart into getting him to like him.He didn't care if the creep was being truthful about his feelings,he only feared that his friend would get hurt.

"He's using you."

Craig quirked a brow adorably and went on."Yeah,he is.I mean,I am helping him so he is using my knowledge to help himself understand better."

Evan face palmed,literally,and started walking again with his friend asking what was wrong.Craig had this thoughtful look after giving up on him ever explaining what was obvious,and for a smart guy,he sure took a lot of time to understand.

With a clear blush,he stuttered.

"Y-you mean he was pretending to be stupid in order to spend time together?"

Evan nodded with a smug look and let it all sink in for his friend.

"T-that means,Tyler likes me...as in wants to be my friend?"Evan shook his head and rolled his eyes with a huff at how dense his friend was.Then,after few solid minutes as they walked down the street in silence,Craig gasped.

"You mean,Tyler wants to be more than friends with me?!...like one of his flings?"

Evan stopped in track and felt his brows pull up in clear shock."Who taught you that word?!"

"What?Is it in the wrong context?"

"No!...but seriously,who taught you this word?"

"Then,it's not important."Craig dismissed his question with a wave of hand and a glare.He could tell that he hurt his pride by making him feel so childlike."Tell me if I am being wrong?I don't want to be Tyler's boy toy."He whined,looking at him with big puppy eyes.

So adorable to resist.

"He had eyes on you for quite sometime,Craig.I don't think he'll do anything if you don't want him to.Just don't encourage him...He must have mistook your kindness as an invitation to flirt with you."

"What should I do?"He asked in faint whisper bewildered.

"First,you shouldn't be this scared of my boy right here.Tyler means nothing bad as Evan is implying."Jonathan's voice startled them both.Him and his gang seemed to have parked there,waiting for them.It was the only explanation to why they were in this neighborhood.

Evan shivered when the bad boy's hand dropped over his shoulder so casually as he added in a firm tone."And don't be a cock tease either.No one like one of those."

"A what?!"Craig had that adorable frown on,his face scarlet red.

"I'll explain,or better yet,why don't you ask Tyler what it means?"A playful grin was pulled on Jonathan's face,watching the scrawny kid blush even deeper.

"Please don't."Evan was cut off by Jonathan who tightened his hand around him.An amazed Tyler chuckled and to Evan's surprise he whispered something to Craig that made him relax a bit.The blush was still there but wasn't as intense.

"Stop being such a naughty boy,spreading lies about my boys...It's such a turn on."The husky voice trailed him away from his best friend.Evan pulled away,eyes wide open in both shock and panic.He relaxed once he saw that goofy grin on Jonathan's face.

He was so confusing.

"Seriously though,Tyler ain't going to do anything you don't ask for Craig.He is just having some hard time in class and father imposes that we graduate on our own without the use of his name."

He seemed so sincere and frustrated by the mention of it.

"Being so unfair as always."He mumbled under his breath with a childish pout.

Cute,Evan thought.

He forgot about Craig who did the same and was talking to Tyler.Evan was captured by those cold bright eyes,leaning forward to get a better look at them.They were twinkling the more and more he approached them.He stopped himself when Jonathan pulled him in a side hug,making their faces grew even more closer.

"Are you okay,bello?"He didn't sound concerned or interested,and he seemed like he was just teasing.Evan fought the blush and won by looking away at his friend.

Craig was in the same situation.Although he wasn't being hugged by Tyler but he was blushing and a stuttering mess,apologizing for misjudging him.Tyler did look pleased which made Evan want to wipe that smile off his face.

"Anyway,"Jonathan's cold breath was fanning over his cheek.Evan looked his way and regretted it as their faces were closer than ever.Again with the eyes.They were like hypnotizing,making him lose control over his body.A wide stunning smile formed on that Hispanic face when his eyes trailed down to those enticing lips.

"Our 'wedding' will be held after graduation.A sort of congratulation for graduating and best wishes for a happy marriage...Anyway,I wanted to schedule a day for us to go choose some wedding suits and rings."

Uncomfortable by why his stomach was overwhelmed with that strange warm feeling,Evan made sure to look away before stammering in a hushed tone.It would be a huge deal if Craig heard them.Then again,should he hide such thing from his best friend?

"D-don't you think that it's too much to waste money on that when it's just a hoax?...I mean,buying suits is expensive and let's not forget about how pricey are the wedding rings."

Jonathan took his hand away making him almost mewl.He watched him shrug with an indifferent glare as he elaborated his reasons.

"My father is a smart guy and so stubborn.I won't be surprised if he wanted to teach me a lesson and went along with it,with expectation of me to backing out,of course."Evan's eyes were wide by this time and Jonathan just rolled his.

"Don't fret about it.My father won't go through with it.Jeez,you get worked up so easily....I just want to give him a sincere show that will make him give in,not like you didn't want to be married to me or anything."

He gave him that rare smirk,driving him nuts again.Jonathan seemed to be in a good mood lately.Evan saw him around school laughing and giggling.It was a different yet a beautiful sight that the whole school seemed to agree upon.Still,he didn't know why he was affecting him this way.Evan might have discovered a little about himself this past month.About how he wasn't straight,yet not fully gay,but that didn't mean he would think of Jonathan that way.It was a lost cause anyway.It was clear that the young Ramos was straight,even though he didn't have an explanation for the constant flirting but he was sure he was straight.Besides,Evan couldn't be with such person even if he wanted to.The life of crime wouldn't suit him.

With a huff,he countered."As if."He poked his chest pushing him away with some girly sass.A strange look was on Jonathan's face but it was gone as soon as it appeared.Evan frowned slightly and forced himself to look away,stomping his way to his best friend who seemed to be exchanging weird glances with Tyler.A winning grin on that brute's face.

"Are you done,Craig?We should get going."He said clearly annoyed by Tyler's presence,and mostly because Jonathan was making him feel weird.Evan needed to talk to someone and he could only think of one person who can give an advice about this situation.

Nogla,his Irish best friend that he left back in New York.

"Actually,"His friend muttered dubiously."I am going with Tyler to his house to grab some books then we will go study at the local library."

Evan's lips formed a thin line when Tyler snickered.He opened his mouth to object but again Jonathan interrupted by dropping his arm lazily over his shoulder.

"Hey,let the kids have their fun and let's have ours."He eyed him intently,again melting in his glare and forgetting about what he wanted to say.Evan literally had to shake his head to clear his mind,before looking back at his friend who had a rosy hue over his cheeks.

Tyler probably had won already and it angered him,but Craig's eyes were like pleading him not to ruin their plans.He felt like a mother bird watching her kids leaving the nest.

With a defeated sigh,he looked at Tyler as he warned."Make sure he gets home safe or else.And no funny business."He kept an intense glare at the creep until he nodded and grinned like a fool.

"Hey!"His best friend protested,furiously blushing like a schoolgirl crushing on the bad boy.Evan narrowed his eyes as a warning directed at both of them,and Craig let it go with a cute pout.

Jonathan mumbled something inaudible then chuckled.

"We should go and get our stories straight,about how and when we fell in love and such."He went on in a bored tone,amusement was still clear though.Craig frowned in a silent question but Evan just shrugged him off.His best friend must have considered it just some teasing from Jonathan's part so he let it go,giving full attention to Tyler who showed him the way to his car.

"Talk to you later,Evan."He heard him say as he half-heartily waved him goodbye.

"So,"Jonathan started with a dashing smile that Evan had to look away like it burned his eyes."Let's go grab something to eat."The fact that he was smiling and being playful a lot around him,was so overwhelming.

He didn't wait for him as he stalked toward his car,his 'bodyguards' following right behind him to their cars.Evan stood there debating if he should go with him,not like he had a choice.He started to feel that he made the wrong decision in agreeing with what Jonathan asked him to do.He knew that he'd be the one hurt in the end.

A car honk made him flinch.His eyes met those breathtaking ones that eyed him with curiosity,and he let out a hefty breath.

Don't fall in love,Evan.

The ride was mostly quiet.Jonathan had some music on,surprisingly he had a great taste.This time,he took him to the fancy part of town where the rich people go to shop,eat and hang out.He parked infront of a fancy restaurant and Evan turned toward him with a frown.

"What are we doing here?"

"To eat,what else are we supposed to do here?"Boringly,he replied and made his way out of his car.

With a grumble,Evan followed,slamming the car door shut to emphasis his irritation.Again Jonathan had that strange look on his face but this time his eyes narrowed with menace in them.

"You can't just bring me to some expensive looking restaurant without asking if I have the money for it?"

He was as well insecure about the way he was dressed but he wasn't going to mention it.They all had some expensive looking clothes and he felt like trash standing beside them.

"I'm buying."The bad boy said with a lazy slur then tossed his keys to the valet boy.

"No,you're not.I don't want to be in your debt more than I already am."

Brock,Marcel and Scotty gave him some strange looks.Evan was aware that they must knew about their agreement,so the look they gave him were troubling.

"Don't make a scene,Evan.I am buying and that's final.Now,let's go in."

Jonathan again left him there after that definitive end of argument,and walked his way inside the restaurant.He could see him talking to the host who seemed way too happy to see him.

"You may want to get in."Brock said in an authoritative way that had him moving.He opened the door for him making him feel even worse for being treated this way.

He shifted in his seat intimidated by this unfamiliar surroundings.The menu was way over his budget,scribbled in some foreign language.Evan wasn't sure if he could even afford water in here,as his eyes studied the unbelievable prices.He could feel Jonathan's eyes on him as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you going to stop squirming like that,it's making me feel..uncomfortable."

"Not as uncomfortable as I am feeling right now."Evan grumbled."Did the guys had to sit all the way over there?"His eyes traveled to the table where Brock,Marcel and Scotty settled,discussing the menu and flirting with their waitress.

"Why?Am I this bad of a company that you want the others to join?"Jonathan had closed the menu by now.

"No."Evan replied rather hurriedly and looked down at the fancy napkin."It's just feels like we're..."He trailed off,mentally face palming for sounding like some whiny chick.

Jonathan chuckled and teased him."That we're on a date?"

Blushing,as it became a natural expression when around the bad boy,Evan looked away.The other laughed heartily but didn't probe on it,to which Evan was grateful.Then,after a while,they grew silent and he risked a glance his way,before looking away when Jonathan was eying him in a weird way.

"Evan,"He started in a calm tone but was cut off by their waitress.Those blue eyes left his and frowned with some dire expression.He cleared his throat and looked back at the cheerful old woman who was ready for their order.

"I still haven't decided yet."Evan stammered,frantically trying to find something cheap which seemed to be an impossible task.The woman beamed at him in a motherly kind of way that calmed him.

"Take your time,dear.It's not like Jonny always brings someone special to our restaurant."

He blushed and looked expectantly at Jonathan to clear the confusion but he didn't.Instead,he reached over and grabbed his hand so gently.

"Yeah,he is so special that he won my heart."

The woman awed and took Evan's heated cheek in her hand pinching it.

"And so cute as well."

He could feel himself sweating from the fire that burned through his body.He wanted to complain about being called cute but he couldn't when his stomach was flipping weirdly.Especially when Jonathan rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand and chuckled.

"Yeah,and shy as well."

"So adorable."She prompt."Listen honey."She lifted his chin making him meet her emerald eyes that looked kind yet intimidating.Evan could tell that those eyes held stories of a hard past and rough childhood.

"Jonathan is like a son to me.Don't you dare break his heart!"He gulped at the warning tone that held a promise and looked back at his 'date'.

"One guy for sure will get his heart broken,and that would be the old man."He indifferently shrugged and she giggled.

"Yeah,he will get a stroke.Don't you think you should tell him before the wedding?"

Evan was still looking at that cold hand as it stroked his.He really liked the feeling,way too much,that he felt his heart clench for it being clearly fake.

"Nah,don't wanna.He'll definitely try to separate us,and I don't believe I can live without my baby."Another gentle squeeze that had Evan's heart racing,even though he was well aware that Jonathan was doing a believable show infront of that poor woman.

"Awe,look how he is blushing again.You two are going to stop my heart from this much of cuteness."She grabbed her heart dramatically and Jonathan had this amused grin plastered on his devious face.

There was so much Evan's heart could take in,and this was way over his limit.He now figured out that he was in it too deep.That the bad boy had won over his heart,and he hated it.Jonathan was unintentionally hurting him.He wouldn't be surprised if he was aware that he was hurting him.

Evan tried to pull his hand away but Jonathan tightened his grip and gave him a warning glare,before looking back at the flustered woman.

"Why don't you give us a minute for my baby to decide?"He pulled his hand toward him making Evan lean further over the large table,and placed a kiss on his knuckles.Evan stopped hearing what they were saying as his heart beat exploded in his ears.He liked it.No,he loved it and wanted Jonathan to do it again.To kiss his hand,his skin and all over his body.He wanted him to be really his.

The mafia's child held his confused and hurt glare until the woman left,still he didn't let go of his hand.

"Why the long face?"He asked brushing his thumb over his knuckles before letting go.

Evan wanted to ask him to stop being gentle.Stop feigning concern and care toward him but he knew it wasn't the bad boy's fault.He made it clear that he was getting paid to act as his lover and he indirectly told him not to fall in love,but his stupid heart thought otherwise.

Hiding his face with the long and elegant menu,Evan cleared his throat and asked.

"Why did you do that?I thought the show would be only on the day of our wedding."

"Witnesses."Jonathan abruptly answered as another waiter placed some Italian bread,green olives and sparkling water for both of them.Jonathan thanked the guy then looked back at him once he left."It won't be believable if some of my father's childhood friends weren't onboard with the situation."

Evan looked at the woman who was talking to the other guys and met Jonathan's mysterious glare,pointing at her.

"She is your father's friend?"

"Yeah,she owns this restaurant that my father helped her establish.She is a lovable woman,isn't she?"

Evan had to agree.For an owner of such famous restaurant,she seemed so down to earth,not like how Evan expected the people in this neighborhood to be.

"Don't let her fool you,though.She was my father's right hand before this.So if I were you,I'll take her threat very seriously."

Ignoring yet another teasing line,Evan's wide eyes followed the woman as she conversed with her customers.She was so petite and chubby for her to be in the mob.Her face had the wrinkles of the hard labor she went through over the years.Now that he studied her,he could see the beginning of a tattoo under her colorful blouse,as well an ugly scare on her left cheek.

"Enough about her,tell me what do you want to order?...I would recommend the Charbroiled Kobe Filet with the mushroom sauce.Isabel's recipe is to die for."

Evan skimmed over the menu trying to find it and frowned once he saw the price beside it.

"That's a three hundred bucks piece of meat,Jonathan!"He stopped himself when the latter glared at him as a warning,again.

"I said I am buying so shut the hell up and choose already.I am not fun to be around when I'm hungry."

He was really amazed that the bad boy considered himself as fun to be around in first place,while he was the opposite.Evan had to bit his lip as he pointed at the fillet earning a satisfied grin from Jonathan.

The woman was back when Jonathan called her name.He asked her to bring his favorite entries and their selected meals,then he whispered something that Evan couldn't hear.

"So,about our story."Jonathan began and Evan gave him full attention.Part of it because he didn't want to upset him,and the other part was because he liked to have an excuse to look at his face.

"I was thinking,since we go to school together,it is safe to say that you tutored me or some shit and that's how we fell in love with each other."

Evan shook his head and the hungry guy frowned."My grades are almost the same as yours so I don't think it'll work.Besides,what if your father asked mine..."Evan stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened.His face paled and looked like he was unable to breath.Jonathan must have caught on his beginning of a panic attack as he held his hand again.

"Breath,Evan.Look at me and just breath."

Evan kept looking at Jonathan mimicking his breathing pattern,listening to his soothing voice that did the trick.His eyes teared up once his breathing evened thinking about his father.

"My father."He stammered and Jonathan pulled his hand away with a clenched jaw.

"Don't give him so much credit than what he deserve."

"He'll hate me."Evan choked out and the other chuckled dryly with a light shake of head.

"I really don't know what to say about that.If you knew what your dear father is capable of,you won't care about his damn opinion anymore...Just give it a rest.I promise that he won't give a damn.Heck,he'll even dance with joy at the wedding for being off the hook."

Evan tried to understand that look Jonathan was giving but couldn't.He settled on asking him what he meant and stopped trying to comprehend what was unreadable.

"Nevermind,just wipe your damn tears.You look so cu-like some chick."

Evan's head was downcast as he mumbled an apology.

Few bites later and Jonathan brought up the subject again.He had this deep frown trying to think of a good story.

"How about we keep it real?"Evan suggested and explained further when the frown deepened on that usually stoic face."I mean,we can say that you broke off a fight between me and Tyler,and that was when we noticed each other."

"Yeah,"The bad boy agreed and grinned cheekily."Then,I saved you from a beat down and it was raining so hard that day.Once I helped you off the ground,we got lost in each others' eyes and we shared a hot,messy and wet kiss under the rain."

Evan narrowed his eyes at the smirking bastard and had to give out a laugh as well.

"So unbelievable but romantic."

"Yeah,like those cheesy chick flicks."Jonathan chirped in."But seriously,I think you're right.We keep it real and simple.I helped you out with Tyler and we hit it off from there."

Evan nodded,brooding about how much of that was true.That if he didn't fight that day with Tyler,Jonathan wouldn't have noticed him and he probably chose someone else to fill his place.A part of him was thinking that it was all well fabricated,that Jonathan must have asked Tyler to fight him so that he can have an excuse for him to oblige such offer.Then again,Jonathan wouldn't need an excuse to force anything.

Evan was just being hopeful.

The old woman,Isabel as he learned her name,Came back with a bouquet of red roses and handed them to Evan.With a confused expression he looked back at Jonathan who was grinning and looked a tad nervous.Everybody looked their way,the customers,the guys,and even the restaurant staff.All had this knowing look and happy smiles.Evan caught on when Jonathan pushed his chair back and got on one knee infront of him.

"J-Jonathan?"He stuttered as it felt so real by the uncertainty in those blue eyes.

"I have yet to properly propose and I couldn't think of a better place than here.Right infront of my godmother and my friends."He cleared his throat and pulled out a small black box opening it.A simple but expensive looking engagement ring with a sapphire gemstone in a pear cut,decorated with small clear diamonds on the side.

"Evan,"Jonathan breathed sounding more doubtful than before."You bring out the best in me and you're the first person that really reached and took over my heart.Give me a chance to be the luckiest man alive."

Evan sat there gaping and speechless.He had to remind himself that this was all for show,but a hope-filled idea in the back of his head troubled him.His eyes kept on the bad boy as the crowd around them quiet down anticipating his response.Evan felt like he'd tear up any moment there so he had to answer before that happen.

"Yes."A simple word but it meant everything to him.It meant that he went deep inside the rabbit hole with no way out.

The happy crowd cheered,applauding the credible show they just presented,as Jonathan put on the ring for him.Isabel congratulated both of them with a wet kiss on their cheeks,before grinning widely at both of them.

"You know the tradition,Jonny.Kiss and claim your man."

Her words had Evan jumping from his seat.

"No!"He stammered and ignored the lethal glare Jonathan shot him.He can go along with everything,except kissing.A kiss was so intimate for him to just give away,especially when it came to Jonathan.He was already into deep,and to kiss would just break the last guarding wall around his heart.He knew that he'd have to do it the day of the wedding but he was relying on the fact that Jonathan's father would be so disgusted to even let them do it.

"Why?!"The woman asked bewildered.

He searched his mind for an excuse and almost jumped when Jonathan's arms slithered around him,pulling him to his chest.

"My baby is shy,remember?"

The woman giggled and complimented at how adorable they looked together.

After they left the restaurant,Evan expected Jonathan to throw a fit at him and was surprised when he just drove him back home.It was awkwardly quiet but bearable,better than getting yelled at all the way to his house.

Jonathan stopped the car infront of his house waiting for him to leave.It was clear that he was upset and Evan did what he usually did best.Pretending that nothing wrong had happened.

"Thanks for the food,Jonathan."He reached for the door when the latter didn't reply and the gem glinted grabbing his attention.He took off the ring and handed it back to him.

"Here,umm...your ring."

The man glared at him making him retract his hand.

"Are you serious,Evan?!"He harshly pulled his hand his way and put on the ring back on his finger.

"Let's make this clear."Jonathan said as he squeezed his hand."You're mine,Evan.My fiance.I proposed and you said yes,so there is no backing out."

"Huh?!"

He had a sick grin that scared the Asian.He half expected him to be joking but he looked dead serious about what he just said.

"What do you mean-"

Evan got cut off by Jonathan who crashed his lips to his.It just happened that they were open as the bad boy slipped his tongue inside his mouth dominating him.His warm lips were gentle,but firm.He drew away quickly,leaving him bewildered.Evan could hardly swallow or process what happened.Heat engulfed his body as well as unknown emotions swirled throughout his system,then it all came crumbling down.The last wall was gone leaving him vulnerable to Jonathan's sensual attacks.

Jonathan had rested his forehead on his breathing softly,and his minty breathing had Evan unable to get air inside his lungs properly.Jonathan's crystal blue eyes were open glistening in the darkness.His hand reached over tucking Evan's hair behind his ear,his thumb caressed his cheek softly.

Evan's heart gave in and he suddenly could see.Jonathan's eyes revealing more than his words can express. 

He watched him frown with a hard look and pull away.

"Get out!"

Evan didn't know how his feet carried him out of that car,inside his house,and to his room.His mind was still clouded as he lied down on his bed,feeling his lips.Relishing the quick kiss and how their breath and fluids mingled.How gently Jonathan was pressing his soft lips on his own.

He just wished if Jonathan haven't regretted it.


	5. Chapter Four

The unthinkable.

 

Evan nervously glared at the tailor suit his father was holding in his hands.Both his parents eying him suspiciously.Especially his mother who still didn't buy the lie he told her when Jonathan left the roses on the porch.

It was the day when he falsely proposed to him at that restaurant and made that confusing comment of possessiveness.Almost a month back,when he kissed him then frowned upon it afterwards.After that Evan went to his room,his mother followed him with the bouquet of roses Isabel had given him at the restaurant.

He had to fabricate a lie,about how him and Jonathan were teasing each other but she looked unconvinced.Now,That he thought about it,he could've just denied everything since there was no card with his name on it in between the roses.

In his room now,she gave him the same look asking for an explanation for that expensive looking wedding white suit.

Evan actually believed that Jonathan gave up on that plan since he stopped talking to him.Since that day and after that confusing kiss,the bad boy ignored him,taking an interest in the school slut once more.

It did hurt,a lot,but Evan somehow did expect that.He knew that he was being hopeful and the events that occurred clouded his mind.Jonathan was straight,he had to remind himself whenever his heart clenched and his eyes stung with tears,at the sight of him with that girl.Whenever he wouldn't spare him a glance and would go a different way whenever they were in the same hallway.

His best friend was confused as well.He never gave up on asking Evan why the sudden change? Why was Jonathan asking him weird questions about him? He wanted to tell him but he felt embarrassed,and didn't want his friend to think low of him.

Craig was set on a pedestal for Evan,when it comes to someone with great morals.If he did find out that he was a sold-out like his father-even if it was forced,he did get a benefit from it.He didn't want to think how his friend would react.

"Jonathan asked me to be one of his best men at the wedding."He trailed off when something flashed in his father's cold eyes.He threw the suit on his bed like it burned his hands.

"Yeah,he did told me about that...and about his plan as well."

Evan blushed deeply,biting his lip absently at the fact Jonathan had talked to his father.He wondered if he told him that he was the fake boyfriend.

The latter chuckled dryly,a knowing look directed at Evan.

"It's a great plan,let me tell you."He said amazed with a breathy laughter."Glad he found some queer to do such thing for him...Wait,Is it Craig?"

Evan felt himself heat up both in shame and anger.His father always expressed his disapproval when it came to Craig and his sexuality.Balling his hands,he wanted to tell him off and reveal the secret that he was keeping and got him in this mess,but he couldn't do it because of her.

His mother was happy right now,in her red tight dress and black stilettos,ready for the party of the year.She was as well happy that her son graduated and he'd get to live his dream.He didn't want to tell her that her husband was stealing money from the mob and that he was planning to run away,leaving them behind to pay for his deeds.

"What are you guys talking about?"His mother asked fixing her new diamond earrings with a wide grin.She looked happy with the new gift his father bought her,with the stolen money that she didn't know about.

They both ignored her as she seemed more interested in the glowing,fancy and expensive jewel than their talk.

"Stop saying that about Craig.There is nothing wrong with who he is."

"Everything is wrong with that kid.I blame his parents for not raising him well."His father countered.

"And you did?"

"Hey!"His mother stood between them as they started getting in each others' faces."Calm down,both of you.Today is a happy day,don't ruin it."

Evan did back down,angry at himself for not saying what was bothering him.For not defending his friend further and spiting his father by telling him the truth.Then he figured it was better him not knowing.That way,he'd get the shock of the year as well at the party.

"It's you!"His father's eyes turned a shade darker in evident anger."I should've known.How can you accept such...You know what,whatever."He mumbled with a hint of disgust and left his room.His mother looked at him with arched brows,standing in the middle of the room with a dumbfounded look.

"What's going on? Why do I feel like I am the only one in this house that lives in the dark?"

Evan sat on his bed,eyes glaring at the suit and biting his lip to stop himself from crying.He knew that he could've easily explain everything to his dad,and that he wouldn't object the stupid plan since it involved Jonathan.But what pained him,was that grimace his father did thinking that he was gay.

I am gay,I think.

He pushed passed his mother and followed his father to his room.

"What?! Does it disgust you that I'll be the 'groom'?!"

"What groom?"His mother asked bewildered.

"You don't know what you're doing,Evan...That's a dangerous game you're playing."

Evan just thought fuck it and blurted everything.

"And what you're playing isn't dangerous?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"His parents chorused.His mother was asking both of them with a confused glare.

Evan nibbled on his lip,giving his mother a sympathetic look.

"He stole money from the mob and he's planning to runaway...alone."He turned his accusatory,anger filled glare at his father."You're the reason I am in this mess.Jonathan found out and forced me to pay up by doing this."

"What are you talking about?"They both asked and his father looked at his wife with panic filled eyes.

"You were played,son."He said as he settled down on his bed.He loosened the tie he spent a long time fixing in the mirror."The bastard played you."

Evan frowned and figured that his father was trying to cover the truth with a lie.

"I saw your search history,dad.I know you were planing to go to Mahe islands."

A look of disappointment washed over his father's face.

"That was our surprise for you,Evan."His mother's words shocked him."Your father and I figured it would be a great gift..."She trailed off,sitting beside her husband.

"He must have knew that you don't trust me,to think of a such clever plan."

"The money..."Evan started and couldn't find it in himself to say it."He said you stole money and I happened to see your search history so-"

"So you believed him?"His father never looked hurt like today."Instead of confronting me with it,you trusted him."He closed his eyes,inhaling a breath to calm himself before looking his way."It doesn't matter now.What matters is that you're not going.The boss will have both your asses for this stupid prank."

Evan never felt ashamed of his actions like today.His father was still thinking of saving his ass when he didn't trust him.He mistrusted his father! Evan still couldn't believe himself.Jonathan was really smarter than what he initially thought.

"What's going on?"His mother asked again and his father explained briefly.

"The idiot fell for one of Jonathan's cunning plans.He'd told him that I was stealing money,while I earned every penny with my hard work.While I was planning to surprise my son by showing him that I paid the money to get into the school he wanted."

"Evan!"His mother mirrored that hurt expression his father held,making his face fall even more overwhelmed with guilt.

"Now,I have to save his ass for being stupid in going along with a plan fabricated by that lunatic,to oppose his father."His intense glare met his regretful eyes."You know that his father won't harm him,but can't say the same about you."

"Don't be so harsh on him."His mother said softly."He must have thought he was protecting us."

That only made him gulp a sour bile that clogged his windpipe.Yes,part of it was to save his and his mother's life from what was implied by Jonathan.But mostly there was a hidden motive he didn't know that existed before.He wanted to be close to Jonathan,to be someone special in his life that he'd place his full trust in.

"I can't bail from that or he'll kill us."He stammered and his father snorted pulling out his phone.

"We'll see about that."He stood up leaving the room.

"Boss,"He heard him say before disappearing down the hallway.

 

"Get dressed,we'll wait for you in the car."

His father startled him,leaving no room for argument as he left his bedroom.Evan stared at the suit dreading for being stupid to fall for Jonathan....for Jonathan's trap.

He still didn't know why he chose him,confident that he'd trust him.He must have been obvious with his adoring stares that the bad boy knew he'd easily get his trust.

He brushed his fingers over the fancy fabric and heaved a sigh.He glanced at himself in the mirror before taking his clothes off.

 

"You took your sweet time."His father grumbled once he got inside the car and Evan sunk down in his seat.

"You said I won't go so I wasn't prepared."

He had to shower again and fix his hair before wearing that suit.He might have spent minutes crying in the shower for what happened,what he believed and was hoping for.

His mother looked back at him and smiled warily.She nodded for him to come forward as she fixed his necktie,pinching his flushed cheeks.

"I can't believe that my son graduated and getting married on the same day."She teased and ignored when Henry,his father glared at her.

"Mum,"He whined rubbing his sore cheek."I am not getting married."

"Don't be sure about that."His father responded,with a certain tone in his voice Evan couldn't place."The boss asked you to come and wear the damn suit,so I don't know what he's thinking.He might force you to marry some of the girls at the party for all I know."

"No,he wouldn't."Evan's voice cracked."Would he?!"

His father shrugged and his mother grinned checking her make up in the rear view mirror.

"That's not a mirror for you to use,Jay."He grumbled and the latter just shrugged still fixing her lipstick.

"I didn't do anything."Evan whined faintly and his father snorted again.

"You made an agreement with the devil,so you have to bear the consequences."

 

Arriving to that ridiculously huge manor that looked upon the town,showing off its glory from the high hill.Guards spread everywhere,checking the invitations and the cars thoroughly.Their eyes assessing everybody in high alert,like someone would dare to attack the Ramos.

Inside was way more fancier than the outside.Evan's eyes were wide looking at everything in awe.Everything looked huge and really expensive.The dirty money was doing good for this family,not like he was going to say it aloud.

A couple grabbed his attention,sitting in a table where Jonathan's entourage was.Brian and Craig were conversing with the guys like it was a usual thing.That only made him frown as he approached his best friend.

"Hi."He greeted and Craig refused to look at him,glaring at the napkin instead.Brian gave him an awkward smile while the others seemed disinterested.Of course Tyler was smirking which only fueled his anger.

"What's with you,Craig?!"He said a bit loud and the people around them looked their way."Can we talk in somewhere private...please?"He whispered in his friend's ear and the other nodded.

He pulled him to the backyard where a gazebo was decorated like an altar showered with red and white roses.A white chiffon curtain dropped on the side.The help were still doing the finishing touches by fixing the red bows around the white chairs and adding more flowers across the aisle,rolling out a white carpet where 'the bride' should walk on.

That sight made something in Evan's stomach turn remembering what his father said.He'd accept much worse punishment than being forced to marry some girl he didn't know.

"You wanted to talk?"Craig mumbled sternly,looking away at the busy staff.

Frowning,Evan made him look his way."What's wrong,Craig? What did I do for you to treat me like this? I thought we're best friends."

"I did too."He mumbled under his breath but Evan heard him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't tell me that you're gay? And more importantly that you're getting married today?"

Evan's eyes were downcast for being reminded that he was a fool.

"It's not what you think..."He trailed off and Craig huffed cutely.

"Then explain!"

After Evan recited everything that happened,leaving out the details of what happened the day Jonathan 'proposed'. He wasn't ready or sure to be outed yet,and not ready for Craig to bombard him with questions.

And that was what he got.

Craig hummed,seemed to be processing what he had just said."You didn't deny the fact of you being gay,"Evan opened his mouth to deny but his friend shushed him with a curt nod."I am here whenever you want to talk about it.Admitting that you're gay to yourself is far more hard than to tell everyone.Believe me,I've been there...Being confused by the sudden change,by why you're staring too much in the locker room,and why you blush at the sight of someone you shouldn't have such feelings for..."

"Take your time to figure stuff out 'cause it's not easy...It just I don't want to see you hurt.Jonathan is bad news and I believe I said this a bunch of times already.Stay away from him,Evan,and don't fall for him."

Too late for that.

He swallowed thickly at what crossed his mind,nodding to his friend.

"Now,you're lucky your father found out and-"

He stopped talking,looking behind him.Evan turned around to see Jonathan standing behind him with a sly smirk.He couldn't help but rake that body in that well-fitting midnight blue suit.He looked older than his age and so manly that Evan felt himself drool.The power radiating from him,giving him that dominant vibe making anyone submit to his charm.

Evan was charmed by him,for how quick he forgot about Craig and about what his father told him.He could only see him,proving how smitten he was.

His eyes traveled down to the silver ring in Jonathan's finger.It was identical to the one he gave him with a big red gemstone.

Now,that he attentively looked,he noticed that Jonathan had new tattoos on his left hand's fingers.Evan didn't know that he could get turned on just by tattoos until he met this delinquent juvenile.

Jonathan glared at Craig who gave Evan a warning look before making his way back inside.Once he left,the bad boy pulled him toward a secluded area wearing a dangerous scowl.

"What-"

"Where is your ring? If you're planning to mess up my plan,I'll kill you Evan."

His voice low,teeth clenched like a growling animal.

Evan didn't know when he reached inside his pocket and grabbed the ring he planned on returning to Jonathan,until he found himself showing it to him,hands shaking not to his accord.

"Good."Jonathan smirked."Now wear it and don't think of taking it off,ever."

Evan nodded frantically under his glare then frowned.

Ever?!

Jonathan was looking at him funny again,like that day in the car.He absently bit his lip thinking that maybe he'd kiss him again.He was hoping for it to happen,even after he learned that he was fooled.

The bad boy must have snapped out of it when his phone buzzed.Answering,he just groaned in response to whoever in the other end.

"Let's go! The old man wants to meet the bride."

Evan followed like the well-trained puppy he was,admiring the sight of the angry boy striding toward the huge foyer.At the gate,he turned and leaned down to whisper in his ear.Just by being this close,Evan blushed deep red not really listening at what he was saying.

"...Understood?"

He hesitantly nodded,afraid to ask him to repeat what he said.

Jonathan walked toward his father who was raising his glass to give a toast,greeting the invitees through the mic.Midway,he turned and raised his eyebrow,gesturing for him to follow.Of course he did just what he was told.

"Friends,family,and my beautiful billions dollars worth wife."His father started making Mabel giggle."We're gathered here to celebrate my boy growing up to the man he is now."

Jonathan pulled Evan by his side making him lose attention almost immediately.His eyes were glued on the dangerous boy who was looking as bored as usual.To anyone,he looked unhappy to be getting married today.

Somehow,it did upset him.

Evan fidgeted when he spotted his father who looked more worried than before.His mother was by his side smiling encouragingly at him,yet she herself looked paler than usual.

Evan tuned back in when he heard his name.

"Right,Evan?"

Jonathan had fixed him with a look that meant you'd die if you don't agree.He reluctantly nodded and glared confused at everybody when they gasped.It didn't take a genius to understand that he must have told them that he was the groom.

Jonathan interlaced their fingers together,smirking with defiant look directed at his father.

The boss just stared back at Jonathan before looking back at the guests.

"Is anything wrong with that?"

No one seemed to protest except for him and Jonathan.

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"What's wrong,son?"The boss smirked."I love you and I support you till the end...I am not the one who stand in the face of love.You like dick more than pussy so who am I to judge."

The crowd cackled,it seemed forced from some by the disgust filled glares they held.

For the first time,Jonathan looked confused and at loss.Evan wanted to grin but he had to hold it back,afraid of getting a beating afterward.He knew that the boss must be bluffing.He wouldn't let his only son marry a man,Evan thought.

And boy was he wrong.

"Henry told me this afternoon that you boys are in love with each other and I couldn't be happier."

Evan melted under Jonathan's glare,cold sweat forming on his back.He knew that he'd kill him after all of this was over.

"So I decided to support you.I even changed your honeymoon location to somewhere more convenient for both of you to enjoy."

Evan looked at the boss like it was the first time he saw him.He was grinning mischievously at both of them.

"I decided to offer you my island as a wedding gift."

Mabel came next to them,kissing both them in the cheeks and grinning.

"My baby boy is gay and getting married."She squealed and softly cried in her husband's chest.

Evan after the shock was over,leaned toward Jonathan and stuttered.

"P-Please admit to everyone that it's a joke.I-It's obvious that he wants to punish us."

"It's your fault."Jonathan said through gritted teeth.

"How's-"

He was cut off by Jonathan who pulled him to a kiss making everyone around either gasp or awe at them.His cold hands on his hips,pulling him flush against his body.Evan's eyes were wide staring back at those dull blue one,that twinkled after a moment of an intense stare.

It was all a sudden that he couldn't enjoy,and when he started getting the hung of it,Jonathan pulled away breathing against his lips.

"You didn't close your eyes."He sounded rather disappointed,letting go of his waist as he stumbled back to his spot.

Evan didn't dare to look at anyone.Tears formed in his eyes at the unexpected cruel act.Jonathan had told him he'd do it before but he didn't think it'd be this overwhelming.He never thought about the fact of doing it infront of his parents,friends,and strangers he never met,that were now judging him for sure.

"What's wrong,dear?"Mabel asked softly and Evan was pulled by Jonathan who squeezed his waist in a clear warning.

"He's just happy."He flatly replied looking back at his father."Thanks for supporting us."

There was a long thick silence,Evan still couldn't look up hiding his face in Jonathan's broad chest.

"Fine."The boss clapped his hands,forgetting about the wine glass in his hand that spilled over his sleeves and shuttered on the floor.He was clearly upset for being defied by his son that he didn't care about what just happened.One of the guys by his side pulled out a white cloth cleaning his hands as he resumed.

"I would like to invite you all to the backyard to witness their holy bond..."

 

"Just keep walking."Jonathan warned,guiding him toward his room.Craig looked concerned by Tyler's side.His parents were talking to the boss,and by the look of it,it wasn't going great either.

Both the father and the son were stubborn,and Evan was stuck in the middle of both of them.

"Please apologize to your father before he marries us."

He whimpered when Jonathan threw him on the floor,locking his bedroom door behind him.

"You had to mess everything up!"He growled loosening his bow-tie.He towered over Evan who didn't think he had the strength to stand back up.

"You told dad about the plan."Evan bit back then flinched when Jonathan looked like he'd kick him."You lied to me about father and tricked me into going through with your plan...You confused me,one day smiling at me and teasing me,the next you totally ignore me...T-Then...Then you kissed me and made me feel bad about it,like I was the one who initiated it...You made me feel things I wasn't supposed to..."

He trailed off feeling that he said way too much.Silence enveloped them again until something shattered across the room.

Evan yelped and pushed back when he was smacked on the back of his head.

"I can't believe that I chose a fucking faggot to help me with the plan...Of course a fucking low life like you would think that everything is real.You fucking idiot!"

He smacked him again and lifted him by his collar.Tears were smearing Evan's face.A mixture with hurt,heartbreak and fear morphed on his face.

"Be glad I can't kill you nor beat you up right now,or my dad will win."

Evan never learned to shut up when he needed to.He rubbed his neck when Jonathan let go and matched his glare.

"It's all a game to you! You could just admit that your plan backfired and apologize to save us both from something we don't both want!"

Jonathan started marching back toward him and Evan held his hands up to stop him.

"Touch me again and I'll fucking leave,you know I will."

Something glinted in those sapphire eyes as Jonathan stopped and walked back to his bed to sit.

"Dad won't go through it."He mumbled almost to himself."But if he did,we could always get a divorce."He added with a shrug and Evan shrunk down in the corner of the room.

"I have school,dreams and places I want to experience and visit.I don't want to be..."

He stopped at the bad boy's glare.

"If I want us to get married,we'll get married.End of fucking discussion!"

And that was really the end of discussion as he was being escorted by his father down the aisle.He was saying something but Evan wasn't listening,feeling like a girl who was being forced to marry someone she didn't love.

But he loved Jonathan,or so he thought.

He wasn't sure anymore.

 

"And that's how I married him."Evan finished his story when a customer walked in.

It has been three years since he started working in this gift shop.Three years since he ran away and hid at Nogla's friend,Lui's place.

Sharing his story had his head hurting with a terrible migraine.Because after the marriage was when his hell began and the abuse started.

Lui gave the change back to the customer,smiling as he left the shop before looking back at him.

"What happened afterword?"

Flipping back to a new page as he was documenting his story.Lui was an aspiring writer who when he heard from Nogla that his friend in need of help to get away from a bad guy,he offered his place in exchange for a good story materials.

Evan's story was indeed intriguing.

"That was when I learned who Jonathan truly was..."


	6. Chapter Five

Early bird gets the worm.

 

"What happened then?"

Evan's face fell,reminiscing the past with the bad boy.How everything had changed since then,and how he learned how cruel Jonathan can be.

"The first week was all about him ignoring me."He went on,clearing his throat when his voice cracked."I sometimes did wish he kept ignoring me..."

"You don't have to talk about it,Evan."

Lui offered him a gentle smile,placing his hand over his shoulder,giving him a comforting squeeze."I can tell that something bad happened and changed your life."

Evan nodded,biting his lip to keep himself from crying.

"Not only my life,it changed me as well,Lui...J-Jonathan was,...is ruthless.One day he snapped when I asked if I can still go to college.I remember how sinister he looked when I went behind his back and spoke to his dad...I-I..."He trailed off,tears streaming down his face.

"Evan."Lui called his name in a sad tone."Shit...I'm sorry,buddy."

He accepted the embrace when he pulled him for a hug,crying softly on his shoulder.The memory of what happened that day made him realize how fucked up he really was.How broken and shaken since that day.

Evan felt himself sweating.His throat felt dry and sore.Heart beating unevenly for recalling what happened.

 

Jonathan had burst through the bedroom door enraged.His blue eyes looked around the room and settled on him.He was on the couch that he called his own bed,reading one of the surprisingly good books he found in the Mafia Boss's office.

"So you go to my fucking dad behind my back!"

Evan jumped in his spot,startled by that tone of voice.The book disregarded beside him,he sunk deeper when Jonathan took long strides toward him.His heart racing to the back of his throat,as Jonathan pulled him by the collar of his shirt like he weighed nothing,and threw him down on the floor.

"Making my dad laugh at my inability to keep my husband satisfied!"

"I'm sorry."He whimpered and that earned him to be dragged by his hair.

"Ow! You're hurting me,Jonathan!"

His back met the bed,scratching his head where it hurt.He glared at the young boss and sneered.

"I asked you to let me go to college after the summer break would end and you said no...I'm not going to waste my life for some child game between you and your father."

Evan was beyond furious.It was enough that he was locked in this house for more than a week,in a summer break! Everyone were enjoying their times before the start of new scholar year,and he was here being held like if he was captive.

He wasn't allowed to have any visitors,nor to go see his parents.It was like he was being punished by his supposed husband.

"Now,you're being disrespectful,huh?!"

Jonathan climbed beside him,and took off his shirt with a devious glare.

Instead of being troubled by why he took off his shirt,Evan was compelled to stare at that tanned,toned,and tattoos covered chest.He knew that the bad boy had a good physique but he didn't know that he was this ripped...This manly.

His hands tingled to feel those abs,to tease that soft and smooth skin.He absently licked his lips at the sight of those perfect nips,slightly perked up because the man was enraged.

He didn't know what got him to gawk at that muscled silhouette,drooling when his eyes caught sight of that teasingly peeking V-line.

Jonathan was gorgeous,too bad he was a dick.

"You want to be satisfied? You want to play house,you faggot!"

Jonathan snapped him out of his daydreaming,pulling him closer to his crotch by his hair.Evan's eyes widened,staring at him zipping down his pants.He tried to push away but the bad boy had a good grip on him.

"Now,now,I know you've been dreaming about this,Evan...This is as well you're duty for being my husband and lover."

That sick smirk had tears welled up in Evan's eyes.He opened his mouth to beg but he couldn't form any word,that until he saw what was behind those white briefs.

"J-Jonathan don't do this,please.You're not gay,please stop this."

He tried again to get loose from his grip but Jonathan pulled him up until they were face to face.A cold expression drained from all emotions that had Evan trembling lake a leaf.

"You either do as I say or I'll fuck you raw.Don't think I'll get disgusted by you,I will do it!"He threatened through gritted teeth,and just now Evan could smell the alcohol in his breath.The bad boy was intoxicated and pissed,a dangerous combination that he was the unfortunate person to witness.

His eyes pleaded those cold ones,but they didn't even blink as that big hand pushed his face down to the indecent crotch.

"Touch it!"He barked."You must know your way around it."

Evan couldn't control his sobs,as he cried like a baby infront of him.His hand trembled under that murderous glare.Shaking visibly,as he reached to hold the semi-hardened shaft.When his hand wrapped around it,feeling it throbbing against his palm,Jonathan grunted and moved his hips slightly asking for friction.

He didn't know what he should do.He just kept his hand around that hot appendage,crying quietly in shock.

Jonathan tugged his hair back and made him look up.His eyes were void from any mercy as a twisted smirk pulled on his lips.

"You're that kind of virgins,bello?...I guess I just hit the million dollar prize."

He laughed and pushed him down on the bed,pulling down his pants and tossing them down on the floor.

"J-Jonathan..."He choked out when the now Mafia boss ripped his shirt."Please,please.I'm begging you to stop."He sobbed like he never did before.He knew that he didn't have it in him to push him off.Jonathan was really intoxicated that he could kill him if he started to fight.

He ignored his plea,as he flipped him over pulling down his pants.Evan trashed around,finding the courage to resist,yet to no avail.Jonathan had him pinned on the bed,holding his hands tightly above his head with his own.With his free hand,Jonathan caressed his chest softly like he was relishing every inch of it.His long fingers massaged his hips while those cold eyes glowing with lust at him,roaming his body.

"Jonathan!"He groaned when the bad boy had one of his nips between his teeth,grinning as he sucked that swollen skin before licking it.Evan couldn't help but get turned on by the pleasurable pain and the other noticed.

He chuckled lightly,cupping his cheek before pressing his lips on his own.The kiss was wet and sloppy by how drunk Jonathan was.Evan didn't like it,and hated it more when the bad boy shoved his tongue in violating his mouth.

He was short of breath and giddy,eyes still wide in panic and fear.He moaned when that big hand caressed his thigh,and his moans were never heard,swallowed by those soft lips that never left his own.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this."Jonathan but moaned in his lustful haze.His lips found their way back on his own again,caressing and nibbling on them until Evan could feel them swollen up.He left him panting for air and with a clouded mind as he stopped resisting.He moaned loudly when those cold lips latched on the soft skin of his neck,soft bites spread down his throat making both of them grunt in want.

The mafia boss flipped him over making him let out a yelp.He pushed his head down on the pillow,almost suffocating him,and he ran his teeth down his spine,making him arch his back that his ass pressed against that hard cock.

Evan was induced by lust to think straight,his member already dripping with cum from how turned on he was.He woke up from his daze when he felt something shove inside his tight hole.He screamed in pain,looking back at Jonathan who grinned mischievously.He had two fingers rammed inside him,as he worked his way into stretching him.

"Take them out!"He yelled in panic."Please,take them out,it hurts."

Again,his plea were disregarded as the bad boy pulled his fingers out only to ram them back inside harshly.

Evan's words turned to moans when Jonathan reached for a spot inside him.He shivered from the pleasure,opening his mouth in a moaning mess.

The feeling was gone and he mewled at the lost of touch as he almost reached his climax.Then he felt something thick replace those skilled fingers.The realization hit him too late,Jonathan had already slammed his dick inside him.

"Look how your swallowing me like the whore you are."

Jonathan slapped his ass cheek,grunting as he started to move without a warning.Evan's was no longer moaning as he could feel his insides tearing apart and burning in flames.A muffled scream escaped his lips when the other lean down changing angles,and thrust harder and faster than before.

He cried knowing that he wouldn't stop.His climax was forgotten as pain doubled the pleasure he was feeling.He was feeling nauseous,gagging on a nasty bile down his throat while Jonathan tore him apart.

His supposed husband bit down his neck as he released inside him.Humming in content when he slipped out.

"You're a good boy,Evan."

He purred,dropping dead tired by his side.Evan couldn't move since he was aching everywhere.His insides burning,his hips hurting by those harsh nails that dug into his sides.His throat felt dry and his eyes didn't dry out from tears.He kept his face buried in that pillow as he cried quietly at what happened.

 

Lui offered him a glass of water,smiling softly while his eyes showed how much sympathy he felt toward him.He didn't wish to recall what happened that time he spent with that ruthless man,but he had to.It was part of him moving on and defying the dark past.

He hiccuped a thank you to the little guy,who rubbed his back soothingly.

"Better now?"He asked concerned and Evan nodded.

"Thanks,"He offered a forced smile,glaring down at the tattoo on the inside of his hand.His fingers brushed over it with a deep frown,thinking how much he tried to escape that horrid past of his,yet it was always haunting him down.

"He gave you that tattoo?"

Lui sounded hesitant if he should ask yet intrigued to know.

With a curt nod,Evan replied."He did.He said so that everyone would know that I am his,and that wherever I go he could track me down."

Lui must have detected the fear in his eyes,as he deliberately asked.

"You know that he just wanted to scare you,right?"

He bit his lip nervously not quite sure if that was true.Since he left that place,he never had the pleasure of wearing short sleeve shirts,afraid that someone might see the tattoo and tell the Mafia boss his whereabouts.

"It's not like he has people all around the country looking for you."Lui added,carefully trying to assure him.Evan knew that he was trying to keep him talking.Since they lived together,they shared only few words,if it was necessary.Evan was still shaken back then and Lui respected his feelings by not probing and asking about his past.

He was well aware that Nogla must have filled him in with what he knew,but he always caught those curious eyes on him.It was only recently that Evan opened up to him.He trusted him so he decided to fill him in.He thought that he owed it to him.He brought him trouble,and it could get dangerous for Lui if Jonathan found him.

"I can't take any chances."He mumbled,pulling down his sleeve to hide it.

There was a long silence between them,now being the skeleton hour for the shop to get any customers,then Lui jumped from his seat with a goofy grin.

"You know what,we could cover that tattoo and put something else over it."He chirped,eyes glowing and filled with hope."Although,I like that little owl and it's well done."

Lui pulled up his sleeve admiring the owl dreamcatcher tattoo.It was ironic from Jonathan's part.He knew that he liked owls,somehow,and had this one marked on his wrist.He told him that he wanted to chase away all the foolishness that might fill his mind,and as well his reoccurring nightmares.This little tattoo was actually feeding his nightmares making them more vivid and intense.

He shook his head,softly pulling his hand away from Lui's.

"I can't risk anyone to see it...What if he knows all the tattoo artists around?"

"Doubt it.Besides,I was going to ask a friend of mine who works at a local bar to do it...He's not a professional or anything,but he does some of the decent tattoos I've ever seen."

Still doubtful,Evan eyed that troubling tattoo thinking of Jonathan and what might do to him if he found him.He knew that he wouldn't kill him quickly.He'd make him suffer and wish to die,so he'd make sure to never get caught.

"So,what do you think?"

Hesitantly,he nodded,and smiled when Lui grinned like a fool.

"I'll get one as well.Something to symbolize our friendship."

Evan nodded at the idea,smiling genuinely and sighed somehow relieved.

They closed the shop and climbed upstairs where Lui's small apartment was.They shared the place,not like Evan had a choice.It was the best thing he could ask for.It was above the small shop that belonged once to Lui's father.After he died,he left him the place asking to keep the shop open in his will.

Lui told him stories about the nice childhood he had.His father being a single parent who worked hard to provide food and necessities.He pushed him into getting great grades and asked for nothing in return when he sent him to college.That was when they grew apart,Lui got busy with his new life and the freedom that came with it,that he forgot to ask about his old man.He told him how much he hated himself when he got the call that his old man had died.He wasn't there when he was sick and when he collapsed,so he thought at least he could fulfill his father's dying wish and keep the store open,putting on hold all his future plans.

Evan did offer his shoulder for him to cry on.He comforted the little man,knowing that he was telling him the story so that he'd open up to him as well.

Lui handed him a beer and settled beside him on the couch.

"Anything interesting to watch,Evan?"

"Shit like always."He grumbled changing through TV channels to find something to occupy his mind with.

Lui pinched his shoulder and playfully glared at him.

"No cursing in the house."

His words and expression made his face fall.Hurt and sadness morphed on his features alerting the grinning friend.

"I was just joking..."He trailed off when Evan shook his head.

"I-I just....I just remembered a friend of mine,that's all."

"He must have been a good friend."

"He was."Evan whispered looking down at his lap."He was until he betrayed me."

Before Lui could apologize for something he didn't have a part in,Evan looked up with a grim smile.

"After that night,when Jonathan...umm,yeah....He didn't stop there,and even when he sobered up,he kept using my body that way.Always finding a way to break my soul,and he almost succeeded back then."

He brought the bottle of cold beer to his lips,gulping the liquid down his dry and burning throat.Lui's eyes were secretly pleading him to continue behind that sympathetic look.

"One day,Craig,my friend sneaked into my room...One of the mafia members let him in.I didn't know that they were in a relationship back then.I was just happy to see my best friend.After a month of abuse,I escaped that room."

He heaved a sigh in a needed pause,Lui picked up his notebook scribbling down what he'd just said.

"My parents were happy to see me."He chuckled dryly,silent tears streamed down his cheeks."My father actually cried when he saw me...They did their best to hide me.I couldn't get out of the cellar afraid that he'd take me away.Running away from a prison to another,yet I didn't mind.I was with my loving parents,in a warm home where I don't get abused all the time."

"They asked Craig to not say anything and he didn't.Jonathan made surprise visits where he searched the entire house.He'd always stop in the cellar looking around with careful eyes...I remember how I stopped breathing for a second when his eyes looked my way.I knew that he couldn't see me in my hideout inside the small room father built for me,yet seeing that murderous glare almost stopped my heart..."

He wiped his lips,nervously running his hand through his dump hair.The memory had him shivering again in fear,tears found a rhythmic flow down his flushed cheeks.

"You said he abused you,"Lui went on reluctantly."He beat you?"

Evan pulled his feet against his chest,resting his throbbing head on his knees.

With a thoughtful tone,he replied.

"H-He abused me s-sexually more than he hit me...He never hit me roughly,though,always a smack to the back of my head or a slap on the cheek."

"It still counts as physical abuse."Lui muttered with a frown,making him sigh and nod.

"I'm not defending him,but I did piss him off...I didn't let him have his way with my body as he pleased-"

"And you had every right to,Evan."Lui placed down the notebook and scowled."That bastard must have been thinking that he owned you."

"He did."He whispered with conviction making his friend's frown deepen.

Lui placed his hand on his head,lacing his fingers through his silky hair.

"He doesn't,Evan.He never did,you just allowed him by giving up."

Evan sniffled,hiding his face in his knees crying even harder.He did allow Jonathan to treat him like a slave.Sometimes he even liked it.He loved when he'd praise him while he fucked his body like there was no tomorrow.He loved seeing those enticing expressions that he was the only one allowed to see.

"You fought him back,Evan,or else you wouldn't be here."Lui reminded him and it made him look up.

"I'm sick,Lui...I loved it when he was being rough and he knew it.I would always get turned on when he'd smack my face,choke me or...r-rape me."He moved his hand away from his hair and frowned.

"I'm disgusting and sick...I'm as twisted as he is."

"No,you're not."Lui spoke softly putting his hand on his own."That's conditioning,most of those sick bastards do it.They make their victims feel unwanted and unappreciated.They'd praise you when they're doing the dirty to you,to condition you into thinking that was your worth."

"You didn't like it,Evan,but he forced your mind into accepting it...Just be thankful that you ran away before it was too late...With the condition you came here in,I don't think you could've lasted longer before you died."

"I wish-"

"Don't say that."Lui cut him off sternly."Please,don't...You don't know how much you're blessed to be alive.You're strong and you're slowly healing.I know that you can pull yourself together and live your life wisely by the knowledge you got from your past...Jonathan won't find you,ever.You're no longer chained and held captive against your will...Heck,I think he must have stopped looking for you a long time ago,so please stop from living in the past and enjoy your freedom."

Evan looked at that cheerfully and friendly face,and sighed.He licked his lips thinking about what he said then nodded.

His breathing evened as he stopped shedding tears.He looked at that notebook on the coffee table and looked up at his friend with determination.

"I'm ready to move on from the past,so please note what I'll say down."

Lui did just that,smiling that he uplifted his spirit a bit.

"I got caught the second time,because Craig told Jonathan my whereabouts...My best friend rat me out,knowing what that man did to me."He chuckled dryly,messing with his hair to shake the unwanted feeling.

He shouldn't feel hurt for losing Craig as a friend.

"My parents knew what happened to me,and I think my dad did avoid it until Jonathan showed up at our doorstep.I heard my father yelling at him for what he did and it made me cry in shame."He glanced up at Lui,biting the inside of his cheek not to cry.

"My father is...was a homophobic,so you can tell how it was hard for him to hear that I was...."He trailed off gulping,and Lui nodded for him to continue.It was clear that he wanted him to vent out.To let everything out,to lift some off his shoulders.

"I heard them fighting and my father groaning,yet I couldn't move.I froze in the basement glaring at the ajar door like it'd close on its own...My heart skipped a beat when I saw him climbing down the stairs...His eyes...Those eyes I adored for so long,were sinister and dark that had me collapsing on the floor."

"I watched him lift me,taking me up the stairs.I saw my father unconscious on the floor and my mum being held by one of his men.I didn't move,not even flinch.I don't think I even blinked,my eyes were glued on the doom promising pair."

He didn't need to explain what happened once he got back to that house.To that room.He didn't want to go through the pain of describing how he did count the seconds hoping to die.He just couldn't.

"I gave in to him and let him do as he pleased.He enjoyed it but I didn't...He would ask me to moan and I did as asked.I obeyed and complied afraid of experiencing pain again."

"But you escaped again,which means that you still had the fight in you."

Evan laughed at that.A laugh that didn't reach his dulled eyes.

"I did,yeah...I escaped when I found out that I was being a fool...I let him have my body,then my heart...I fell for him harder than before,loving how soft and caring he was toward me...I've mistaken his praise for love,and blinded myself with our heated nights."

"Sometimes he didn't ask for sex but I'd offer because I wanted him to be happy with me.To tell me how much of a good boy I was.A part of me wanted to feel him as well."

"It's understandable.For someone who lived in fear,you'd get attach to any small hint of kindness and care."

"I believed him...I trusted him.He said I was the only one he could trust with his life.That he couldn't sleep without me by his side."He chuckled when he remembered what he once said to him.

"I remember waking up to him giving me a blowjob."He giggled when Lui's eyes widened and blushed."Sorry."He whispered realizing what he'd just said.

"No please,continue.I did ask you to tell me everything."

He still hesitated but Lui nodded encouragingly for him to resume.

"I woke up to that,and it was very pleasurable.I felt so special since he never did that before...Then he said that from that day forward whoever woke up early would give the other one."

He tucked his lips not to smile at the memory.

"I'd always sleeping in late to get one,and he'd always say that early bird gets the worm in a sing song tone....I loved that moment.I loved him for how special he made me feel,but he had to break me..."

"I started resisting again when he let me out of the room one day to have lunch with the guys...He had a girl on his lap,being intimate infront of everybody.He caught my jealousy filled glare but he didn't care...That night,he didn't get any and it pissed him off."

"How did you run away?"

He dropped his feet down,his brows drew closer to each other in a furrow at the memory.

"He stopped visiting my room when I stopped eating...He must have got bored or something,so I got saved by his right hand.Brock,a quiet dude,dragged me down a secret passage to the outside...I thought he was going to off me,but got surprised when he gave me a bag filled with clothes and money,pushing me toward the opened back gate."

"I ran that day like I never did before.I couldn't enjoy the freedom expecting in every corner that Jonathan would pop out and catch me.I thought that it must be a sick game,and didn't sigh relieved until I was on the first bus out of town....On my first stop,I called my parents to tell them that I was okay and not to worry about me...That I loved them and that I'll try to reach them once I'm safe.I hitched a ride with some old couple because I knew that Jonathan will be checking the buses that left town to get me."

"That was a smart move."

Evan smiled,eyes glowing in pride.

"I gave him the slip,by going the opposite direction of the first station.I knew that he'd think I was going to New York,so I came to LA....The rest you already know about."

Lui kept looking at him for a solid thirty seconds before he grinned.

"I'm so proud to know someone as brave as you...Believe me,if I was in your place,I'd be still there with him,or maybe six feet under by now."

Evan nodded in gratitude,because if the little guy didn't offer his place,he would've been in more trouble than now.

"Why did he save you?"

He hummed confused and Lui elaborated.

"Why did that Brock guy save you?"

Evan frowned as well because he didn't know.Brock never uttered a word when he escorted him through the escape route.His expression didn't change even when Evan yelped in pain as he was dragged along.He didn't know what got someone as indifferent as Brock to help me.

"It doesn't matter."Lui said after he didn't get a response."I'm just glad that he did,and I hope he didn't cause himself any trouble for what he did."

"I hope so too."Evan whispered concerned.


	7. Chapter Six

Brave or Stupid?

*Part One*

 

Evan followed Lui inside the bar.It was one of those fancy looking bars in the city.Those that only rich people and celebrities go to.It was still not opened yet,which he much appreciated.He was afraid to run to someone who'd recognize and report him to the mafia boss.

The dark place was illuminated by dim red lights and colorful mood candles,a perfect atmosphere to drink your life away for Evan.Few of the staff were running around the place,preparing for a busy night.The man that let them in,went up the stairs where some semi-naked women were standing and waiting for instructions.

He remained close to his friend who comfortably walked toward his destination.They approached two men by the bar.One had his back to them,leaning over the bar and talking to the other.From his body language Evan realized that he was for sure flirting,which made a ghost of a smile tug on his lips.

He loved it when he'd see people acting this way.Looking fondly at each other and sharing secretive smiles.Huge part of the reason he loved it was because of Jonathan.Evan wouldn't deny that he had better days with him.When Jonathan stared at him with a genuine smile and heart eyes,no lust or devilry behind them.When he caressed his cheeks,making them heat up even more by how soft and caring his touches were.He'd never forget how hungry Jonathan was for him.Every night his cold lips spread kisses allover his body,grunting most of the elicit sounds Evan had ever heard.How he'd possessively call him mine with every thrust,kiss and bite.As painful as it was,Evan would find himself smiling at the mirror looking at the marks on his body.

Evan liked it then,but only sometimes.

He shook the memory away,and tuned back in when the man turned back and shared a side hug with Lui.His lean body was covered in tattoos,nip piercings could be seen under the muscle shirt he was wearing.A small star tattoo just above his pierced left brow.

Evan examined his tattoos carefully,making sure the others didn't notice him staring.He always found them enticing,and this guy had a bunch of intriguing ones.He frowned when he saw one tat in particular.A large letter M with a bird on top of it.He saw it before when he was at Jonathan's.The whole mob had one,and when he asked Jonathan about it one night-one of the few nights he was in a good and loving mood,he explained that it was called La eMe,which represents the Mexican Mafia.

A faint gasp escaped his lips and froze in utter shock and fear.Lui must have noticed as he frowned looking back at him.

"Are you okay,Evan?"

"Evan?"

He heard the man whisper,and just now he noticed his Latino accent.His fear only doubled,and he flinched back when his friend reached for him.

"What...?"Lui uttered confused looking at him with worry filled eyes.The man who was now looking at him warily and musingly,grimaced in horror.

"W-We need to go."

He stammered in a shaky voice and confused his friend even more.The Latino man who must have known what was wrong,got hold of his arm in a tight grip and dragged him toward the back.Evan couldn't find it in himself to fight back nor to study his surroundings,allowing the man to pull him toward the unknown.Lui was saying something but he wasn't listening.The only thing that filled his mind was that Jonathan had found him.That he'd go back to that place.To that room and to his destined demise.

"Look."The man went on,pushing him against the wall harshly."You put me in great danger by coming here!"He hissed and Evan whimpered embarrassingly.

"What the fuck are you doing,Arlan?!"Lui pulled him away and shielded Evan with his small body."You're scaring him."

"Not as scared as I am."Arlan wiped his mouth,running his hand through his medium length hair nervously."Do you know who this gringo is?"

Lui took Evan's hand in his and nodded.

"I do,and that's why I am here.Evan needs help."

The frightened looking man snorted and slumped down on a chair like he'd faint any moment now.

"Aren't we all."He glared at Evan before looking back at Lui."You'd be in need of great help,more than him.The big boss offered loads of money to anyone who could find him.I'm surprised that no one recognized him sooner."

Evan gulped and licked his dry lips,looking at the closed door like he expected Jonathan would walk in.His eyes gazed around the room they were in,which looked like a staff meeting room.One computer on a desk in the corner and a round table that had an ashtray with a still lit cigar.

"Big boss?"Lui frowned then his eyes widened in realization."You...work for him?"He gave Evan an apologetic look for dragging him here.The latter was still dazed and woozy to even respond with anything.

"Work for him?"He chuckled dryly."More like he owned my ass until I faked my death.Him being here now just placed me under the radar again."

He fixed Evan with a death glare,frantically looking around mirroring his terrified expression.He was as scared as himself which only terrified him even more.It only made him wonder what was Jonathan capable of?

"I-I'm sorry."

Pathetically,that was his only response.It came out in a shaky voice making Arlan's glare soften.His rich brown eyes met Evan's glossy pair and sighed.

"No crying over spilt milk,like you Americans would say...We're in this together,I guess."

He sighed again,his eyes dropping down to the floor thinking.

"Let just hope no one else saw you besides my boy out there."He cursed under his breath catching what was on the table."The boss must be here."

Just hearing the word 'boss' drove Evan into panic mode.He started hyperventilating,eyes watering not to his accord.Tremors invaded his body,making him drop his phone on the floor.

"Shit,this guy will get us killed for sure."He heard Arlan mumble,and like he caught on the reason why he was heaving,he added."Breath you son-of-bitch,I was talking about the bar manager."

"Breath,Evan."Lui prompted,his hand rubbed circles on his back calming his raging heart.

"If he dies,all hell will break loose."

Arlan held his face in his cold hands,and made him stare back at his sharp eyes.Evan was sweating all over,drool dripping down his chin.His frantic breaths were the only thing heard in the silent room.With blurry vision,he watched how Lui paled and looked at Arlan for help.The latter was still holding his face up,breathing in and out,encouraging him to follow suit.

And it worked.

After his breathing calmed down,rubbing his aching chest and wiping his burning tears,Evan looked at the disgruntled yet frightened man.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You do apologize quite a lot."He flatly responded then stood up."I think it'd be better to leave this place and go somewhere else to talk..."

He got cut off when someone opened the door making his breathing quicken again.His fear intensified when he saw a fully tattooed arm first,and he let out a hefty breath when none of those careful drawings matched the one the bad boy had.

A short,chubby,bearded man walked in.He had one of those Hawaiian ugly shirts on,couple of opened buttons showing his nonexistent chest-hair.A gold chain wrapped around his muscled neck,chocolate brown eyes defined by thick dark brown eyebrows.His white dress pants were perfectly ironed and held by a fancy leather belt with a panda buckle brass.

He didn't seem surprised that they were there.His eyes actually smiled in triumph settling on Evan.

"Boss."

Arlan straightened up and stepped infront of Evan,who got surprised by why he was being protective over him.Lui did just the same,eyes glaring holes at the sinister looking man.

"Arlan,my boy,you didn't tell me that you have friends over."

"We were just leaving."

Lui kept his hard glare on the man who smirked amused.

"Oh please,don't leave because of me."He walked toward the chair Arlan once occupied and settled down.He pulled the ashtray closer to him,lifting the already lit cigar."Just pretend that I'm not here."

His eyes never left Evan who looked everywhere but him.He feared that the man would recognize him.Actually,he was sure that the man did or else he wouldn't be staring at him that way.He looked at the door thinking of making a run for it but decided against it,knowing that he wouldn't get far.There was nowhere to go anyway.

"I actually wanted to ask for today as off...my friends need me."

The boss puffed the smoke out of his chappy lips,averting his eyes to glare at Arlan.He seemed to be thinking about it before he shrugged.

"I don't see any problem with that."

Arlan let out a small sigh,that if Evan wasn't close he wouldn't hear.He nodded to his boss ushering them outside,but the other called him.

"Actually,I need your help before you leave."

Arlan looked back eager to get done with whatever task the man would ask him to do,just to leave the place.

"The new merch is in my office.I want you to take it to the truck waiting outside."

His cunning eyes traveled to Evan and he winked at him,making him look away repulsed and flustered.Arlan noticed and tried to pull him and Lui out,but the man stopped him again.

"Common,don't leave me alone here.You can go Arlan and leave these cuties here to keep me company."

Arlan hesitated but obliged under his firm glare.Lui just nodded at him in understanding before fixing the man with a nasty frown.

"So,"He went on.Evan's eyes never met the man and were fixed on the back of Lui's head."How do you know Arlan?"

"He's a friend of mine."

He nodded at Lui,puffing the thick white smoke out of his mouth.He gestured to them to sit but Lui declined for both of them.

"Arlan may take a while.The new merchandise is causing a lot of trouble,but I'd do anything to please the big man."

"Big man?"Lui prompt,looking interested in hearing more about it.Evan knew that his friend was curious about this world,and that he'd use any opportunity to get more information for his book.But right now wasn't a good time for that.He wanted to be out of this cramped up room,of this dark place.He wanted to be behind the safety of his bedroom door,to lay on his bed and disappear under his comforter.

The man leaned back on the chair,grinning victoriously for grabbing Lui's attention.

"Yes,the big man...The big boss,who runs the underground.He'd been depressed these past years,lashing out his frustration on everyone...Luke,my boss,has been asking me to find...certain goods...The big man likes them Asians,the same way I do."

He winked again at Evan,who was trying not to panic at what was implied.It was clear that the goods were nothing but humans,he wasn't sure if Lui caught on that or not.He looked indifferent,staring at the man with twinkling eyes,like he was just telling him the secrets about human existence.

Evan kept his composure,thinking that there must be another boss.Jonathan wasn't a man who'd ran the underground.The world that Lui talked about so much.Where all the nasty and dirty stuff happens.He wanted to believe that Jonathan wouldn't go that far to run such a place,to rule a world where all kinds of trafficking and crimes take place.

"Want to make some money?"He asked,and chuckled when Evan let out a sound like a squeak in question."Maybe I'll show you to the big man and he'll take you as his pet,and forget about the stupid punk that ran away."

"N-No,t-thank you."He managed to say,amusing the guy who laughed heartily.A unique laughter that reminded him of Jonathan.

Jonathan.

Evan was now sure that he was the big boss,there was no doubt about that.He was sad yet relieved at the same time.Sad that Jonathan would go this far in running the mob-He knew that you must be a wolf among dogs to rule such place,and the mafia boss must have become more ruthless and vicious than before.But he was relieved that this man didn't seem to recognize him.If he did,this whole conversation would have turned out differently.

"Just fucking with you."He laughed alone at that,noticing how both the guys tensed up.Lui must have finally realized what this man meant,by how his brown eyes ignited with a certain fury."But I'd suggest to never go to the bars and clubs around here alone.You might get kidnapped or something."

There was a hidden promise behind that,making Evan's breath shudder in terror and revulsion.Especially when he licked his full lips,eying him like he was the last supper.

"Mr...Umm?"Lui interrupted with a stern tone,making the man tear his eyes away from the shaking Evan.

"Anthony,that's my name,how about yours?"

Lui looked back at Evan giving him a reassuring smile before looking back at Anthony.

"My name is Lui and he's Ian."He smiled a little,a forced one that didn't hide the disgust behind it."We really should go,and I think Arlan is going to take time-"

"Oh,yeah."Anthony,disposing of the cigar-butt in the ashtray."She must have caused him a lot of trouble."

"She?!"

He grinned at Lui and mouthed 'oops' Childishly.

"I said that,didn't I?"

Lui nodded while Evan could feel his heart thudding against his chest.It was all real now at hearing the personifying pronoun.

"Don't worry about it."He said to Evan with a charming smile."She was actually begging for it.Thinking she was clever by trying to hook up with my boss behind her man's back...We actually did that guy a favor by taking her off his hands."

He shook his head,like her existence offended him."There some sick people out there and she's one of them."

He must have noticed that they weren't convinced,his cheerful self turned sour.And just now,Evan could see a true boss,not some childlike pervert with a bad sense of fashion.

"I won't advise you to go report any of what I said to the police,not like they could do anything about it."He chuckled when Evan balled his fists in clear anger.The police were useless against these people and it pissed him off.If they were doing their job,he wouldn't be across the country and away from his parents.

"The girl belonged to a rookie detective who messed with the Ramos..."

Evan's anger deflated exchanged by utter fear.He stopped listening to the words Anthony was spewing out of his mouth,and didn't even realize when they left that bar or how he got to this house.

So it was really him.

Even though he was convinced that the big boss was Jonathan,there was still a glimpse of hope that he wouldn't turn out to be the most feared person.He wondered how someone who was this young could control the underground.As per what Lui told him,a person had to kill for such position,and Evan refused to think that Jonathan was capable of doing such thing.

He sulked down on the couch,hearing Lui and Arlan arguing but he wasn't listening.His mind was occupied with a single thought.The thought of Jonathan being vicious and cruel as his father once did describe him to be.

"...You have no idea what's like to defy him,Lui!"

Arlan yelled aggravated,making Evan look up at the angry looking men.

"You have no idea what he could do to you if you go against him."He sat next to Evan,holding his head in his hands."Why do you think I'm hiding here? Why do you think I accept to do any kind of that dirty work?...It's all just for Anthony and Luke not to tell him that I'm still alive...and it's all because of him."

He didn't spare him a glance but Evan could feel his boiling anger.He loathed himself even more now.He hated that he ran that day.This wasn't a life worth living.Always paranoid and living in fear of being found.Always on alert and ready to be on the run again if he even sniffed his earthy scent.

Five years back,he wouldn't guess that he'd be in this position.On the ran from someone who the law feared.That someone being his bully,first love,and abusive husband.He hated the day he fought with Tyler,and if he could go back in time and changed it,he would.

"I was supposed to guard his bedroom door the day you escaped."He looked his way,and he could clearly see how scared he was."The big boss told me not to let anyone in beside him,after that little stunt Tyler did with his boyfriend."

He paused taking in a shuddered breath.Evan was afraid to ask but he had to.

"What happened? What did he do to my friend?"

Arlan tried to hide the terror behind that calm look,gnawing on his lower lip nervously.

"Someone informed the boss that Tyler was the one that helped you out.He...The things he put him through even though he was his friend...God,just hearing him scream,made all of us shudder in fear."

Arlan gulped visibly thinking of what he heard.Evan did too for another reason,and that was about him being the reason Tyler got hurt.

Is he even still alive?

"Tyler was proud and strong person that refused to give in,but not your friend...That kid paled when he saw the amount of blood Tyler was covered in.He completely lost it when the boss opened the burning furnace and threatened to throw him in there..."

"That's why he told him."Evan whispered,feeling more guilty for putting Craig through that.His best friend was forced to give away his hideout while he thought he betrayed him.

Arlan nodded and added."Tyler was demoted,and could earn his position back if he finds you,so was Brock."

"B-Brock?!"Evan gasped."You mean..."

"Yes,the day I was guarding your door he asked me to let him in.I refused at first but he threatened to chop off my head for defying his authority...No one is more scary than Brock when he's pissed."

He chuckled dryly at that and resumed.

"I left my post to look for the boss and inform him...when I got back with him,you were gone...I shared the same cell with Brock,who I could tell the boss found it difficult that he was betrayed by him."

"How did you escaped?"

Lui asked interrupting him,and Arlan looked back at Evan with an expression he couldn't quite define.

"Your friend helped me when the boss was having fun torturing Brock...I remember how terribly his hands were shaking while he tried to unlock the door.How his eyes were dulled out of life..."

"I need to go back."

Evan stood up with a teary gaze."He's hurting people because of me.I need to go back and stop this."

Lui stopped him and forced him to sit down again.

"You're not going anywhere.That bastard will kill you if you go back....All their hard work will be for nothing if you do."

"It's only a matter of time before you get caught."Lui glared at him for not being helpful but Arlan ignored him."Anthony might have a potato for a brain,for drinking too much,but he'll soon remember your face,Evan.And if Luke gets involved then you'll get caught...That man is as brutal as the big boss,that's why he's the one ruling LA."

Lui made Evan look back at him and smiled."Don't listen to him,Evan.He will not get to you,I promise."

He felt himself nodding even though he wasn't so sure.But if him being caught meant that Jonathan would stop hurting people then he was fine with the idea.He shouldn't have escaped in first place.Like his father did say on his wedding night,this was the consequences of him agreeing with the devil.He should just accept his destined life and go back to him.Face his inevitable punishment,and hope to god that he'd die there.

"We'll find a way to protect you...Right,Arlan?"

Arlan didn't say anything as he stared at his phone.Guilt was written allover his face.He lifted the phone to his ear,and rolled his eyes at Lui when he glared at him.

"I'm calling a friend who can help....Hello,Ryan?"

He went to another room to talk freely,while Lui tried to convince Evan not to make stupid decisions.

"What if he got my parents? What if he's been torturing them?"

"Don't you think it's too late to ask that?"Arlan walked back in and settled beside him."You already left them for how long? Three years now,and just now you considered the probability of him hurting them?"

Evan couldn't help it but tear up and cry.He only thought about escaping the man ignoring what would happen to the others.Even blaming his best friend for something he was forced to do.He ruined so many lives,and it was all because he couldn't bear Jonathan's cruelty.

"Once you mess with the Ramos,you signed a death certificate of all your family members and friends...My friend that I called now,did just that.He's been following Luke around,ruining a lot of his deals,and now he got his girl."

"The girl at the bar?"

Arlan nodded,slouching his shoulders as guilt and regret weighed him down."She's Ohm's...I mean,Ryan's girlfriend."

While they waited for the detective to arrive,Arlan used the time to go and pack his clothes with Lui's help.Evan stared at his phone and debated if he should call his father or not.His whereabouts already has been compromised,so it wouldn't make different to make a quick call.

He listened to see if the guys were still busy,and once he confirmed that they were still in Arlan's room,he dialed the memorized number.Three rings later and his dear mother answered.

He didn't reply and cried quietly at hearing her voice.

"Evan,honey,is that you?"

She started to cry and he couldn't help it but sob.

"Honey please answer me...Henry!"She yelled,then the line got quiet.He could still hear her crying in the background as his father spoke.

"Son,are you alright?"

"Dad..."He sobbed,and the phone was snatched away from his hand.Arlan threw it across the room before lifting him by his collar.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed?!"

He barked,and if it wasn't for Lui,he would've hit him.The doorbell rang at the right moment,forcing Arlan to let him go and answer the door.

"You know that they could be spying on his phone."

Lui had a deep frown,his eyes showed the disappointment over his action,but overwhelmed with sympathy.

Evan sniffled,looking regretful at yet another life that he'd ruin.

"I will be on the run again anyway.I thought....I thought I could hear their voice to make sure that they're alright...To hear their voice just one last time before anything bad would happen."

Lui who was sitting on the armrest of the couch,pulled him to his chest and sighed.

"I know it's hard for you to be away from them,and I promise that we'll find a way for you to be together again."

Evan pushed away and shook his head.

"That won't happen."He said with conviction and his friend didn't argue either.It was in Lui's eyes that you could see the fear,and maybe even the regret.He knew that if his friend could say the truth,he'd confess that this wasn't worth the materials for his book.

"What did you mean by he has her?!"

A deep voice snarled in question,obliging Evan to stop crying and wipe away his tears.

"I'm sorry man,but he does...His men picked her up this afternoon."

"That fucking asshole!"He hissed,halting when he saw them sitting there.

Evan was met with the most vibrant hazel he had ever seen.A well-built man with ashy blond hair,sun-kissed cheeks and a sharp jaw that could cut through glass.He was rocking a black leather jacket over a polo white shirt and washed out fitted jeans.

Those analyzing eyes averted from Lui to him,and he scowled.

"Is this him?"

He asked Arlan,not looking away from him.Evan bit his lip nervously and watched him carefully when Arlan confirmed.

The man surprised him by a half-smile,offering his hand for him to shake.

"I'm Ryan,but please call me Ohm....I've been looking all over for you."


	8. Chapter Seven

Brave or Stupid?

*Part Two*

 

"You were hired?!"

Ohm was driving them to the gift store,where they could talk freely.They all considered the chance of Luke finding out about Evan,but they knew that he wouldn't be able to find Lui's place.

He glanced at the rear view mirror and smiled.The frown never left his face,and Evan felt bad for him.He knew that he must be really worried about his girlfriend being captured by that Luke guy.

"Your father said that he was looking for help,and when the system failed him,he resorted to the internet...I have a page where I take jobs from people who didn't trust the police,and I got a message from him."

"Dad did that?!"

He nodded again,not taking his eyes off the road.

"At first,yes,but then his messages got weird.He was asking for information more than providing it...That was when I got a visit from that bastard Luke...He talked to that sellout chief superintendent,and he gave me a warning.More like threatening me of either back down from the case or he'd report me for abusing the law."

Evan fought the tears,trying to stay collected and man up for once.

"You think Jonathan hurt my parents?"

Ohm frowned thinking before he replied.

"You mean the mafia boss,right?"

Evan nodded,watching how him and Arlan looked shocked quite a bit.

"Your parents are living with him,Evan...After your father went behind his back,I found out that he moved them to his Mansion."

"More importantly,"Arlan cut him off,turning back to look at Evan."You call him by his first name?"

Evan nodded again confused.

"No wonder why he wants him back."

He said pretty much to himself,and Ohm nodded.

"I figured..."

Lui glanced at Evan in bewilderment as well,before he looked back at them.

"Figured what? We'd appreciate if you share with us as well."He grumbled,scowling at both of them to show how annoyed he really was.

"The big boss won't let anyone call him by his name but his parents...Not even his friends,or the many women he shared bed with.So,for Evan to be able to address him by his first name and the boss allowing that..."

"Means that Evan is very important to him?"

Lui finished it for him with a hopeful tone,looking at Evan like if he was an alien.The latter was just troubled by why his heart sunk at hearing about Jonathan sharing bed with others.He thought that he was done with those childish feelings he had for him.That blinding infatuation and mistaken affection he once felt...or was he still feeling it?

"It's all about power,and I was the first one to defy him."He mumbled,grabbing all their attentions,stopping them from arguing about the mafia boss having feelings for him."He said I was his doña,so it's only natural that he'd let me call him by his name."

Arlan looked back at him with an uneasy expression.He seemed reluctant at what he was going to say.

"The big boss has taken another doña after you left,and she isn't allowed to call him by his first name."

"He did?!"

Arlan nodded answering Lui's question.

"Then why is he after him?"He wondered in a whisper,and all seem to share his puzzlement.

Evan remained stoic at the prying eyes watching him.He offered a small smile to Lui who had a sad frown plastered on his face,then looked out of the window,leaning his head on the leather car seat thinking.

He didn't know what he was expecting.What was his heart hoping for when it came to Jonathan.Even his mind was filled with wishful thinking,and just now he figured that he wasn't over him yet.

His mind took him to one of the happy memories he shared with the ruthless boss.It was after Jonathan took away his virginity,leaving him sobbing and wailing from the pain.

Evan was lying on the bed,still naked and bruised.His crying quieted down a bit,leaving only shuddered breaths.The door opened and he cowered under the sheets trembling.He heard it being closed in a soft click,before the footsteps started growing closer.The bed dipped by his right side and he couldn't help it but sob.

He felt a cold hand rubbing his lower back,easing the pain he felt there.He let out a heavy breath in relief.Still,Evan couldn't look back afraid of getting worse than the day before.He knew that it was Jonathan by how his body reacted,but he couldn't look at those eyes.Those blue orbs that got him into this trouble.

"I brought you breakfast."

His husky and deep voice made Evan flinch away from that tender touch.He lifted the bed sheet to cover his face,shedding fresh tears again.

He heard him heave a deep sigh,then he moved something that squeaked near the bed.

"I got you your favorites.Pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries."He rubbed his back again,confusing him more by how he was so sweet and caring."Come on Evan,I made them myself."

That soft tone of voice made Evan sulk more and cry even harder.Nice Jonathan was cruel.More cruel than the drunk monster who violated him yesterday.This nice side of him was confusing and troubling.Evan couldn't tell if he was faking it or if he was being real.

"I'm sorry,Evan."Jonathan went on after a brief moment of silence."I shouldn't have done that but..."He trailed off,forcing him to turn and look his way.

Jonathan had a sad smile and a deep frown on that handsome face.He pushed the cover away from his flustered face,and with his big hand,he wiped away his tears.Evan didn't react as he froze in place.He was afraid.More like frightened to anger him and experience what happened yesterday.

Jonathan's hand lingered on his face for a moment.His thumb grazed over his quivering lips and he licked his own.

"You don't have any idea how it's hard to discover your own weakness."He started,pushing away from his face and holding his hand.His fingers played with his own then intertwined,making Evan let out a shaky breath.He was pretty sure that his heart stopped for a minute there,being held by that hand and those captivating eyes.

Jonathan lifted his shaking hand to his lips,and placed a sensual kiss on each of his fingers.

"I thought I could prove that I'm a better boss than my father,since I didn't have any weaknesses like he did..."His plump lips caressed his arm,making the hair in his back stand up.

"You have no idea how it's like to have an urge for something which you resented for so long."

Evan was listening while watching those lips kissing and nibbling his skin.They felt so good and flattering.His heart gave out when Jonathan moved closer to be able to kiss his shoulder.He hummed against his skin and it sounded like a possessive animalistic growl.It shouldn't had turned him on but it did.

With glossy eyes he watched him pull away and lean closer to his face.

"You don't know how it feels to be forced to step down from your throne by something you couldn't help but feel....To be proved wrong in the most cruelest way ever."

Evan wouldn't deny that he wanted him to kiss him at that moment.Although Jonathan's words were cryptic,he hoped that they meant what he understood.That Jonathan did care for him.Loved him even.

"I'm sorry for what I did...But I never thought of myself as the type of person I am right now.I get provoked easily when it's about you,Evan....I get worked up so fast when it comes to you,and...and I don't know why."

He planted a chaste kiss on his nose and pulled back with a genuine smile.

"I promise to not hurt you,Evan."

That promise was never kept,as the next morning Jonathan repeated what he did that day,blaming him for everything.

 

"Evan?"

Lui shook him away from that painful memory looking concerned.

"We're here."

He followed Lui inside the store,Ohm and Arlan right behind him.As soon as they settled in the living room,Ohm's phone went off.Evan watched him frown looking at his phone,then he scowled.

"You fucking bastard!"He snarled,squeezing his phone in clear anger."You better let her go,Luke..."

He abruptly stopped,anger exchanged with a fearful expression.His hazel eyes dulled out in an instant and his complexion paled.

"I-I can't..."He stuttered,then pulled the phone away from his ear glaring at it.It was obvious that the caller hang up.

Evan looked at him with sympathy,expecting the worse from that terror-filled expression.Arlan and Lui weren't as patient as he was,asking the man what was wrong.

Ohm looked beyond shocked and afraid as he looked at Evan.The latter's heart jumped to his throat knowing what was behind that look.

"The mafia boss was the caller....He said that I'd better get him back what was his or he'd ask Luke to kill her."

"He's here?!"Lui exclaimed,scooting closer to him impulsively.His little buddy had nurtured this instinct of protectiveness about him.

Ohm shook his head,his frown only deepening.

"He said that I wouldn't like it once he comes here and not find what belonged to him at Luke's."

They all looked at Evan,like they expected him to react badly to what he said,but he didn't.He had already gave up when his eyes caught that tat in Arlan's arm.He knew that the time of him running away was over,and that he was deemed to be caught.Besides,he couldn't just let someone else get hurt because of him.It was enough that people suffered as consequences of him escaping.

"I'm not going to do as he said,Lui."Ohm said when his friend kept glaring at him."I just need time to think."

He sighed and slumped down on the high chair by the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry that you were placed in this position."Lui walked toward the troubled man and patted his back,in act of comfort.

He chuckled dryly,looking back at Evan.

"I'm an officer of the law.I don't negotiate with criminals,even if it involves the safety of those I love."

"I'm sorry."Lui apologized again but was cut off by Evan who mumbled in a daze.

"You should take me to that guy's place."

"No,Evan!"Lui had him in a good grip."You can't just give up so easily."

Evan smiled in appreciation,looking around at the bewildered faces.

"Thank you guys for what you did,especially you Lui,but it's my choice to make...I'm tired of running and I want a rest from the paranoia and fear.I want to end this."

"And being with him will get rid of those!"Ohm growled,his eyes glimmering with anger."You'll just wither away if you go back to him."

"Better than being in hiding."He shrugged and Ohm grabbed his arm in a painful grip.

"You're doing no one a favor by going back to him...You should seriously stop being a coward for once and stand up for yourself."

He pushed him back down to the couch with a huff.

"If you show a glimpse of weakness to those people,you're done...It's your own fault that you're in this position,Evan."He looked up at those fiery eyes and bit his lip not to cry."You let him control you and impose fear in your heart."

"He's right,Evan."Lui joined in."You let him manipulate you into thinking that he was the air you breath.You let him win over you for over a year,and he wants you back only because you defied him...You fought back and proved him wrong by getting your freedom back.Don't let him win over you again."

Evan had enough with people making decisions for him.He had enough of being reminded of how weak he was,or how he got.It was true that before knowing Jonathan he was self dependent.He'd fight back even when he knew that he wasn't going to win.But Jonathan took away that last grain of courage it was in him.He broke him with those venomous words he always hissed in his ears.

He didn't want to snap at them,but he was furious.Mad at himself for acting foolish and stupid all these years.

"What do you want me to do then,huh?! You want me to wait until he kills her,then kill another and another...Wait for him until he kills every person I care about and do nothing?!"

Ohm sat beside him,not intimidated by his glare.His eyes cleared of that anger and was replaced by gentleness and care.

"I want you to let us help you,Evan...Bri is going to be alright,I will save her."

Evan wished he could believe him.He wished that those vibrant eyes weren't an open book showing the doubt behind his words.

"I know how to save her."Arlan declared,grabbing all their attention."It's going to be risky,but it'll work."

Ohm and Lui nodded eager to hear.Evan just sunk deeper in his seat feeling useless as usual.

He convinced them to let him come along.The plan was that they'd go to Luke's strip club,where Bri was held hostage.Ohm and Lui would serve as a distraction,since Luke would be expecting him to come with Evan,while Arlan would sneak from the back and get her.They all agreed that Evan should stay behind,but he refused.There was a flaw in their plan and he was the only person that could help.They finally agreed that he'd be the lookout for Arlan while he saved the girl.

Lui nodded to Evan,not hiding the concern in his eyes as he opened the car door for him.

"Just head to the bar by the washroom and sit there."

He gave a curt nod,suddenly not so sure by how intimidating the men looked near the door.This is stupid,he thought,pushing himself to walk closer to the entrance.

He showed the forged club card to the bouncers,Arlan proved to have many hidden skills that were so impressive.He took off his black shades,walking inside the dark club filled with flashy lights.It was full of half naked people,grinding against each other on the dance floor.Today being Wednesday,the special day of the week where some of the well-known strippers give exquisite shows.

Arlan was right about the club being so dark for him to be noticed,as he backed him up when he wanted to join this mission.The crowded place served as a perfect cover as he slipped through the sweating bodies to the bar.

He claimed a seat as his own in the corner,watching the front door in hopes of being able to spot the guys when they'd walk in.This place made him so nervous and uncomfortable.Perhaps it was the smell of alcohol that brought unwanted memories and hidden fears.

His eyes caught the two guards by the washroom.A man in a blood red leather jacket was leaning on one of the guys saying something.The other nodded and gestured to the one beside him to follow,walking toward the front door.

Evan followed their line of sight and spotted Ohm walking with Lui.His small friend was hard to recognize,hiding his face under that black cap.He quickly used Lui's phone and texted Ohm that they were coming his way,and another text to Arlan for to proceed with the plan.

A sharp voice startled him.He turned around to see the man in the red jacket talking to the bartender.He looked like an everyday guy.Lean body that had some hidden muscles,showing that the man works out.He had a small tattoo on the right side of his neck,that Evan couldn't determine what it was.The only noticeable things were his beard and a scar on his right eye.Evan considered that this guy could be Luke,so he looked away before he'd notice him.Even in the dark,He couldn't risk being caught by him.

He sighed relieved when he walked away toward a staircase.Evan looked at the guys to find them avoiding the guards and circling around the people dancing,making it difficult for them to catch up.It was a tactic to buy time for Arlan to get the girl,and so far it was working.

He kept the lookout for any unwanted people,tapping his foot impatiently,waiting for the signal to leave.

And he did get the signal.

Ohm and Lui slipped past the frustrated and oblivious guards leaving the place.Evan stood up to do the same but was stopped by a fragile looking girl.Her wide ocean blue eyes and her pale complexion,made her hard to ignore.A petite body,with everything in the right places,getting all the attention from the hungry looking men in this club.She had freckles scattered perfectly over her soft face.Thick long eyelashes,and a shiny blond hair.

If it wasn't for the trashy clothes she was wearing,Evan would take her for a celebrity or even royalty.She just had that vibe of a wealthy girl about her,and he couldn't believe that such girl would be in this heinous place.

She smiled softly.A familiar fake smile that covered the distress behind it.She leaned closer to him and whispered.

"Buy me a drink,please."

Evan shook his head and wanted to clarify that he wasn't one of these guys in here,but she gently placed her hand on his arm and grimaced in fear.

"Please,you have to save me."

Evan gulped,not knowing what he should do.Her lips quivered at his silence and her eyes started to tear up.

"What do you mean?"He hesitantly asked,and she glanced back before looking back at him.This time,she looked really terrified.

"They're coming,please buy me a drink."

Out of fear,or maybe a sudden courage,Evan did.He ushered for the bartender for a drink.The girl never let go,tightening her grip when one man snaked his arms around her waist.

"Is he treating you right?"

Evan heard him say and she nodded hiding her teary gaze.He looked up with those steel grey eyes and eyed him up and down.He was studying him carefully,and Evan tried to keep a calm facade while he was panicking inwardly.

Maybe something about his eyes that alarmed the man not to trust him.He nodded to the bulky guys behind and looked back his way.

"Angel ain't working tonight...I would be happy if you follow my men here out of the club."

Evan looked at the girl who bowed her head down,tears were visible on her porcelain cheeks.It pained him for not being able to do anything.For being helpless like he was.He nodded to the guy,who had a creepy smile and followed the guys who practically pushed him out of the door.

He didn't know how his feet supported him to Ohm's car,but they did.He found himself being pushed inside the car by angry looking Arlan,and Ohm sped off down the empty road.

After he told them his encounter,and Bri confirming with her side of the story about the girls she met there,Ohm said that he'd talk to his chief which made Evan groan in protest.

"We need to save her..them...You didn't see her,Ohm.The girl was really scared and shaken."

"Yes,honey."Bri looked awfully calm giving what she went through,but Evan didn't want to point that out."They told me that he'd take them to the Royals hotel after tonight."

Ohm bit on his thumb musing.Arlan seemed to be thinking as well about this new development.Bri was eating some snacks Lui had offer,making him think of Anthony's words.Maybe this woman did in fact flirt with Luke which made her an easy prey to capture.But if she did like that guy spending practically the whole afternoon and evening with him,was she a danger to them.

Wasn't that mission suspiciously smooth and really easy,giving that this was the Ramos? Why didn't Luke call Ohm by now?


	9. Chapter Eight

Making new friends.

 

Evan felt something cold brushing his burning cheek.Tender touch so relaxing.He felt himself leaning to that relieving and soothing feeling,humming and relishing its comfort.He even felt a smile pull on his lips,burying his nose in that source of that relaxing chill.

He refused to open his eyes enjoying the moment.He knew he must be dreaming to feel such caring touch and he didn't wanted it to end by waking up.

A shiver traveled across his body and he felt the goosebumps rising.That source of cold turned out to be a hand,that caressed his cheek traveling down to his lips.Fingers brushed over them and he could tell the possessiveness and the longing from the act.He opened his lips obeying those fingers and he was met with a cold and minty breeze.Something brushed against his nose sending electric shocks down his spine to his groin.He moaned only from this action and got rewarded with a pair of lips against his own.

A kiss that was so agonizingly slow and sensual.A soft texture of skin that massaged his own in a familiar way.The same way from a far memory that he was so dazed to remember.Those lips moveùent turned demanding when he felt the weight on his bed change.A body leaning close to his own exchanging the heat he was in.With a flick of a skilled tongue,Evan opened his mouth invitingly.

It was just a dream so why not enjoy it.

While he moaned and grunted at how great of a kisser this person was,he felt a hand rub his hip.In instant he squirmed and moved his hips asking for more,silently pleading that hand to travel further and ravish his body.This was something Evan had missed for so long.That skinship with someone else.To feel somebody else feeding that lustful hunger he built for years now.Knowing that no one would be as great in bed as the bad boy.

A sexy chuckle that warmed his heart was heard.A warmth that soon faded when Evan opened his eyes wide in panic and was met with those bright and vibrant blue eyes he feared,yet adored.

Jonathan was leaning closer to his face,eyes had a glint in them for a fraction of a second before turning mysterious and unreadable again.A winning smirk painted on those lips that were over his own a second ago.

Evan quickly flinched away when his hand reached over to touch him.He quickly sat up looking around to see that Lui was sound asleep in his bed.The room was dark,but under the moon light he could see someone over his friend's bed with a gun.

A tight grip on his chin made him look back at the face he feared the most.That Cheshire grin was so bone-chilling that made him release a gasp.

"You thought you could escape me,Evan?"

That was rhetorical question and Evan knew it.His lips tucked closed under his teeth afraid of whimpering like the wuss he was.

How? was the word that possessed his mind.How did he find me? How did he get passed Ohm and how can I escape him?

Then his hows turned to whats,catching that sadistic glare Jonathan fixed him with.

What will happen to me? What will he do to my friend? What should I do and say?

"I knew that I'll find you sooner or later,and now that I did...."He trailed off moving closer to him and pinning him against the headrest of the bed."I'll punish you."

Evan didn't know why he reacted that way to his words.Like his body had a mind of his own submitting totally to the man.He even pushed his head to the side and let him sink in his teeth and bruise his neck.

"J-Jonathan."

He heard himself moan lucidly,feeling the man draw blood as he bit harder against his soft skin.

"Yes,Evan."Jonathan purred then chuckled huskily when he moaned in answer."You slut...My slut.You're mine,Evan."

Evan's eyes rolled back,damning those possessive words his husband growled for barging through the barrier he worked hard to build.

"Yours."He breathed.

Jonathan stopped biting and kissing his neck,moving to face him with a surprised look on his face.That surprise was morphed back to that stoic expression.Blood dripping down those full lips,making Evan lick his own at how much he wanted to feel them again.

He leaned toward them and felt strong hands pushing him back.

"Jonathan."He whimpered not taking his eyes off his luscious target.

"Evan."

"Evan,wake up."

He jolted awake at a hand against his mouth preventing him from saying anything.Lui looked pale even in the dark,holding a finger against his mouth in a shushing motion.Fear was clear in that look he gave him but Evan didn't care.He only cared about Jonathan and looked around for him,surprisingly disappointed when he found that only the guys were in the room.

No wonder it looked so good to be true.

"Wet dream,Evan...really?"

Arlan snorted,making him blush and look down in shame.Then his mind wondered about why were they here,In his and Lui's room.

"Not the time guys.We should leave."Ohm said as he closed the door he was peeking through."I can see them by the door."

"Who?"

Evan asked while being forced on his feet.Lui being the good friend he was,gave him some clothes to cover his indecent body.Since he lived with Jonathan,Evan learned the habit of sleeping naked.He considered himself dirty and he didn't want to sully his clothes.It was awkward when Lui first saw him stark naked,but he understood and explained how it was a post-traumatic stress disorder.

After what happened,it was bound that he'd develop some weird habits and this was one of them.

Ohm looked guilty and sad as he explained.

"Luke and his men are here...I knew that I shouldn't have trusted that bitch."

So did I? Evan thought,putting on his clothes in a haste,smiling weakly in gratitude when Lui handed him his shoes.

"Now,what should we do?"

Ohm was looking around the room for an escape.The window was a major no-no,being in the first floor with nothing to break their fall,was sure going to guarantee their death or breaking their limps,which was far worse for Evan than dying.

Arlan kept looking out of the door,sounds of people getting in could be heard.Lui seemed to snap out of his fear induced daze when he heard a voice calling Ohm's name in a sing song tone.

"The fire escape!"He exclaimed."We can access it from the living room."

No second thoughts were considered about the matter as they sneaked down the narrow hallway to the living room.The window creaked as it opened and the footsteps grew closer in a haste to their floor.

"I know that you're in here,Ohmy."

A deep voice in a teasing tone called from across the hallway.It was creepy enough to get them moving and climbing down the ladder to the ground.

Ohm looked back while the rest ran away,and was met with those fiery eyes that always made him feel weird.

Luke was leaning on the window with that sick,yet somehow...hot and troubling grin.He blew him a kiss,and Ohm listened to his feet and the guys when Luke's men started climbing down after him.

They didn't know how they managed to get away but they did.Catching their breath in a dark ally where they got rid of their phones afraid of being tracked down.Ohm took them to a friend's place who said that he trusted with his life.

Evan the whole way dreaded and self-loathed for causing all of this.He looked at his friend with regretful eyes for dragging him into this.Lui didn't seem to be that scared as he was earlier.It surprised Evan how calm and collected he was.His eyes twinkling with life,and he almost seemed to be enjoying this.

Arlan wasn't.He's been biting his nails,tugging his hair from time to time.From all of them,he looked scared the most.Evan knew that he was in deep shit as the rest of them.Faking his death and lying to the mafia would get you in the same trouble as running away from a furious,sadistic and crazed boss.

Ohm looked his way with a smile that looked like a grimace.In just these past few hours,Ohm looked like he lost weight.He looked skinnier than how built he looked when they first met hours ago.He couldn't tell if he was afraid or not.If he was,Ohm was doing a great job in hiding it.

"It's going to be okay,Evan."

Ohm said in attempt to console him,or maybe himself.His body language showed how much he doubted his words which made Evan look away at the empty street.

"Is it?"He mumbled under his breath.And just by saying this phrase,he remembered a warm conversation he had once with Jonathan.

The Mafia boss was upset for hurting him again,and Evan couldn't take how much troubled he looked so he leaned on his back,hands snaking around his waist making him tense.He placed his chin over his broad shoulders and sighed.

"It's going to be okay."He said with conviction.He truly believed that Jonathan wouldn't hurt him again,and gulped at the evident uncertainty in the other's response.

"Is it,Evan?...Is it going to be okay?"He paused exhaling a hefty breath."This is what you always say before something bad happens."

"It has to be."Ohm trailed him back from that memory,with a tone filled with confidence this time."We had a set back because I was being careless.I knew that the whole mission looked bizarre...Luke had only two men guarding Bri,and...and the bitch looked so calm for someone who went through such traumatic experience."

He gritted his teeth in frustration.Evan could see that he was blaming himself for this,just like he was.

With a sigh,his breath misting before his face in this chilling wee hours of the morning.

"It wasn't your fault,Ohm...I suspected her as well and didn't say anything.I should've said something,especially when that Anthony guy had something about her being after Luke behind your back."

"She did?" He asked,then chuckled dryly."Of course she is after him.She's always power hungry and money driven...Well,fuck her and fuck him."

"Right."Arlan dangled his arm around him with a playful grin.His fear seemed to have dissipated for now,eyes looking determined and sharp."You'll be the one laughing when you threw those crazy bunch behind bars."

"This is so thrilling!"

Lui gasped gaining their attention.He jumped like a kid in the empty street dancing."I never had so much excitement in my life.Being hunted by some dangerous people,the escape and the thrill...I feel so high right now."

Evan was the first one to laugh,feeling relief wash through him that his friend wasn't upset about what happened.He was still concerned,but at this moment he pushed it away letting himself enjoy a little bit of carelessness.

"Tell me about it."Arlan joined him,pulling the dancing man to his side and stopping him from making a fool of himself."I seriously didn't know that I missed this life until today...Since I ran away,I stopped doing the heavy stuff and my life felt meaningless.But now,I feel more...."

"Alive."

Evan finished for him surprising all of them by the sudden silence.Ohm smiled and nodded.

"Yes,you're right...If I stayed behind that desk,I wouldn't get this much excitement in my life,and I owe it to you,Evan,and your father."

Evan studied those eyes for hidden regret or fear and was met with the opposite.These guys looked adamant to stand against Jonathan and his mob,and he wouldn't deny that their determination scared him.They didn't know what Jonathan was capable of and to what extent he could go to get what he wanted.He was scary before being a boss and terrifying when he got the position.

I wonder how did these past years affected him?

They arrived to a sketchy house in a similar neighborhood.Ohm confidently ushered them toward the back of the house,greeting some guys who studied them thoroughly.They stopped him and Arlan,the man beside him grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve.

"They're Ramos,man."

He said to his fellow friend and the man flared his nostrils in anger.

"What Da fuck,Ohm...What're doing with these nasty ass bitches."

Evan glared back at the back for calling him a bitch.Hearing that he was referred to as Ramos made him gain a bit of confidence.

"Who are you calling bitch,joto?"

The man puffed his chest,walking toward Arlan and aiming to hit him.The latter didn't even flinch or look threatened,and thankfully Ohm stopped the man.

"Dime,they're cool...okay?"

The man looked at them in disgust,before huffing and spitting on the ground.He backed away leaning on the wall,his friends seemed to share his displeasure glaring at Evan and Arlan with so much hate.

"Where is Gorilla?"

Ohm asked him making him look away.He didn't answer and just nodded toward the small door they stood by,his eyes piercing through Arlan.

"I'd be careful if I were you,mother fucker...Next time,if I catch your white ass here,you'll get this blade up your ass for calling me a faggot."

He flashed the shining object making Evan swallow down the fear to keep his composure.Arlan wasn't impressed or scared by that,as he smirked.

"I know you want this ass but you ain't having it,puto."

"Enough!"

Ohm stepped between them trying to break the fight.Evan felt a tap on his shoulder to see a grinning Lui.

"I heard about gangs and mobs wars but I never seen such deep hatred before...damn,this is so exciting."

Evan just rolled his eyes following Ohm who walked inside the place like he owned it.For a detective he knew a lot of gangsters and criminals.That was the nature of the job,Evan thought.You get to befriend the people you meet everyday.

Gang members were all around the house.They all stood up and watched walk inside in an eerie silence.Once again,they seemed to listen and consider Ohm as their own making Evan wonder.The possibility of him being in gang before joining the police force wasn't a far fetched possibility.Ohm looked the part,with his Chicago slang accent and the way he sounded like a hooligan from the hood.Even the way he carried himself,and all the secret handshakes he shared with these hostile crowd.

Evan took a mental to ask about it later.

"Isn't this the new drug in the streets' logo?"

Lui gestured to the poster inside the office they were in.A weird hybrid of a gorilla and an elephant shaded in purple.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

Evan wondered when Ohm confirmed what Lui asked.

"Research."He mumbled with a shrug.Literally squealing when he spotted a custom made handgun plated in gold on top of a desk.

"Can I touch it?I want to touch it,please."

He was asking no one in particular,talking to the inanimate object.The guys laughing at how his eyes longingly studied the weapon.

A throaty laughter erupted behind them.A big buff man walked in,shaking his head at seeing Ohm.

"Hey,man.Long time no see...And you brought friends."

A graceful smile spread across his face bringing a friendly atmosphere to the hostility of the place.

"Gorilla."Ohm greeted,taking the man in a side hug."I always take my time to bring you trouble."He joked making the man chuckle.

For a gang leader,as it was implied,he looked so friendly and nice for Evan.It made him wonder how someone who looked this cool could lead such aggressive gang? So far,the men in the house gave him the wrong impression,and only this man that surprised him.

"I always welcome trouble,especially when it involves the Ramos' boss and his lackeys."He still had that cheerful smile as he looked at them.He motioned for them to sit,nodding for his men to leave his office and they hesitantly did."And this must be the Ramos boss' Buffy."

He looked at Evan obliging him to frown not understanding the meaning,while the rest shared a laugh.

"I'm no one's Buffy?"

He sounded unsure but still offended for some reason.He knew it must have meant something like a bitch or something,so he dejectedly looked at the man who called him that.

"Oh,my bad."The man lifted his hands up and smiled."I thought you're his husband or something."

Evan blushed looking down,not liking to be the center of all the attention.

"Anyway,"Ohm went on taking a serious tone."We're in some deep shit and need your help."

"Oh,I know."He nodded pulling out some pictures from his desk drawer."I received this from that sadistic boss asking to find him and he'd look away all 'the bad feud' we had with them."He chuckled not amazed while Evan gazed at those pictures of him from back at school.Some were taken when he wasn't looking,which made him wonder if Jonathan was watching him way before he got involved with him."He think we're afraid of him or some shit...I ain't no body's bitch,and I'm not helping that lunatic with anything."

Evan and Ohm smiled in gratitude at the man,and were disturbed by Lui who was mumbling something under his breath.He had one of the drug wrapper in his hand studying it.

"What's with you,boy?"

Gorilla looked at the bewildered man and smiled at what he said next.

"I don't get it why this drug is called Gorillaphent."

He chuckled kindheartedly and pulled the wrapper from the small man's hand.

"It's a secret..shhh."

He teased while the other laughed at how inattentive and gullible Lui was.He just glared at them before turning his interest elsewhere,at that gun on the desk to be exact.

"Can I try it?"

He gave the man puppy eyes,not caring that this was a gang leader he was talking to.It was like Lui lost his mind in his 'thrill high'.

Gorilla as well looked amazed by his enthusiasm as he nodded.

"I don't see why not."


	10. Chapter Nine

*Trouble*

"Say,Evan?"Lui whispered and Evan only hummed lazily as an answer.So immersed in the darkness of the room Gorilla provided for them.

Sleeping in a stranger's place and bed never appealed to him,but since he'd been on the run,that what's been doing so far.No matter how comfy the bed was and how smooth and silky the sheets were,it never felt like home.

"Why is the drug called Gorillaphent?"His friend asked in a musing tone and added before he could say anything in reply."And don't tell because of the logo."

Evan turned his way and looked at the dark figure of his friend.

"You know about the drug and how popular it is?"Lui hummed in answer."Do you know what is it used for?"

Lui sat on the edge of his bed,even in the dark Evan could tell that he was so excited to learn more.His crazy friend would do everything for the sake of his book.Even putting himself in danger by infiltrating the dangerous world...The world of that delirious boss.

"Umm....to get high?"

Evan smiled a little,finding it amusing how Lui's answer was the same as his when Jonathan told him about the drug.The boss back then was furious that the drug was circling the streets...His streets,as he recalled him saying.

"That's not why it's dangerous.This drug contains Phentolamine in addition to Rohypnol...The new rape drug and most on-demand in the black market.Phentolamine causes blood vessels to expand,thereby increasing blood flow directly to the man's sexual organs.Hence the last part of it's name."Evan sat up a little bit leaning his head on the headboard."The logo is just to cover for what the drug contains but the street drug dealers know what it's worth,and been asking for it in high demand...It mainly used in slavery rings and such.One pill can knock out a person for more than a day,and make them hot and horny for sex once they wake up.So that's why it's famous in the underground."

"You mean,the logo of the hybrid has nothing to do with the drug itself?"

Evan exhaled a deep breath before uttering a sound of agreement.

"Neat!"The other jumped from his bed,turning on the lamp that dimly illuminated the room.Not looking bothered that they were in a drug dealer's hospitality right now."How do you know about this?"

Evan quirked a brow at him and the other grinned widely.

"That was a stupid question."

"It was."Evan agreed.

They sat there in silence,Evan listening to his friend scribbling in his notebook which he manage to grab during their escape.He was writing so fast that he feared the paper would burst in flame from the friction.It was like his Lui was afraid to lose his line of thoughts,writing everything and anything that crossed his mind.Evan knew better than to disturb him when he was in his thinking mode and went into one himself.

He pondered about the one thing that kept nagging in the back of his mind.Jonathan had already chose another doña.A woman,probably with a curvy silhouette,big boobs,and a nice perky ass.While he was nothing but a flat chested and a firm ass dude that Jonathan got bored of.He wanted to chastise himself for thinking this way,or for even feeling anything toward him but his self-loath and pity stopped him.Maybe it was the fact that he felt jealous and betrayed by the man who took him as a husband by force then mistreated him.The man who promised him in their few great nights that he would never hurt him,and would always be his own.The same man who brought a woman to the house when he secured that he gained his trust not to escape.Evan wondered if she was the same woman he called his doña.

Was it even right to have another partner while still married to another?

Maybe that's why he's chasing me? he thought.

His mental ranting stopped when he heard some men outside frantically calling for others.It piqued his and Lui's interest,as the latter stopped writing and placed down his notebook glaring at the door of the room.

Evan opened the door to find the hallway empty.Him and Lui walked toward Gorilla's office and met a confused Arlan on the way.He eyed them questioningly and they both shrugged walking to the hidden door of the office.The one covered by a bookcase from both ends.

Evan jumped when Ohm pushed them back and shushed them.He gestured for them to listen,and just then Evan heard the same deep voice from earlier at the store.

It was Luke.

"What can I do for you,Cartoonz?"

Gorilla sounded calm and composed,like seeing him in his office didn't faze him.Evan couldn't see the other man and he wanted to have a look at him.He wanted to see the man that Jonathan trusted enough to let him rule over LA.The man he felt some certain jealousy toward,for gaining such privilege as the big boss' trust.

His trust was absolute for Evan,and in his eyes no one was worth having it.

Ohm was blocking the only way he could get a good view from.He looked his way to ask him to move but was surprised by the faraway look Ohm had.His eyes held the same confusion and longing Evan had when he first started hanging out with the Boss.

Ohm watched him look around the office,picking up stuff and checking Gorilla's liquor collection.The dark red pants he had on hugged his figure very nicely.Shiny sandy snake leather shoes that must have cost more than his monthly salary.A tight beige shirt with a couple of buttons opened showing a little bit of that fair skin.

Now that he was up-close,he looked well-built than the last time Ohm had seen him.He could tell just by his toned arms that were emphasized by that pulled up shirt.A Cartier diamond encrusted watch that looked custom made,and of course screamed money,so was the rest of his outfit.

He smiled,and Ohm felt something weird stir inside him.His face flushed a bit as his hazel eyes watched those rich brown ones analyze the place.That cocky grin revealed that he knew they were here,and it should've scared him but it didn't.Ohm didn't like the feeling he was experiencing right now,so confusing,but he didn't hate it also.

"You tell me,Gorilla.We both know that you won't keep them here without anything in return."

He raised a perfect eyebrow at the gang leader who just gave out a throaty laugh.

"I have to give it to you,man.You know me so well."He said with a laugh,and Ohm felt the rest panic behind him.

He looked back and gestured for them to stay calm and remain quiet,instead of whispering and getting them caught.

"Can I sit?"

Luke asked politely and Gorilla nodded mirroring his smile.He took his seat motioning to one of the guys to light his cigar.He offered one to the gang leader who declined subtly.

"I know that you're a businessman like all of us."Luke puffed the smoke out,cracking a beautiful smile.Ohm did think it was beautiful and slightly creepy as well."Let me guess.You want the boss to stay distracted because of that bitch-ass cocksucker you have hidden here,this way you'll have a wide open window for you to get your shit sold in time."

Gorilla didn't reply but smiled in agreement.

"You see,here where you're wrong...The boss said that either he finds him waiting at his hotel or he'd pay you a visit like last time...And this time,believe me,no one will get out of this alive."

"Oh,I know."Gorilla didn't even blink,but Ohm that knew man for quite some time could tell that he was scared and distraught."But I also can kill his man before he could even step a foot in here....Let's call it a payback for killing Satt."

The air turned tense.Luke smoking his cigar with a thoughtful glare disturbing his calm facade.He didn't seem to care about the threat though.He looked like he planned beforehand how the whole thing would go down,and he confirmed it when he grinned sadistically again.

"You'll be doing me a favor,to be honest...That wuss of a man brought nothing but trouble to all of us.You kill him,the boss will kill you,then I can run my business in peace."

"What the hell?"

Lui whisper yelled and Ohm shushed him.

"Gorilla won't kill anyone,I'm sure of it....At least I hope so."He mumbled the last part.He trusted the man with his life but not with the others'. People could do anything for power,and this was a great opportunity for Gorilla to have the upper hand over a feared deranged mafia boss.

"If you don't care about him then why are you here?"

Luke just kept wearing the same sick grin and looked toward the hidden door Ohm was peeking through.

"You have someone else I want,and I'm ready to make a deal for that one."

He blushed and didn't know why he did.Luke clearly wanted to kill him because he ruined so many of his deals.That look and smile meant nothing.

Ohm stepped out of his hideout since Luke already knew where he was,and leaned on the door frame with arms crossed over his chest.Luke didn't hide that his pose affected him,as he adjusted his pants and tucked his lips between his teeth in a low hiss.

"Ohmy,"He purred and Ohm rolled his eyes at him."I missed you,baby."

Gorilla just chuckled at that,looking at both of them with a knowing grin.

"You got that bitch of a girlfriend,what the fuck do you want right now?"

"You-"

"I'll chop off you tongue and shove it back in your mouth if you don't stop this bullshit."

A smirk pulled on those thin,rosy,and delicious looking lips as he stood up walking his way.

"You lack discipline but your body is so responsive.I think I can handle a bit of disrespect."

Maybe throwing threats and cuss words while he was blushing like some school girl wasn't working.Not only that,but his vital organs betrayed him acting up when the man walked his way.His heart was pacing like crazy and his breathing rugged like he ran a marathon.

"Luke."He threatened firmly,finding his voice back and little bit of collection.The other just sighed,standing dangerously close to the door that just now Ohm realized the rest were hiding behind.He couldn't stop the bearded man as he looked out of the door then looked back at them disappointment.

"I really thought the rest were hiding there."

Ohm was thankful that the guys moved away just in time.He didn't know what got them to move and hide some place else but he was grateful for it.

"They're not here.You think Gorilla is so stupid to leave them here."Ohm remarked snarkily,but the other didn't lose his smirk.

"On the contrary.I think Gorilla is smart enough to keep them here,and that's what I planned upon."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Him and Gorilla asked,and like in cue the sound of gun shots were heard.

Luke pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gorilla who was reaching for his own.

"Nuh-uh."He winked maliciously at the now pale man.Ohm couldn't leave his friend and ex-boss from back in the days when he was part of the thugs in the streets.This man was the reason he joined the police forces,always believing in him and telling him that he could do it.That he could clean up and become a better man like his parents always hoped for.

"You think I'd disobey that crazy boss and let you kill his man.He'll kill me and kill you just for thinking about it."He glanced at Ohm and throw him a kiss."It really stupid for you to stay here knowing that they are cameras around the block."

"Enough with this bullshit and state your business."

"I am here just to buy him some time,baby."

The door flung open and two men walked followed by the big man himself.His cold eyes scanned the room,glaring at Ohm in the process that his feet went jelly from how deathly that gaze was,and looked back at Luke.

"Where is he?"

His raspy voice made a nauseous shiver ran through Ohm's spine.His stand,voice,and deadly eyes all screamed power and dominance.He could now understood why Evan was so broken.After living with this man,anyone would go insane from the horrible and fearful experiences they went through.

"I know he's here,but Gorilla doesn't want to cooperate."

The boss just looked back at Gorilla who was still glued in his seat,looking beyond terrified.

"Fine."He said with a shrug,and lifted the gun not giving him time to plea or say anything,shooting him in the shoulder.He dusted his dress shirt and pants like he didn't just shoot a man,striding then toward the groaning man like a predator cornering his prey.

"I was told before that the shoulder blade wound is really painful and I didn't believe it at first.That until I got shot there myself...It hurts like a bitch,right Gorilla?"

The man groaned in response,trying to keep his face and not whine like a bitch infront of Ohm.

"Who's this?"

The boss asked as he stood face to face with Ohm.The latter tried not to look scared,keeping eye contact with those lifeless eyes.They seemed to only induce more fear into his soul for how void of emotion they were.

It was Luke's turn to panic as he stood beside him and placed his hand around him.Ohm just glared at him in response,trying to shrug his hand off and failed against that tight grip.

"This is..you know..."He stammered and the other just frowned in clear anger.

"Speak,fucker.I ain't got all day!"

Ohm didn't appreciate being spit on his face while the Ramos' boss yelled at his subordinate.

"I'm a friend-"

He started in a defiant tone,and was stopped by a blow to the mouth that almost knocked his teeth out.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you!"

Ohm could taste blood as he bit his tongue hard from the unexpected punch.He looked up with a glare at the man who wiped his hand in sheer disgust.Luke pushed him behind and faced his boss.

"He's a good friend of Evan,and I don't think killing him would benefit you in any way."

His expression didn't change,looking as indifferent as before.

"The less friends he has the better."

He lifted his gun,gesturing for Luke to move.Ohm gulped and actually for the first time he felt so scared.He knew that he'd kill him for sure,and didn't know what got him to lean on Luke's back for support.He felt him stiffen a bit before he relaxed.His hand searched for his own,and held it tight when he found it.

The boss must have noticed hearing him snort a laughter.

"So that's how it is?"

"Boss!"

One man walked in from the no longer hidden door and waited for Jonathan to allow him to speak.Seeing him walk through that door,Ohm understood why the guys disappeared earlier.They must have saw the Ramos' men coming in and had no choice but to leave him behind.

Once the man got the authorization to speak by a curt wave from the boss,he reported like the good dog he was.

"We didn't find him anywhere,but we caught someone trying to leave the place."

Another man walked in pushing Lui out of the door that he stumbled on the carpeted floor.The little guy looked beyond scared.The excitement seemed to leave his body as he came eye to eye with the boss.

"And who the fuck is this?!"

The deranged man asked and pressed Gorilla's wound for answer.The man yelped in pain,spitting blood on the carpet making the boss scrunch his nose in disgust.

"H-His name is L-Lui."He managed to say and the other didn't seem to like that answer as he pressed his shoulder wound harder this time.Gorilla's eyes rolled back from the pain and the wails,and Ohm couldn't take his screams anymore.

"He's Evan's best friend."

The boss pushed pass out Gorilla off his chair and sat down fuming.He threw a bowl that was filled with Gorillaphent,that only fueled his rage even more,across the room in frustration and glared at Lui.

"So you're all his friends...Who's the fucker that has been hiding him all these years?"

Ohm and Lui exchanged looks,and that must upset the boss who shot a warning bullet near Lui's head.He almost hit one of his men but of course he didn't care.Lui froze in place with wide horror filled eyes.Ohm observed how his Adam's apple bobbed visibly as he rambled incoherently about how he housed Evan for the past three years.

Finally some expression other than anger showed on that cold face.It was unreadable yet it was something that could be described as weakness.

"This only means I have to kill one of you,and I can't kill you."He groaned pointing at the man who was about to faint from fear.

Ohm looked at Lui who sighed relieved,and behind him he saw Arlan peeking through one of the floor panels on the other side of the door.He waved him to come,and he didn't know if he should.He could easily slip through the door since Luke was covering his body.Lui wouldn't get a chance to escape since one of the men was still holding him.

But he's not going to die,he thought trying to convince himself to run.While he was planning his escape,something weird happened.Luke must've seen Arlan and he started to move toward the door with him behind.The bearded man let go of his hand and handed him his gun,discreetly.Ohm couldn't believe what was happening and he knew well enough what this meant for Luke's life.

He raised the gun and held against Luke's temple.Finally coming out with a solution that could save all of them.He looked back at the boss who didn't even blink or flinch at what he did,and snarled.

"You let us go or I'll kill him."

"Do it."He flatly replied."Come on,kill him.He brought it on himself for trying to save your ass."

Ohm begged his hands in his mind not to shake and show weakness,keeping eyes contact with that fearless man.

"Tell your man to let go of Lui."

"No,I don't take orders from anyone.Just kill the damn fool,or you know what,I'll help you with that."

A shot was fired and hit Luke in the chest.Ohm in panic and hurt started firing at everyone.He first shot the man holding Lui and pushed him out of the door.He turned to shoot the boss and yelped when something hit his shoulder making his whole left side burn in flame.

Ohm felt someone pushing him away,closing the door and barricading it with the bookcase.It was all in blur as Luke helped him down the wooden panels where Lui,Evan and Arlan were waiting.He flashed him a smile,captivating his eyes with so much care before closing it back in and staying behind.

"We need to help him."He heard himself weakly say in panic."He'll kill him if we don't get back there."

"We'll all die if we get back there."

Arlan argued back,helping him as they ran toward the back of the house where one of Gorilla's men was waiting.It was the same guy that quarreled with Arlan when they first arrived to this place.He looked at them and nodded toward the car.

"I take it Gorilla didn't make it."

Lui just shook his head and the man nodded again getting behind the wheel.

"Then,this means war."


	11. Chapter Ten

Dead End.

 

"T-They escaped, boss."

Jonathan looked at the scared man standing infront of him in silence for a while, enjoying how he visibly trembled in fear for something bad would happen to him. To induce crippling fear in other people was so thrilling and amusing to him. It made him feel powerful and dominant, skyrocketing his ego and pride.

He smirked after tormenting the poor soul with his eerie silence, pushing up from the chair and walking toward the panting bearded man on the floor. Luke was trying to hide the immense pain he was experiencing, matching his glare when he crouched infront of him.

Jonathan cocked his head to the side assessing the wound of the man he considered his favorite for years now. Watching the thick red liquid oozing down and smearing his fine shirt. He hummed in disappointment when he figured that it wasn't life threatening and that Luke would survive.

Huffing, Jonathan stood up earning a frown from Luke who looked confused yet more scared of what would happen. He threw him the handkerchief he had in his vest pocket to wipe the blood off his face. Footsteps were coming his way, and looking away from that deep frown of confusion covering the bearded guy's face he was met with the second pair of brown eyes he admired. Marcel was looking back at him with those calculating eyes, trying to ignore Luke who was lying on the floor by his feet.

"H-He escaped?" He wondered, Scotty right beside him not hiding the concern in his eyes for Luke. Him and Marcel were always attached by the hip like those annoying couple in those suburban houses of a perfect neighborhood. It did irritate Jonathan to see them so attached to each other this way. It made some weird sensation fill his heart and mind, making him long for something like that.

Something he could've had a long time ago.

He ignored the dumb question, seeing that it was obvious he didn't get what he was looking for. He looked back at his men who were waiting for his orders, and with a jerk of his chin, they walked to the unconscious gang leader carrying him out of the place.

"What are you planing to do with him?"

Scotty nervously asked earning a slight fearful glare from Marcel. They never gained the courage to ask him about stuff like this. Since he became the successor of the Ramos, his friends feared him and never seemed to be themselves around him. Everyone was scared of him seemingly incapable of speaking their mind. All were frightened except for him. Evan was the only one Jonathan trusted with his life. That man never failed to speak his mind nor hide the fire in those stunning eyes.

Even after he tried hard to make him hate him, Evan still looked at him fondly with those hopeful eyes. The old boss, his father, told him that Evan would eventually change him, and he wanted nothing but to prove him wrong...

"Gorilla will be our guest for a while." He muttered firmly catching Marcel's questioning gaze at Luke. " As for this one, get him treated first-"

He got cut off by Luke who coughed blood trying to speak.

"Kill me now if you want but don't let him die."

Jonathan snorted watching how Marcel and Scotty got more and more confused.

"Pathetic." He spat the word making his way toward the office but Luke's words stopped him.

"You're doing the same thing for the man you love, Boss."

"Huh?!"

Jonathan looked back with a deadly glare that didn't seem to work on the panting man. He had a bloody grin, breathing heavily with lulled dazed eyes.

"You can deny your feeling for the man but we both know how much you love him, Jonathan. . . You're putting so much effort to find a man that you claim you hate, hurting everyone that stood in your way."Luke coughed again making him cringe in disgust, gesturing to Marcel and Scotty to help the delusional guy. "I'm doing the same thing, Boss. The man that's probably dying out there is someone I care for."

He snorted mockingly, trying to ignore how much his words hit home. He made his way back to his car stopping when one of his men handed him a notebook. Under his impatient inquisitive glare, the man stammered.

"I found this with that guy I caught before...It has something you should read."

He nodded getting inside his car that started moving under his order. He started flipping the pages of that book, reading through the notes that were detailed and familiar. He couldn't help it but grew more aggravated by the whole situation. He wanted to catch Evan to punish him; at least that was what he believed. He considered him as the one that got away in a whole a different meaning.

Jonathan still trusted him which was troubling. Evan learned so much about him, having those eyes that always made him submit like a trained dog. He hated them. . .He hated how much he adored them. They were always glinting with a raging fire that warmed his icily cold heart.

Evan was the key to his heart, and it wasn't because he loved him. Jonathan believed that he could never fall in love; so it wasn't the reason why he was hunting him. He just wanted him. Evan was his, and Jonathan would never share what was his with anyone.

Him running away like that had attracted attention from the wrong kind of people. They considered Evan as his weakness, which was somewhat true. He could deny it as much he wanted but that was the truth. Evan was his only weakness for knowing how to calm him. If someone tried to use him as leverage, Jonathan wasn't quite sure how he would react.

Going back to the book and going through the notes, feeling the corner of his lips lift up slightly at what was uncovered there.

So he did love me, he thought to himself, catching his driver watching him warily through the rear-view mirror making him frown.

"Eyes on the road, Desmond!" He barked through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, boss." The man mumbled hastily, eyes fixated on the road.

The smile made it back to his face knowing what Evan would be thinking about right now. His suicidal friend had a deadly venom running through his system. Without the cure he got about three days max. Evan would be forced to come look for him to get the antidote. Besides, from what he read in the notebook, the strong-willed Asian was planing to save some girl he met at Anthony's.

What's so special about her? Did he take a liking to her? Why the fuck my chest tightened at that?

Jonathan rubbed his chest with a bewildered glare. His mind ran wild at the possibilities and he rejected every one of them.

He pulled out his phone dialing Craig's number to check back on his work. At the first dial the man picked up sounding nervous on the other end.

"You found him?"

Jonathan hummed with a twisted smirk, thinking of how much he was having fun playing this hide and seek game. Thinking of the taste of victory once he'd have his hands on Evan. The Asian was just extending the inevitable and feeding his lust for him. . .His lust for the pain he'd show him.

The things he'd do to him. . .

"A-Are you bringing him here? I-Is he alright?"

"I didn't see him but I guess he's fine...He managed to escape though, but I'll get him soon enough."

He heard him sigh relieved and it just made him chuckle darkly at that.

"You shouldn't be happy that he escaped, Craig. Getting him back means that Tyler will be free once again."

Craig mumbled a half-assed apology not hiding his displeasure and hatred in his voice.

"Anyway, is there any news about Sasha?"

"Umm,"Craig started and he could hear him typing on the keyboard. "He's in New York at the moments. There are rumors of him attending the auction going on tomorrow night."

"Then schedule a meeting for us at the same hotel."He paused listening to Craig's rhythmic breathing on the phone. "And Craig? I need Jason for this so ask him to be here by tomorrow morning."

"Alright, but why don't you let Luke handle this. Sasha trusts him, and he's clean and quiet at doing his job unlike Jason."

Jason was a lunatic that he came across one day. The wound in Jonathan's shoulder was caused by him, that was how he gained his respect. The man was the right hand of the Russian Mafia's boss. Sasha trusted him with everything. Maybe there were some personal feelings involved as well for that trust. Jason stopped working for him after the incident in which the crazy man failed to assassinate him, Sasha was separated from the said man. Losing an old bet he agreed on when Jonathan first started running the mob.

Jonathan was well aware that both men hated him, like everyone else. He still didn't care offering a job to Jason to keep an eye on him and maintain that end of the bet he had with Sasha.

To rule the underground wasn't easy. Even his father advised him against it, but Jonathan needed something to occupy his mind with. He made a lot of enemies these past years. Making each and every gang and mob leader bow to him as he slipped the rug from under Sasha's feet. Grinning like a delirious man when he won the mob war.

The bet was about the weakness of each other. Jonathan admitted with a definitive tone that he didn't have one and so did Alexander, or Sasha as he preferred to be called. For a mob leader, you have to be cruel, cold, and apathetic, which was how Jonathan was described. His enemy was known for that as well, and both knowing a fight between them would leading to nothing, they settled on the silly bet back then.

Of course Jonathan quickly figured out his enemy's weakness just by how his eyes twitched when his trusty blade made contact with Jason's hard skin. The crazy man tried to kill to save his boss to trouble of competing against someone like Jonathan.

Oh how he laughed heartily that day, asking Sasha to fulfill his end of agreement and give up on his position and the person he was holding dear. Of course he denied and tried to play it as if he didn't care about his right hand man.

The mob war started when the news of Jason's death spread, breaking any sort of peace agreement they had then. The look on Sasha's leafy green eyes said it all. How broken and hurt he looked that made him inattentive, weak, and finally inadequate for leading the underground.

"Should I inform Anthony that you'll be attending the auction as well?"

Craig asked when he didn't get any response from him, and Jonathan grimaced at the thought of attending that disgusting display. These auctions were the only thing he hated about his job which was why he left Luke in charge. He didn't mind trafficking anything but humans. Jonathan might be a cold heartless man but he didn't approve on slaving humans and stripping them of their freedom. But this came with the job and he had to do it, or else someone else will challenge him for a position he shed blood to get.

"I will be staying at the hotel but I'm not attending the stupid auction. . .Also, ask Brian to prepare an antidote for Jason to bring with him here, I might need it."

Ending the call, Jonathan leaned back on the comfortable leather car seat and sighed.

"I only have to sit and wait for you to come, Evan."

A wide grin spread on his face imagining how their meeting would be.

 

Evan paced back and forth watching as Arlan and Dime trying to figure out what was wrong with Ohm. He suddenly had a fever which was not from the bullet wound. Arlan did his best to clean it up and disinfecting it, but they all knew the fever was caused by the weird looking bullet.

It looked like those ones from a Sci Fi movie. It had something gooey in its shell inducing fear in all of them. It didn't need a genius to figure out that it was some kind of venomous bullet; the only thing to think about now was how much time Ohm had left before he perished.

"I heard about this shit."

Arlan spoke after Ohm's moans settled down into breathy snores.

"Boss has been financing some weird experiments done by some batshit crazy scientist. . . There is an antidote, but it'd be risky to go and steal it."

Evan stopped pacing looking at the man with anger filled eyes, that had so much determination in them.

"We don't have a choice. I can't let Ohm die!"

Arlan and Dime exchanged a look before looking back at him. Lui was still in his own world, shaken by what happened twelve hours ago.

"The boss must have the antidote but to get to him is impossible. If we're not killed by his men, we'll definitely taste lead by him."

"Yes,"Dime interrupted."Which is why we ain't going to get it from him. . .The scientist will be the one to help us."

"And why would he do that?"

Evan took a seat next to his friend who had a faraway look staring at sweating Ohm.

"The scientist was believed to be working for that maniac of a boss against his will; To pay off his sister's bills and get her out of the slavery ring."

Dime logged on his laptop and pulled up a file. It had pictures of the Ramos. Evan' breath shuddered just by seeing Jonathan's picture in which the latter looked pissed, as usual. He couldn't believe that he was so close to him yesterday night. The fear he felt hiding there and waiting for the rest. He did froze for a moment when he saw blood covering Ohm and that Luke guy. Evan knew what Jonathan was capable of but he never witnessed him doing his 'job'.

Dime clicked on a file pulling up information about the said mad scientist. The man looked harmless. Kind blue eyes, ashy blond hair and innocent looking features. A tired smile like the one you take in school's picture day. He looked in his early twenties for him to be a scientist, and seriously nonthreatening.

I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

Evan found the face so familiar too. He met the guy before or so he thought. His eyes widened and locked with Lui's who frowned in question. He remembered the promise he made that night, recalling that girl's features and how terrified and hopeless she looked.

"It's the girl!" He exclaimed and they all looked confused. "He looks like the girl who approached me at the club."

"This is his sister." Dime scrolled down showing a picture of the girl in which she looked healthy, young, and most importantly happy.

Lui held his arm and made him look back at him.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah, are you sure? If she's the one then I know where she'll be today. We need her to get the antidote. Bryce will be helpful when we'll tell him that his sister is safe."

Evan nodded with determination, feeling sorry for the girl and a pang of hatred toward the man who took away her freedom.

Jonathan.

"How can we get her?" Lui shook his head and frowned. "How can we get to him as well? Don't we need to check first how this poison works and how much time we're working with?"

He made sense. Evan looked back at the rest who seemed to have everything figured out. Arlan looked him in the eyes as he explained his plan.

"Your friend will help us-"

"You mean Craig?!"

Arlan nodded and Evan added."Leave Craig out of this. I've already caused him a lot of trouble-"

"Which is why he'll help us." Arlan moved and sat beside him locking his fearless and determined eyes with his hesitant pair. "Listen, saving Ohm is a priority right now. Getting our hands on that venomous weapon is also an advantage. We could get him imprisoned, Evan. We could finally get him sent to some high security prison for making a dangerous weapon like this one. You'll get to be free and so will the others. You'll get to see your parents again and have your life back."

"Evan,this is our time to fight back. . . And I have a good plan in which nothing could go wrong."

Arlan was wrong. Everything that they thought wouldn't happen did happen, and now Evan was held in a cellar with the girls he came back to help.

How did this happen?

Evan followed the plan in hand. He wore the hotel staff's uniform getting an easy access to the hotel. Security was tight as Arlan said, but only around the theater room where the auction will happen.

With the help of Dime, who stole in a blink of an eye from the head of staff his key card, they gain access to the basement where they figured the girls would be. To their luck, note the sarcasm, they stumbled upon the men hired for security over the girls. Dime and Arlan were quick in reaction and knocked them out swiftly not before one of them fired his gun. He didn't shoot anyone, fortunately, but he almost alarmed others.

They spread in search through the rooms for where the girls were, avoiding the security room where two lazy old men seemed not to care about what was happening around them.

Evan did find the room. His empathetic heart guided him to the last room by the service elevators. He let Dime take care of opening the door, watching out of any unexpected surprises.

Everything went smoothly. Evan found the girl within the hopeless faces in that room. How their faces morphed between fear and hope. Seeing him behind Dime, the girls seemed to understood that he wasn't a bad guy.

Arlan radioed Lui to bring the car closer to the alley, telling the rest of the girls that they'd get back for them which pained Evan when the hope left their faces. They started to beg and so did the girl he came all this way for.

Evan locked his eyes with Arlan who shook his head knowing they didn't have time nor space in the car to help them all.

"They brought us here in a big truck."The girl suggested when they started arguing, with a hopeful and a pleading tone" They always park it at the back."

Evan looked back the guys. Dime just shook his head mumbling about them getting killed along the lines while Arlan frowned in thought.

"Lui." He called in the radio and his friend responded. "Do you see any trucks near you?"

Static was heard before Lui replied affirming that a food truck was there.

Arlan sighed looking back at the girls then at Dime.

"You go first and check if there are any men to take care of. . . Also, I'm sure you can start the truck without the need of keys."

He smirked a little when the large man frowned.

"Why? Because I'm black?!" He hissed.

Arlan's smirk widened.

"Nope. It's because you're a thug."

Dime opened his mouth to probably some profanities but Evan cut him off.

"Not the place or the times, guys."He looked back at Arlan knowing he'd refuse what he'd ask him to do." No time for arguments, you take the girl and follow Dime while I'll wait here with the rest."

"No-"

"Arlan," Evan fixed him with a definitive glare. "Ohm's survival is far more important right now than anything. Besides, I will hide somewhere until you show up. Or better yet, why don't you give me the radio and inform me when it's clear for us to move."

"That's a good idea, Arlan." Dime whispered back, urging the man to move. "Evan is smaller than you and can hide in those boxes over there if anyone showed up."

He pointed his fingers at some large boxes in the end of the large hallway. His deep chocolate eyes begging silently for Arlan to agree. Dime seemed to grow a liking to the Latino man.

It turned up that it was a bad idea. Evan found himself in a predicament when a group of guards showed up. He hid as planned and listened with horrified eyes to some girl pleading someone to stop hurting her as he asked for who opened the door.

There was a loud slap and a thud that made his chest tighten not knowing what he should do in this situation. That was until one of the girls decided enough was enough and told the men where he was hiding.

Now Evan found himself in the same situation as the rest of the girls. Bruised and bloody from the pitiful fight he held against four muscled men. He sat in the corner of the room stripped of the radio Arlan gave him. Evan knew that he was on his own to get out of this situation. For sure he'd be killed, or worse. The worse being handed to Jonathan.

He pulled his knees against his chest and rested his face in between, willing himself not to cry.

It's over for me.

After what seemed like hours, those men showed up again. One of them selected a few group girls for some men to escort to where Evan believed the auction will be held. He stared back at the man with a defiant glare which made the other smirk.

"We rarely get requests for males but today seems to be your lucky day." Sarcasm laced his tone of voice. "The man who asked specifically for the beautiful Ashley said he'll take you instead."

Evan looked away, whimpering slightly at what he said. He closed his eyes tightly shut when he felt him crouch infront of him. His Tobacco breaths fanned over his face when his head was forcefully turned up to look at him. The man had a sick grin, showing off a golden tooth.

"You helped her escape so now you get to fill their place, fuckboy." His large hand caressed his cheek making him flinch back and cringe in disgust. "We'll clean you up good and you'll be the special merch of the night. . .A faggot like you would love to hear grown men fighting over you, won't you?"

Tears filled Evan's eyes, starting back at the man with a clenched jaw.

"But in the end, I will hand your ass to that sadist who promised to get obedience out of you."

Evan tried to shook his head out of the man's grip but the latter squeezed his cheeks harder making his lips pucker.

"He has a thick dick that will fill this mouth of yours."

He pushed his head back that it slammed against the wall and laughed as if he'd just heard the funniest joke of the year. Striding past the men and pointing a finger at him before leaving. Two men walked to him and Evan decided that he needed to fight back.

He struggled and trashed around giving them hard time to control him, but all his attempts failed when with one smack to the head he felt dizzy and lightheaded. Something was placed in his mouth that tasted so sweet. One of the man blocked the air off his nose and mouth obliging him to swallow whatever it was.

He watched them with blurred eyes taking him up in a service elevator, a purple wrapper caught his eyes and Evan knew what they gave him.

Gorillaphent.

His eyes downcast on the carpeted floor, being dragged along to his demise. Evan, for a moment there, wished if he would be handed back to Jonathan. Him would be way better than being sold to some creepy, sick and twisted man.

His eyes teared up more, urging himself to fight. To find the strength to fight back or come up with a way out of this.

The men stopped infront a white door, and before they could open the door to his new life, a voice made them look back. A familiar voice that made Evan's heart swell up in hope. He lifted his head and looked pleadingly at the man.

Anthony gave his men a confused glare before meeting his eyes resulting in his own widening. Behind him a blond buff guy. Light colored eyes, blue or green Evan couldn't tell. His mind was still hazy from the blow he took earlier. The man stood tall, dominance and power reeking off of him. Hair slicked back with few strands over his intimidating face, a clean shaved beard and a dainty nose softening his rough features.

His eyes bore in his own, seemed calculating and analyzing him. Hands in his dress pants pockets, showing off his broad and muscular shoulders.

His attention was averted from the man when he felt his body heating up. His feet seemed unable to lift him up when Anthony pushed the men away from him. He leaned on the wall watching the strange and foreign looking man while Anthony was yelling at his men.

The man just stared back at him then his eyes narrowed.

"Who is he to Delirious?"

Evan felt himself frown at the man's words and the thick eastern accent. His English was good but he could detect the Russian accent in it.

Anthony looked back at the man with a fake smile,nodding for his men to leave.

"Sorry about this, Sasha. We should leave now and not let my boss wait any longer."

The man didn't move an inch nor his eyes left Evan who was panting by now. His body was reacting weirdly and not to his accord. His lips were wet drooling, and not only his lips. He could feel his groin getting hard by the second. His skin on fire and he seemed super sensitive to any sudden movement.

"Is he the guy Delirious is looking for?"

There was a slight of mischief in his tone that didn't go unnoticed. Evan made a huge effort to look at Anthony and speak.

"Need. . .leave, now."

Anthony looked between him and the stranger.

"Just excuse me for a minute, Sasha. He must be drugged and I need to make sure he'll be alright." He pulled him into his arm supporting him, making Evan bite back a moan from how good it felt to be touched.

"I'll be right back." Totally ignoring the man's questioning glare.

Anthony walked him through the hallway, grumbling whenever Evan's feet wobbled. He was pushed into a room that had some cleaning supplies. A storage room, he figured. Anthony was kind enough to help sit down on the cold floor.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" He scolded and seemed more scared for his life than Evan's. "Not only you were about to get your ass sold to some old man with sadistic habits, now Sasha has his eyes on you. . .The boss will kill me and burn the whole hotel down with the people in it, then kill your tan ass."

Evan didn't find the strength in him to talk back, grateful that the man saved him from a horrid future.

He was being thankful way too soon.

"You sit your damn ass here and wait. The boss is here so I'll tell him to come get you."

Evan's eyes shot up at the man and he opened his mouth to beg but only hot air came out.

"Don't strain yourself. The drug in your system is powerful and you'll need relieve soon." Anthony looked down at his crotch making him grew more uncomfortable. "I would help but I'm sure he'll kill me if I did, so wait here."

He left before Evan could say anything, not like he had it in him to talk. He glared at the door that looked so far away. He could imagine the look on Jonathan's face when he'd come get him. He could taste the pain that he'd put him through. Evan knew that he was done for and that he should kiss the little freedom he had goodbye.

He did his best to get up, leaning on the shelves and dropping all the products on the ground reaching for something to support himself. His eyesight hazy and foggy. His breathing ragged and heavy. Evan dragged his feet on the floor to the door, groaning and even moaning from the friction.

The drug was torture. To feel this hot from pleasure induced by a drug. To feel the need to be ravished and touched by someone else, a feeling beyond your control. To hear your heart thudding loudly against your chest seeking attention as well. Evan's body was all in alarm producing pheromones for Alpha males asking for lustful pleasure.

He tried opening the door only to find it locked. His hopes of getting out all swept away. Evan couldn't help but cry. Sobbing harder when he heard people talking behind the door.

This was it. The door would open and his prison guard would walk in. In his last attempt, he hid behind the door hoping he'd be missed in the large room. To his surprise, the person who walked in was a female staff who shrieked at the spilled detergents on the ground. In her haste and frustration, she left the door open leaving the room and talking to someone about the mess she found.He heard her leave to where she'd get something to sweep the floor and sighed relieved.

Evan thanked whoever was looking out for him, wobbling out of the room and leaning on the wall as he dragged himself away. Adrenaline mixed with that drug was the worst combination. His silent moans turned loud. He was out of breath and energy to move any further. He sat on the ground trying to rest for a bit before trying again.

A door opened in the end of the hallway. He could see the same men from before but they didn't seem to notice him. They were all busy yelling at each other and pointing fingers in blame. He heard them talking about the girls escaping, and Evan released a deep sigh in content.

He felt happy, a small smile tugging on his lips that his friends managed to save those girls. That at least if something happened to him, he could be satisfied that something good came out from this idiotic mission.

His happiness was short lived when he heard that voice. The voice of the man he eluded all these past years. The voice that belonged to that Mexican handsome face with those crystal blue eyes.

"Evan?"

Just hearing his name uttered by Jonathan's, Evan let go of all what was left of energy in him and rested his head back.

His vision turned dim then dark.


	12. Chapter Eleven

***A fair warning for stuff/ non con rape happening ahead.****

 

His Evan.

 

He fainted!

Jonathan crouched infront of the man he chased all these past years. From the wetness of his body, the shuddered breaths and the shaking, he knew that he was drugged. Angry, more like furious, Jonathan had to control himself tucking his bottom lip to calm his rage.

With a gentle touch he pushed the few silky strands away from Evan's face. He changed, was the first thought that crossed his mind. Thinner than before, malnourished. Evan had dark circles under his eyes and chapped lips from lack of sleep and food. He looked so unhealthy, weak, and sickly pale. Even though his skin was flushed he could tell that Evan didn't take care of himself for the past years.

The weird part was how his chest tightened at that.

He tenderly caressed his cheek before retracting his hand and balling it into a fist. He wouldn't allow him. He wouldn't allow Evan to turn him weak. Jonathan was convinced that he just missed him as a boy toy, nothing more, nothing less.

He softly carried him up, resting his head on his chest. He could feel the heat of Evan's body against where his cold heart rested. He had to force himself to look away from that flustered face, and he was met with Anthony followed by his men and Sasha.

Anthony's wide eyes said it all. His men avoided his rage filled eyes and looked at their boss for support. Sasha in the other hand had a wide knowing smirk directed at him, which he ignored of course.

"They were briefed about him, Anthony."

That was all what he said that had the three men beside Anthony on their knees begging.

"We didn't know it was him, boss."Said one of them and stopped when Jonathan fixed him with his famous glare. The one that sealed their fate with no room for discussion. Anthony only nodded, looking relieved for not being in their shoes.

Jonathan started walking again brushing passed Sasha who snorted.

"Glad to know that you're human like the rest of us."

He kept ignoring him focused on getting Evan back to his place.

"This isn't over, Delirious!" Sasha called from behind him making him look back. The blond man had a twisted smirk playing on his lips. "An eye for an eye, remember?"

Jonathan stared back at him for a solid minute before he chuckled. A breathy chuckle that had everyone shiver visibly. He was rarely seen laughing, giggling or chuckling which shocked them that he did now.

"Jason,"He went on making Sasha look behind him, the smirk leaving his face almost immediately. "I trust that you'll handle business while I'm gone."

The man looked back at him trying to ignore those bewildered green eyes of his former boss. Jason bowed his head in respect.

He didn't trust him but he was sure he'd do the right thing.

"Good." Jonathan smirked at that confused expression Sasha held. "Take care of the antidote. I believe his friends are close by, try to locate them and bring them back. . .Alive if you can."

He looked down at Evan who frowned in his sleep like he heard him.

"Anthony, tell Brian to get the chopper ready."

That was his last order walking back to the elevator and leaving the Russian boss a stuttering mess. Jonathan didn't have time for business now that he had Evan back. Everything could hold now, for all he cared. He felt like his purpose in life was accomplished now that he got him back.

He frowned at how light Evan was. How he was panting heavily from the drug induced heat. He knew that he must be on Gorillaphent, given that it was the drug used in this horrid business. It'd start with a wave of heat awakening all the senses, then a rush of lust that need to be fulfilled, ending with temporary paralysis in which the drugged person would feel everything but they'd be unable to move.

Inside the elevator, Jonathan leaned down toward those taunting lips that shined with wetness of saliva. They were alluring and captivated him into feeling them against his own. He adjusted Evan up a little bit for better access, placing his lips softly against those unmoving pair. Evan moaned in his sleep from the want which made Jonathan's body tingle all over. He couldn't deny now how much he wanted him. How much he needed him.

How much he missed him.

He groaned pressing his lips harder to fulfill the longing he felt for three long years. His mouth drank Evan's moans and grunts, his tongue digging deeper and relishing that sweet strawberry taste. He pulled away with a smack smiling fondly at how red Evan's face was.

"I got you, buddy."

He reached the roof where Brian was waiting by the chopper. He looked with concerned eyes at Evan before meeting his own. He seemed like he wanted to say something but stopped himself, deciding against it.

The ride was too slow for Jonathan's liking. He wanted to be home as soon as possible. He wanted to be in his room with Evan on his bed, beneath him. He wanted to punish him sweetly for what he did. For leaving him all these years sexually frustrated and. . .

That's it. I don't feel anything toward him but lust.

He looked down at the man who was softly snoring in his arms and frowned.

What're you doing to me, Evan?

Why was he different? Jonathan could never know. First he believed it was the eyes, but now he wasn't so sure.

When did it start?

It was back on the first day Jonathan got back to school. He skipped months in which he fought with his father, trying to convince him that he didn't need education to succeed in running the mob. He still remembered how pissed and irritated he was that day. How he skipped the first class and went to the back of school where he'd get a smoking break.

There, behind the school he heard it. Tender pull on strings producing breath-taking acoustic sounds. He leaned his head back listening to the beautiful music that calmed his nerves. From that day, after he learned that it was Evan playing on his guitar, Jonathan would skip his classes whenever the other had music lessons to listen to him.

He got addicted and wanted more. Jonathan started watching and following him around. He then started to notice that he wasn't the only one with that creepy habit. He noticed that the Asian was staring at him a lot. That his music changed expressing notes of confusion, agony, and desperation. Jonathan had to find out more.

The chance for him to do so came when his father asked him to find a wife. He wouldn't deny that the first person to cross his mind was Evan. He only had to fuel Tyler to start a fight with him. He wanted Evan to feel obligated to work for him just to feed that unknown addictive hunger he had for him.

He wasn't planning on it to turn that way. Jonathan wasn't planning on kissing him that day in the car. He didn't plan that which troubled him. But only after he kept his distance from Evan that he learned that he was long gone. That he got addicted to those fiery eyes, those thin and sugary sweet lips. To that determined and earnest heart.

Jonathan knew that he was done for, which was why he wanted to break the person who pulled those strings around his heart. And he did. . .

Hours later, they arrived to the manor. Evan was still asleep in his arms. Jonathan held him close shivering when the other tucked his face in his neck and sighed. He slipped through the back not to be stopped by anyone. He wanted Evan for himself with undivided attention.

Reaching his room, he placed him down on his bed and scowled at the face Evan was pulling. He wasn't playing fair. He was being adorable even in his sleep, tugging at his heart the same way he did after that horrible night. Even he considered that night dreadful. He really didn't plan on forcing himself on him. On stealing his innocence. He wasn't gay to begin with, and till now he still didn't know why he did it.

The aftermath was the new addiction he built. He craved that warm body every night and he claimed it as his own, with or without consent because he could.

Jonathan carefully stripped Evan. Biting the inside of his cheek to remain collected. Evan's body looked so irresistible, vulnerable and in lustful heat wanting to be ravished. He caressed his cheek and smiled when Evan buried his face in his palm uttering a lucid sound. A soft moan that had him leave the room hastily.

Outside, as expected, the runaway's parents were standing with Craig behind them. Fear-stricken for what would happen to their beloved Evan.

Jonathan loosened his tie and locked the door, noticing when their breath hitched.

"I want to see my son, boss."

Jay locked her defiant teary gaze with his apathetic one. He just stared back at her for a while then pushed passed her toward his office.

"Boss!" Craig followed matching his steps. "Please let them see him. . .They missed him-"

"He's asleep now. They'll get to see him." He calmly replied yet the other wouldn't shut up.

"Just let them see him. They won't wake him up."

Jonathan stopped and looked back at Craig who gulped under his glare. He glanced back at those pleading eyes by his room and sighed.

"He's on drugs, naked and unconscious. You'll see him when he'll wake up-"

"Just a peek, Boss-"

"You'll see him when he wakes up, damn it!"

He barked his final words in which no one argued back. He walked inside his office and went directly to his liquor cabinet. He settled on his office chair after taking off his jacket, a deep frown creased on his face in thought. He hated feeling this way. He hated being in doubt about anything, and it was all because of Evan. He'd always make him feel certain emotions he never thought he could experience.

He confused his mind and heart, making him feel and believe stuff he never thought of ever crossing his mind. Evan was like a magician who hypnotized and charmed his mind into acting weirdly. Just by being there, Jonathan would act differently from the norm. Like today, leaving the antidote with Jason to heal that suicidal friend of his. Jason could use it to his benefit making his weapon pointless to have.

Evan would always cloud his better judgment.

After drinking half the bottle of Scotch, there was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. His mother walked in with a smile.

"You finally found him." She muttered happily, playing with his hair once she reached him.

"Yeah,"He breathed a hefty sigh making her lift his chin to look back at her.

She had that motherly smile gracing her lips, eyes twinkling with joy and wisdom.

"It's alright to care, Jon." He looked away and snorted. He felt his pride taking an offense by what she said. Him being caring would label him as weak in this world, and he wasn't going to let anyone think of him like that, not even his mother.

He pushed her hand off his hair and stood up.

"I don't want to be interrupted for the rest of the day." His voice sounded darker than before that his poor mother gasped in fear.

"Don't hurt him, son."

He didn't answer her walking out of his office and meeting all those angry, judging and accusing eyes. He just rolled his eyes unlocking the door to his room and walking in.

His eyes trailed to the king size bed where Evan was now awake and looking around. Jonathan walked into his line of sight and sat on the bed, scowling at those brown eyes that widened. His cold hand trailed over those long and slender legs, caressing them. His eyes remained locked on Evan's terrified ones. The latter's breathing quickened, eyes brimming with tears.

Jonathan trailed his hand to Evan's upper thigh, secretly loving how his prey bit his bottom lip to not emit any sounds. He reached for his length, grabbing it tightly in his big hand. A groan mixed with pleasure and pain left those thin lips.

"You thought you could run from me, Evan."

He could feel his anger controlling him. It'd always happen when he'd see him vulnerable at his mercy. His thumb caressed that foreskin enjoying a lewd moan from him.

Evan was sweating furiously from the heat. Eyes glossy engulfed with fear and lust. Lips agape panting, drooling and such. Jonathan knew that his mind was clouded by lust, seeking release from that painful lucid pleasure.

"You would've succeeded if you didn't get nosy and acted like a hero. . .Saving those ungrateful girls."

His hand started to move at his words, stroking that member agonizingly slow enjoying Evan's moans.

"Jonathan, please."

He implored making his whole body tingle. Hearing his name escaping those addictive lips made that long missed warmth fill his body. He could feel himself readying to replenish that thirst he built for so long.

He didn't know when he started taking off his clothes. His hands worked skillfully shedding everything off, leaving him bare like the day he was born. His hands were back on Evan's body again, enjoying the warmth, the smoothness, and the sounds that came with his actions.

Evan was at his mercy, moaning and writhing, his body trying to move and get some friction. He circled his perked up nips, squeezing them harshly and earning an enticing moan.

"I will make sure that you'd never be able to walk again." He promised, his hand trailing down Evan's hips to his groin. He held his throbbing pulse in his hand, already dripping with precum and begging for attention. He started stroking it faster and harder, tears gliding down Evan's face from both pleasure and pain. His mouth opened to implore but was lost in the lustful desire, eyes rolled back, grunting and breathing hardly, enjoying that big hand.

Jonathan leaned down closer to his ear and whispered huskily.

"You're mine, Evan. I'll make sure this time you'd remember that."

He was beautiful. Jonathan would try to deny that he loved the sight but his heart wouldn't. As his hand caressed his thigh while the other stroked his member in a rhythmic speed, Jonathan could feel his beauty. He looked back at those half-lidded eyes that were boring into his own. That lewd expression that had him on his knees between his legs.

Jonathan grunted as he thrust inside of him, and Evan met his rhythm just like before, but there was something different this time. There was a part of Evan that wasn't with him. It was like he gave up and was letting him do as he pleased.

Jonathan didn't let that stop him as he buried himself deeper inside him, pulling back and forth and ramming harder against his prostate. Tears streaming down Evan's face made him lean down and hide his own troubled face in his neck. He started kissing that soft skin, taking in the saltiness of its taste. His thrust started to get sloppy reaching his own release, he reached in between them stroking Evan's faster that they both reached their climax and released.

He stayed on top him breathing heavily chest to chest. He pull back and stared at those swollen eyes, nose and lips. Jonathan felt his heart thudding weirdly and he couldn't take it, smacking his lips with Evan's. Moving his hips again, at a slower pace this time.

The room was filled with moans, grunts and squishing sounds. He wouldn't be surprised that if it was heard all around the manor. Evan passed out a couple of time with Jonathan giving him no room to rest. He'd been truthful to his words. He was aiming to injure his spine and keep him from ever walking again.


	13. Chapter Twelve

*New Found Feelings*

 

"Come in."

Jonathan groaned stretching his back and yawned, watching as the door opened. He was buried in paperwork the whole day, trying to find a way to clean the mess Gorilla put him into. The purple drug was still running in the streets and started getting attention from some old bigots from the FBI. Not like he feared them or anything, but he wouldn't deny that they'd cause a lot of trouble to his business.

Craig made sure to close the door slowly, evidently hesitant about why he was here. Tugging at his shirt, in which Jonathan had determined as a nervous tic.

"Boss," He started making him frown at the alarmed expression, at that high note in his tone, and how it was cracked. Jonathan studied him with a musing frown. Craig looked sad behind that failure of a composed look, almost as broken as when he forced him to witness Tyler's punishment.

"What is it, Craig? I ain't got all day."

The other jumped slightly at the dark tone of his voice and pushed his glasses back. Taking a seat without being asked, just by how nervous and anxious he was.

"I-It's Evan." His brown eyes looked watery behind the lenses. His lips were chapped up by how much he'd been gnawing on them. He looked so pathetic to Jonathan. A weakling, wimp, and unreliable. If it wasn't for his surprisingly great skills in computer programming, he'd probably be down with fishes, in the middle of the ocean with all those who opposed him. Having him as part of the mob, although by force, had benefited him so much for him to not deny.

"He's not talking nor eating. He's just gazing at nothing and not reacting or moving. . ."

He trailed off when Jonathan abruptly stood up, probably thinking that he was pissed, as he'd usually would get when being bothered by something he considered trivial. What Craig didn't know, that the boss for the first time was concerned.

Strange. It was a very strange feeling.

Like something stirred inside of him. Something snaked around his heart making it thud hardly and weirdly. It was so sudden that his feet almost gave in, making him lend support from his sturdy desk.

He left the room yesterday night after Evan fainted and was unresponsive. He knew that he'd be mad, scared and weak when he'd wake up, so he allowed his parents to see him and be there for him. He gave him some space, and he didn't know why. He tried to concentrate on work to take his mind of him, but he'd always be tracking back his steps because he lost focus.

Evan had invaded his mind, his thoughts, and was closing in on his heart.

There was this new feeling. A sickness clogging his throat when those brown eyes dulled away. When that warm hand moved and softly was placed on his own, that he had around that long elegant neck. It bothered him when that hand urged him to squeeze tighter. . .

It hurt, in his chest, his heart protesting in hatred for making him look that way. For being the reason fear morphed on those kind features. For being the reason of those hot tears and heartbreaking sobs. For making him give up and think of ending his life.

Jonathan hated him.

He hated that Evan made him feel. For making him care, and how his heart now wouldn't slow down.

What's this shit?

The whole day he didn't get closer to Evan's room. . .their bedroom, fearing to lose control again. You see, this was why he hated him. He placed fear and doubt inside of him. Him, the man feared and respected by the toughest men in the world.

"He didn't eat anything?!"

He asked, surprising Craig by how shaken his voice came out. The boss did frown upon that, clearing his throat and trying to collect himself.

"Y-Yes, and I wanted to ask for your permission to take him to a hospital." He paused when Jonathan's head snapped his way wearing that famous glare. It wasn't intentional, but the man squirmed in his seat as a reaction.

"O-Or, at least to get someone to check on his health." He hesitantly offered.

He didn't get an answer when the boss left the office in a haste. Leaving him bewildered about the weird change of heart. Possibilities filled Craig's mind about why the boss looked and sounded that way, but he rejected every one of them.

There was no way someone as ruthless as the boss would be brought to his knees by a man he considered nothing but a plaything.

Jonathan couldn't feel his feet touching the carpeted floor in his haste. Like he was walking on clouds, swaying left and right by the wave of nausea that engulfed him. He wasn't being himself. He was aching with no physical wounds, and it was all because of Evan.

He walked inside his bedroom to find both Henry and Jay there, as expected. They both looked troubled watching Evan as he stared at the ceiling with a blank gaze. He ignored the death stares and made his way toward his prey.

Henry pushed back from the wall he was leaning on, and surprised him when he tried to lay him on the floor with a punch. Jay stood up and let go of her son's hand, standing between them when Jonathan wanted to return the favor.

"You sick bastard! What have you done to him?!" He barked, not caring for disrespecting him. To much to their surprise, Jonathan just ignored him, nodding for his men who stood by the door to take them out of the room.

"No!" Jay hissed trashing around to get free from the strong hold of one of his men. She was surprisingly strong for a petite woman. She was so stubborn and blunt like her son from back in High school, which made him soften a bit toward her.

"Please, don't hurt my baby."

He frowned when she knelt infront of him begging, after she got away from the guard's grip.

"Please, boss. For the love of whoever is dear to your heart, don't hurt him and let him go."

She started sobbing, burying her face in her hands. Although he was stunned, he kept that usual stoic expression, glaring at his men to let go of Henry when he wanted to hold his wife.

"H-He's hurting." She hiccuped when he held her in his arms, his dark eyes fixed on him with a silent death threat.

"It's alright, Jay."

"Mum."

Jonathan heard a weak voice which made him look back toward his bed. Evan had his back to them but his body visibly trembled as he heaved for breath. He was breathing hard, whimpering faintly that it was almost unheard.

The boss just stood there in the middle of the room unable to do anything. His mind and body ached at a sight he now realized that he hated. He could feel it. He could feel the wall he worked so hard to keep strong around his heart, cracking and crumbling down. He was growing soft and weak. He should've been barking orders right now, that would end by killing that insolent accountant. He should be now punching Henry to a bloody pulp. Instead, he was standing motionless unable to form words. And again it was because of him. . .

His parents walked in, his father frowning at him with a harsh glare. His mother being her usual self, hurried toward her friend to check on her.

"I think it's enough, Jonathan." His father stated firmly. "This has gone for far too long."

"With all my respect, father." He spat the word father bitterly mirroring his glare. "You don't talk to me this way-"

"Boy! I'm your father!"

"And I'm your boss!" He yelled back getting on his face. Through gritted teeth he seethed. "I said, don't talk to me this way!"

Derek, the old boss' face flushed in clear fury, bringing his hand up and tried to smack him, missing when Jonathan dodged it and clasped his hand in a bone crushing grip.

"I could've you killed for this."

His mother gasped shocked looking disappointed, his father mirroring her expression, shaking his head at him as he yanked his hand away.

It was for the best to be hated. To be hated by everyone. He could work efficiently that way, with no one holding any expectation about him ever caring. Obedience could be enforced by fear. Everyone would become loyal just for the fear of losing their lives, family and love ones.

He heard a familiar chuckle that made him inwardly groan. They all turned to see Isabel by the door with her hands in her blouse.

"What the hell you think you're doing, Jonny." She stated calmly, her eyes roamed around the room and settled on Evan with a sad frown. "You disrespect your father, beat your friends and hurt your husband. . ."

He snorted and almost yelped when he was backhanded by the woman. It hurt, stinging his eyes with tears at how of a smack it was. Isabel scrunched her nose in disapproval, especially when he opened his mouth for a snarky response.

"This ain't the way to act infront of your elders, boy."

"It easier this way." He admitted and she scowled.

"You think it's easier to be hated than loved?" Her eyes bored on him daringly, yet a faint sympathy glinted in them. He nodded curtly and she chuckled dryly. "You're the same moron as your father."

"Hey!" Derek protested and slightly pouted when she tsked at him.

"What? I'm saying the truth. If you'd raised the kid properly, in a loving environment, he wouldn't turned out this way."

She pushed passed Jonathan and settled on the bed beside Evan.

"This mob wasn't ran this way back in the days."She continued, brushing Evan's hair and it seemed to calm him down by how his breathing evened. "I used to admire your grandfather's leadership. . . How he built this mob out of love and harmony between its members. Everyone referred to each others as brothers and sisters. No hidden agendas or unexpected betrayals."

Jonathan watched her hand play with Evan's hair and a new feeling burned his insides. He didn't like her touching him. He didn't like the fact that she was making him feel better. Evan was his. He was his to hurt, pleasure and comfort. He was his, goddam it, and she was touching him.

Her eyes glinted knowingly and smirked.

"You, my son, are a fool. . .You're a fool for pushing people away, especially those that you care about the most." She looked back at Evan and stroked his hair again, hearing his breath shuddering as he heaved a sigh. "Being a boss doesn't mean that you should act all tough and almighty. That you should be cold-hearted and apathetic. . .It takes skills, charm and wisdom to be a great leader. You could be feared all you want, but there always comes a day in which you'll be betrayed by your own. It could be a trusted friend, a parent or a lover-"

"Which is why I don't trust anyone."

She smiled, her eyes filled with wisdom.

"You trust him."

Jonathan looked at Evan and forced himself to keep that calm facade as he dismissed what she said. This time, she laughed heartily, glancing at him curiously.

"When did you find out, huh? Was it at school or when you visited me at the restaurant? Or maybe it was when you shared the bed?. . .I'm curious to know how you felt then. Did you panic? Did you try to deny it?"

"Were you scared?"

She was standing infront of him, smiling slyly when his eyes twitched in annoyance. She hummed and looked back at all the stunned bewildered expressions.

"You see, it only takes a good eye of judgment to know your weakness, Jonathan. You're as vulnerable as everyone else, so why don't you include everyone in protecting him?"

He looked at the floor looking for a comeback, just anything to say back but he was speechless. Saying it aloud made him realize how it was so real. It explained why he felt so attached to that warm body. It made him understand why he wanted Craig to suffer and cry, seeing that he was the only one he'd get that charming wide smile, teeth and all.

He was jealous, and he confused it with hatred.

"Let's go, honey." She softly helped Jay to stand up. "It'll be alright from now on, I promise." They hesitantly left the room, leaving him alone with the man that unhinged him.

He hated him. He hated his guts, and there was no way he'd let him change him. That woman was a moron to think that he'd change over some guy. She might have opened his eyes on some feelings he felt for the man, but that didn't change a thing. It only meant that he needed to get rid of his weakness to be back to normal.

He was narky by this bumptious old woman that thought she could play him.

He chuckled under his breath after a brief debate, and stared at man on his bed with a creepy grin. He ignored when his heart protested at what came to his mind, balling his hands into fists and forcing the doubtful thoughts to clear away.

"Evan," He went on sitting on the right side of the bed. He watched him visibly shiver, eyes watering in an instant. A fear-stricken expression washed over that pale face which saddened him for a fleeting second, then it turned him on.

Fear was so enticing for Jonathan. Especially when it came to his favorite plaything, who he wasn't sure if he still considered him that way. It just turned him on, making him imagine some of the kinkiest and painful stuff he could do to him.

That was the second reason why he stayed away from the room today. He knew that as soon as he'd see Evan he'd want to fuck him. He'd want to break him and hear his cries. He knew that it was twisted and sick, but again, he was a sick man.

Just looking at that body would make his own tingle in want. Jonathan was sure that he'd orgasm just by touching that warm skin. By kissing and nibbling those perky sun-kissed nips, and by biting and bruising that neck.

Even now, his hand moved on its own, lifting his shirt and relishing that bare chest. He felt him tremble under his palm and it allured him. The loud heartbeats attracted him and tempted him to make them stop. He lusted for this body and wanted to drive it to its limit. He wanted to break it and hear it when it would, pleasuring himself at the thought of him owning someone's life.

He licked his lips leaning down to catch those trembling ones but was stopped. Hatred-filled eyes locked on his own defying him. Jonathan hated defiance but loved it and intrigued him when it was from Evan. He found himself pulling away with a smirk.

"You do as I say and nothing bad would happen to you. . .And your family, of course."

He added the last part knowing that Evan would care more about others than himself. He smiled victoriously when that glare faded into a defeated expression, turning away and facing the balcony.

Jonathan straightened up, his hand itching to trail down Evan's back.

"You keep yourself healthy and I'll reward you like back in the days."

Evan didn't respond nor move, breathing calmly which surprised him.

"Now, get up and eat. Take a shower too, you stink."

He lied. Evan's body odor was just so good. Like he bathed in a sea of flower remedies. A whiff of Jasmine and Freesia. It served as a calling for him to claim the person producing that scent.

He heard him chuckle bitterly surprising him. His surprise turned to concern when that chuckle became a full on humorless laughter. Evan turned and narrowed his eyes at him. The rich red shimmering in his eyes from fury. He had a smile that Jonathan wished to never see on his face. To tell the truth, it scared him. Evan scared him, and he wasn't a person to be easily scared.

"I can't believe that I loved you once."

"You still love me."

Jonathan never sounded so unsure in his life, happy yet sad at the same time. Happy to hear his voice and that he was talking, and sad for that confession.

He must be lying, he thought. There was no way Evan would fall out of love with him. He loved him, even when he forced himself on him. Even when he was dangerously drunk and bruised his body by his rough act of pleasure.

He loved him.

Chuckling, Evan sneered.

"I hate you. I hate your kisses, I hate your smell and I hate that you think you own me. . . I hate your eyes that put me in this misery and I hate your heart that lied to me once, faking its affection toward me. . .God, I've never hated someone as much as I hate you-"

Jonathan stopped him with a forceful kiss, slipping his tongue in a desperate act to remind him of the love he always had for him. He heard him groan, trying and failing to push him off. That until Evan bit his tongue until it bled, making him jolt back. He could feel the anger boiling in like a lava pit, but the hatred in those brown eyes he adored so much, made it diminish. His body was cold from the inside out,and not the kind of coldness he usually liked.

"Kill me, you coward! Kill me!" He shouted making him shake in fear. Fear of loss. He just now realized that he lost him. Evan, the man he trusted the most with his life.

"Evan," His voice wavered, hurt, confusion and desperation was clear. Finding it difficult to talk and breath.

"I hate hearing your voice. I hate you, Jonathan! Kill me! Kill me, because I don't wanna live this life anymore."

He started screaming and shouting how much he hated him. Breaking down in tears, wailing and cursing the day he met him. Jay and Henry walked in first, holding Evan when he weakly tried to stand up. Jonathan found himself by the wall, leaning in for support. His eyes wide open, realization stricken him once again, but this time he finally understood.

He loved him.

Hearing him say that he hated him made him realize how much he cared about him. How much he loved him and how he never wanted to be away from him.

"Jonathan, what happened?"

He ignored the questions, getting out of the room, feeling sick to his stomach with the sudden realization.

 

"You're going to share that?"

Brock nodded at the bottle of Vodka he had in hand. He didn't know why he was here or how did he come all the way down here. His feet just carried him to the basement where Brock was held in one of the cells. Jonathan was inside the cell with him, maybe hiding from the mess he left upstairs, or just in the back of his mind he thought that he deserved to be here.

He already drank half of the Devil Springs Vodka's bottle yet he wasn't drunk enough to forget those three words.

"He hates me." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well, you brought it on yourself, didn't you?"

"Huh?!"

"Him hating you was bound to happen, Jonathan. It was part of the reason why I helped him escape back then."

Jonathan looked at the man who he used as a punching bag for years now. The man who vowed to protect him, and made it hard for him when he betrayed him.

Musing, Brock added. "I heard that he refused to eat, the same thing happened years back. Evan loved you, and I think he still does. He cared about you, hoping that he could change you. That maybe one day you could see through his eyes."

He chuckled at his bewildered and sad puppy look he had on, and continued.

"I used to watch him afraid that he may kill you one day. I watched him and that was how I found out how much he cared for you. . .You should've seen him back then, smiling victoriously when you would show him a glimpse of care. Like the day when we were having lunch and you offered him a piece of your pizza, knowing that he loved it so much. . .How his eyes twinkled and glazed in tears, munching happily for that small gesture."

Jonathan handed him the bottle of Vodka, Brock happily taking a swig and hissing at how strong it was.

"He loves you, and there is no way that he hates you. . .You hurt him. You broke him then showed him that you cared, only to hurt him again when you brought Alicia to the house, allowing her to freely touch you. . .The look on his face that day made me realize something. I couldn't let you kill the only person who blindly loved you, so I let him escape."

"And I hurt you for it."

"Yeah, well shit happens." Brock smiled, handing him back the alcohol beverage. He took a big gulp wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled sheepishly at him passing the bottle back.

"I messed up, big time." He admitted. "I was blinded by power, always hungry for more. I pushed everyone away. Killing and destroying everyone who stood on my path just to get to the place I'm in right now. . .And for what? I thought I'd be happy but I'm not."

"Well fix it, fuckboy." Tyler yelled from the neighboring cell. "And pass me the drink, I've been dry for far so long that I think I'm going nuts."

Jonathan nodded to one of the guards, who fiddled with the chain of keys he had hanging on the wall, and opened the cell. Tyler walked in, yanking the bottle from his hand and chucking the rest of it down.

The boss hang his head low shamefully, not daring to look at his friends who did nothing but help and protect the man he cared about, even before he realized it.

"So, are we like cool or. . . 'Cause if we are, I need a long bath, a day-off with my boyfriend, and a new car as an apology."

Jonathan looked up and chuckled, running his hand through his hair with a sigh. Brock just bumped his shoulder and grinned.

"No hard feeling, alright? I may beat you up someday 'accidentally' while trying to protect you."

"Yeah. You can do that, man."

Jonathan cherished the company he missed for so long, talking about business and what was new in town. Telling them about Luke, Jason and the new people that joined the mob. Talking to them took his mind off stuff. Off the man he left upstairs having a breakdown.

"About Evan." Brock said after they ran out of things to talk about. "Just give him some space and show him that you're willing to change. Believe me, he'll come around."

"Or, I can start a fight with him, and you'd come to his rescue like back in High school."

Tyler joked and stood up, offering his hand for him to take.

"Let's go, friend."

Brock stood up as well and beamed down at him, nodding.

"We'll help you out, Jonathan, don't you worry."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

*Forgiveness.*

Evan groaned awake, stretching his back and moaning contented. He slept well the past night, no nightmares or vivid dreams. Ever since that day when he screamed his heart out to Jonathan, he'd been having dreams every night, mostly about the mafia boss.

Maybe because he was avoided by him, or maybe his mind was still recovering from what happened. Whatever it was, disturbed his sleep and his mind. He'd spent most of his nights, for the past three weeks, thinking and brooding about him a lot, begging his eyelids to shut and his mind to clear all those concerning thoughts.

He didn't see Jonathan once after that day, and it'd be hard to deny that it upset him. The fact that the man stopped visiting his room had him worrying about things he shouldn't care about. Maybe his anxiety and worry was what had him having those vivid and lucid dreams. His body must've missed the man's touch, kiss and grip. His skin longed for those plump lips kisses trail, sensual, lustful, and possessive.

There was a soft knock, followed by the door opening. Lui walked in, like he'd usually do since the day he was brought to the manor. Him and Ohm were brought here by one of Jonathan's men. Ohm survived that mysterious virus when he was given the antidote, brought here to recover.

Craig would visit him everyday, since he refused to leave the room, and would tell him how much Jonathan changed. How he apologized to both Tyler and Brock for what he did to them these past years. How he closed a couple of brothels around the city which used to be ran by the mob. Shutting down a well-known slavery ring that put his life in danger.

It was evident that he was trying to repent for what he did. Craig did say that it was all because of him. That Jonathan realized how much he cared about him, and he wouldn't deny how his heart fluttered at that idea.

Lui yawned, clearly just woke up as well. He jumped on his bed and sighed.

"I never though I'd say this about living with the mafia, but damn it's so boring here."

Evan lightly shook his head and smiled.

"What did you expect to happen here?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I was expecting a dangerous life, where everyday is a new gun fight or some shit." He huffed disappointed and turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Can you get Brock or Tyler to teach how to use a gun?"

Evan rolled his eyes and stood up followed by the man who clapped his hands together begging.

"Please, Evan. . .Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No." Evan firmly denied and the other pouted.

"Please, man. I thought we're friends."

With a raised eyebrow, Evan countered.

"What makes you think that they'll accept if I ask them?"

Lui looked like he had an answer ready to this question which had him adding.

"And don't say because I'm . . . that ruthless man's husband."

"You are." He heard him grumble under his breath. " I asked them and they said that I need to ask for his permission."

Evan didn't answer, going through the walk-in closet for something to wear. Today he planned on having breakfast with his family and friends downstairs. Jonathan was avoiding him anyway, so he knew that he wouldn't join them if he knew that he was there.

"Evan." The little man whined and he huffed annoyed.

"Please."

He just shrugged heading toward the bathroom. Lui stood on his way, arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you want me to die of boredom? There is nothing to do and that sniper rifle Brock showed me looked dope, so please-"

"No." Evan pushed passed him to the bathroom, and right before he closed the door, the other said.

"I'll ask the big man himself. Do you think he'll scare me? . . .I'll just shoot him a fearless glare and ask him to allow them to teach me."

"Knock yourself out." He replied with a grin, knowing that Lui wouldn't dare. He closed the door and heard him mumble something before leaving his room.

After taking a shower, Evan stepped out of the room he was placed in, for the first time in weeks. He walked downstairs passed some of the guards who showed their respects by bowing their heads. He blushed when they called him doña or Mr Ramos.

He arrived to the kitchen following his mother's voice. She was helping the cook to prepare breakfast, Jonathan's mother sitting on a stool by the bar enjoying her juice.

They both beamed at him when he coughed awkwardly for them to notice his presence. Flustered, he allowed them both to hug him. His mother had tears on the corner of her eyes, gleefully smiling to see him out of that room. Mabel kissed his cheek and patted his back proudly.

"Need help?"

He offered, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing deeply at the creepy smile Mabel had.

"We're almost done." His mother said with a smile. " We just need to prepare some tea for Jonathan and call the rest to join for breakfast."

He gulped at the mention of that name and looked down debating if he should go back to his room.

"He won't join us for breakfast if you're concerned." Mabel said with a sad grin."He's busy lately that he barely have time to take care of himself let alone join us to eat."

Why. . .Why did my heart thud weirdly?

He nodded with a small smile. Taking a seat and watching his mother prepare the tea for the young boss. She placed it on a tray with nothing more. It bothered him that Jonathan wasn't taking care of himself nor eating well. He had to bit his lip to not get up and plate something for the man to eat. He had to force himself to look away when both women exited the kitchen, his mother with the blunt tea tray heading toward where Jonathan probably was.

He sat there twiddling with his thumbs not to act stupid. Although everyone claimed that the man changed, he shouldn't let his guard down. He did apologize to everyone but him. So as long as he didn't, he should stay careful around him. . .

". . .I want you to bring him to the warehouse, Jason. This has to end-"

Evan's eyes widened at hearing his voice. His body reacted on its own, shivering in fear. He couldn't look back, nor move or speak. He just sat there glaring at the white marbled kitchen island breathing heavily the more his brain processed what was happening.

It seemed like the time had stopped for a moment there. Evan could hear him breathing behind him yet he didn't dare to look back. Fear crippled him and paralyzed his senses. Tears gathered in his eyes stinging and burning on their way down his cheeks.

"Evan, I. . ." A broken cry that had his breathing hitch and stuck down his throat. He could feel him. He could smell his minty breath and musky scent. He could sense him behind him which made him let out a shuddered sob.

He heard him heave a sigh before going back to his phone-call and leaving the kitchen. As soon as he left, his mother walked in looking terrified. Her eyes met his own and he started sobbing. Hiding his face in her chest, he cried like he never did before. It pained him, that shaken call coming from Jonathan's lips hurt him. He hated himself for not looking back and answering his call. For not knowing what he needed and wanted. For not being brave enough to move on and give him another chance like the rest did.

Hearing how his voice cracked troubled him. Jonathan was known of being strong, and the uncertainty, regret and guilt in that note of voice broke his heart.

Evan joined the rest around the table even though he was in no mood to eat. He heard Brock and Tyler saying something about Jonathan leaving the house with no guards. The concern in their voices had him worrying. Craig as well looked out of it, joining their conversation about a dangerous meeting Jonathan would have alone with someone.

He couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth when they heard them saying assassination attempt.

"Someone tried to kill him?!"

They all looked at him, Tyler and Brock not hiding their shock and bewilderment. Mabel smirked widely and nodded to her husband who smiled.

"Don't worry about it, son. Jonathan is going to be alright."

"Yes, Evan." Jonathan's mother squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "No one can hurt him but himself."

He nodded still unconvinced. Everyone seemed to think that Jonathan was invincible while he wasn't. They were expecting so much from him, neglecting the fact that he was human. A fragile human that could feel pain, hurt, and most importantly die.

Before they started eating, Lui walked in with Ohm who looked healthier than the last time he saw him. Taking a seat next him, he smiled warily looking around the table like he was looking for someone.

Evan smiled once those hazel eyes landed back on him. Ohm returned it but a concerned frown coated his features.

"Happy to see you again."

"Me too, Ohm. Glad that you're doing okay."

"He would've died without the antidote. Jason was able to inject him at the last minute."

Ohm nodded both in gratitude and confirmation to what Brock said. He still looked distant, musing about something.

Evan looked back at Brock and the confident spirit within him was awoken.

"He wouldn't have needed the antidote if Jonathan didn't poison him."

The bitterness that laced his voice didn't go unnoticed. Mabel and the old boss both stopped eating and stared at him. His parents looked conflicted, like their opinions about Jonathan had changed. Craig shared their expression playing with his food not to look up and meet his eyes.

Only Ohm and Lui were the ones who seemed to share his anger, irritation, and also his dejection about what happened in the past.

Brock fixed him with an unreadable look while Tyler's was clear. He looked dispirited, furious and exasperated by all of this. He even glared at him which surprised him.

"He wasn't planning on killing him, but he had to when you always managed to slip away from his grasp."

"Wasn't he the one who tortured you for years and let you rot in a cell? Why are you defending him?" Evan trailed his fury filled eyes toward Craig who was obviously hoping not to be dragged in the middle of this conversation.

"And how about you, Craig? Why are you being quiet at a time like this? Wasn't he the one that hurt your boyfriend in front of your eyes for you to tell him where I was hiding?"

That made him look up, guilt and regret written on his face. His jaw trembled like he wanted to cry and looked down again hiding his flushed face.

Evan's accusatory tone was now directed toward his parents.

"And you. . .You seem to like it being held prisoners here. You seem to be okay with the fact that your son was raped repeatedly in that room." He chuckled dryly and held his father's shameful look. "You seem to love the idea of him making a bitch of your son."

"Enough!" His father bellowed his hands visibly trembling. Whether it was anger or fear, Evan couldn't tell.

"Or what?" He challenged, tears filled his eyes. " You'll join him when he decide that he wanted some hardcore fuck?!"

He was startled when his father pushed his chair back standing up. His fists placed on the table, eyes glazed with tears fixated on him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. " I'm sorry, son."

" No you're not. . .You all aren't." He tried to stand up but Ohm held him in place looking back at the others.

"I understand that you all see the change in him but we don't. . . I'm speaking from a stranger's point of view. After I witnessed what he can do, you can't just expect us to believe that between a day and night the man had a change of heart."

"He did." Defensively, Tyler countered. " You said it yourself. You're a stranger. You don't know him like we do to notice the change."

Chuckling bitterly, Ohm bit back. "You're a living proof that he's dangerous. You're his supposed best friend yet he didn't even flinch while he threw you in a cell to rot. Inflecting god knows what pain that your visible scars are a major evidence of how uncontrollable he is. . .God knows what he did to Luke as well, for helping us escape that night. . .If he's changed like you claim he did, then where is Luke? Why isn't he with you here right now?"

They all sat in silence, not able to find words to defend their boss. All but Brock who laughed musically. A knowing look directed at Ohm.

"Luke is alive and well. He's being punished and not in the way you're thinking. . .Jonathan knew of his feelings toward you so he punished him by not allowing him to see you."

Ohm blushed deeply and looked down at his untouched breakfast. Evan could see the small grin that was pulled on his lips. He looked up when Brock called his name.

"He can't change if we don't believe in him, Evan. He's trying but it's hard for him. . . He's not the kind of person to trust anyone and that was the reason why he did all those things in the past." He chuckled again cheerfully that softened his features. " He might look sharp but he's the biggest idiot there is. I noticed before his heart could tell that he loved you. . .He loved you so much, Evan, that he feared losing you. He trusted you and it scared him. . .Heck, he even shared work related things with you that I had to beg to learn."

"Evan," He called with a smile when Evan bit his lip to will away the blush that was apparent on his cheeks. "My friend is trying and doing all of this because of you. He realized that he wasn't invincible. He had a weakness. A weakness which you, Evan."

"Don't try to punish him for loving you."

"Loving me?!" Evan glared at the man. "He chose the worst way to show it."

"What did you expect?" The old boss shocked him by how firm and intense his tone of voice was. "My son was homophobic, yet he did things that labelled him as gay. . .He's still trying to come true with himself for loving a man. . . I'm still living with the fact that my son chose you as the trusted partner that'll be by his side."

"What my husband is trying to say, Evan, is that Jonny is learning how to return the feelings. . . I don't defend him for what he did or trying to belittle something as serious as rape, but I know that it was his way of dealing of the new emotions he found for you."

Mabel smiled and laced her fingers through his hair.

"Jealousy was eating on him, and when you left your wedding ring on the dresser the day you left, he snapped. . .My boy turned wild after you left, but more worried and frightened. He was afraid that you're gone forever."

"Yes," Brock went on backing her up. " He only locked me up in that cell because he thought we had something going on. . .He thought I helped you escape because we love each other." He let out a soft giggle, glancing at flustered Brian before looking back at him. "I couldn't tell him back then that I helped you because I knew what he felt toward you. If I did tell him, he would've denied it feverishly, to not show that he's human like the rest of us."

"I can't forgive him for what he did." Evan said after a while breaking through the thick silence.

"But you still love him, right?"

Mabel looked at him with hopeful eyes, making him feel bad for what he said next.

"I don't-"

"Tyler." Jonathan walked in holding a file. He didn't spare him a glance, and by the look on his face, he knew that he heard everything. "Jason will bring Sasha here to negotiate everything. . .I think you, Brock and dad should run this meeting."

"And what about you?"

Their eyes met for a second before he looked at his father with a tired expression.

"I need a break from all of this, so I'm going to the island."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, ma."

He handed the file to Brock and turned around to leave. Tyler argued with Brock in a hush tone before he muttered.

"I'm coming with you, Jon-"

"No!" He stated firmly and sighed. " I need some alone time to think." He looked back again and held his eyes with his unsure blue orbs. " Just be patient for a little while, Evan. I'm trying to make it safe for you to leave this house. . . I already have the divorce papers ready, and if the meeting of today goes smoothly, you'll get your freedom soon. "

Evan looked down, his heart debating with his mind having a war of their own. He heard him heave another sigh then his footsteps were unheard as he left the room.

"I . . .Don't leave." Evan whispered for no one to hear. He looked up allowing himself to tear up. " Don't give up on me, Jonathan. Please."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Covered in roses.

Part One.

 

"Why the sullen look?"

His mother asked once everyone left the table. Ohm had followed after Brock talking in a hushed tone while Lui clang to Marcel who seemed to have befriended him. Tyler and Craig were still in the vicinity talking to Jonathan's father about work. They were all standing in the hallway to the living room whispering to each other.

Evan looked back at his parents and cast down his eyes on the table mopping. He felt embarrassed for what he'd just said to his father, and for accusing them of something they had no hand in doing.

"I'm tired." He said and stood up to leave but Mabel caught his arm.

"You can talk to us, or at least your mother. It'll make you feel better."

"Doubt it." He mumbled knowing that he couldn't just say he wanted to follow after Jonathan. He wanted to forget the past and discuss the future with him. The idea of divorce troubled him. He loved him. An unrequited love that he couldn't just move on from and forget.

His mother handed the plates to one of the help and settled beside him.

"I hope you can forgive him one day for what he did, because you're hurting yourself as much as you're hurting him."

He looked back at Jay who always could see through him. He fought the tears and bit his trembling lip, looking down at his lap.

"I don't know."

"It's not easy, son." Mabel said with a smile. "Do you think I had it easy with Derek. Like father like son."

She giggled."He forced me to live with him and I ended up loving him."

A smile graced her lips looking back at her husband who glanced back at the right moment and smiled at them.

"I was stubborn. . .I still am. I couldn't accept that I fell for a crude man like him. I denied it and fought against my heart, but of course I lost." She held his chin softly making him meet her eyes. "You should fight for him if you love him."

Of course he loved him. He'd been tormented all this time because he thought that Jonathan was the one that hated him.

Wasn't he the one that got himself another doña? Where is she anyway?

"My son loves you." Mabel went on again, and his mother grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze nodding.

"He doesn't."

"You know he does." His father surprised him with his firm tone. He sighed defeated and fixed him with a stern look. "That kid made me realize how stupid I was to hate on you and Craig for being who you are. I was being ridiculous and he opened my eyes."

He clapped his hands together huffing a breath.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's the best one for you."

"Yeah, he's trying to atone for what he did in the past, and I don't want you to go easy on him." Mabel ruffled his hair and giggled. "Just don't torment him any longer. He's not as strong as you are."

"Forgive him, honey. I know you can." Jay beamed.

Easier said than done, Evan thought. He couldn't just forget what he went through. Forget what happened behind that closed door. He wanted him to apologize. To work hard to get him back. To confess his feelings and be a man. So far Jonathan did none of that. He sounded so proud this morning, hard for him to beg for forgiveness or relay his feelings.

A coward, which angered him more.

Why should he be the one to work harder? Didn't he deserve someone that'd fight hard for him? A person who'd remind everyday how much he meant to them? If it wasn't for his stupid heart, Evan knew that everything would've been different.

"Boss!" Someone shouted startling everyone. Soon a scary looking man walked in, a deep frown carved his hard features, looking frantically around.

"Tyler, where is boss?"

Everyone seemed to have heard the ruckus, Brock was standing at the door wearing his usual stoic expression, Ohm by his side looking confused. The old boss seemed tense at the sight of that man and so was his wife.

"What's going on, Jason?" Tyler asked and looked around before adding. " Where is Sasha?"

The man just seemed to notice as he looked behind him, and in cue a blond man walked in. The same blond man with the sinister look that Evan met the other day at the hotel.

He smirked. "So it's true."

Evan didn't know why this statement had him tense up and shiver fearfully.

"What's he talking about?"

"Where is the boss?" Jason replied to Brock's question with another one. How his voice trembled unnerved everyone in the room.

"He has some business somewhere else so he left."

"Driving the Mclaren?"

That wasn't a question but a confirmation. Jason flopped down on a chair and banged his fist on the table repeatedly. Sasha looked saddened to see him that way, his smirk fading to a sorrow-filled grimace.

"Jason, son, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Mabel urged, unable to support her self as she leaned on Evan. He could hear it in her voice, the fear of what might have happened. He looked around studying the faces and stopped at the man who was beating himself up about something.

"Why did you let him go, why?" He looked up at Brock and Tyler and cursed. " There was a fire on my way here and I saw the boss' Mclaren in the middle of it."

No.

Evan didn't know if he screamed aloud or he did just in his mind. The room was spinning around looking at Mabel who fainted, at his mother who hugged his dad with a hand over her mouth, at the old boss who failed to stay composed holding his wife. The guys all looked saddened by the news, Ohm seemed to have mixed feelings, a bit of guilt was apparent.

Evan blocked the noises around him an stared at the door where he last saw Jonathan. The image of him with a disheartened expression flashed in his mind. He felt like throwing up but nothing wanted to come out.

"No, my son!" Mabel screamed in agony snapping him out. Tears started flowing down freely." My baby, no!"

He started sobbing as well, sitting when someone offered him a chair. He looked back at Jason and hoped he was joking. Jonathan couldn't die. No one could kill him.

Was it an accident? An assassination?

"Shit!"

Tyler hissed when he broke something made of glass and cut himself. Craig held his hand up and handed him a napkin. Brock looked pale by their side, Brian staring at him with concern.

"They were out to get him and he knew. Why did he leave alone? Why no one inspected the car?"

Jason looked back at the guys and glared dangerously.

"It was your damn responsibility to guard him, why did you let him leave?!"

They started shouting at each other about how determined and thick headed Jonathan was. They might have sounded defensive but guilt was eaten on them by the looks on their faces.

Brock once he came to his senses, he asked Jason to follow him and show him where he found the car. He said something about wanting to investigate along the line. Mabel who just gained back consciousness, rushed for the TV and turned it on. She looked doubtful looking through the channels in hopes of something that would falsify the news.

Unfortunately, the news confirmed it. All the news channels had the same headline about the Mexican Mafia boss perishing in a car accident. Evan watched with a blurry gaze as they showed the accident scene, only Jonathan's car was there engulfed in thick black smoke. There were no other cars involved, not even a tree, a fence, or anything hard that he could've hit or crashed into. It looked like the car was parked there and set on fire.

"It's not an accident." He mumbled and everyone looked back at him. "Why are they calling it an accident?"

"They have to. It so evident that this is the result of a Mafia war so they have to hide it."

Sasha explained and gulped when everyone looked back at him. Derek, Jonathan's father, let go of Mabel and held him by his collar. His eyes bloodshot red twinkling with tears.

"Who called the shots?"

Sasha didn't look intimidated but guilty and regretful.

"Someone of Gorilla's men made a deal with Dracula. . .But I didn't think they were stupid enough to do it; especially when Jonathan was well aware of their plan and the mole he has living in his house."

Sasha nodded his way making him frown confused. He didn't know if he was misinformed or that he wanted him to take the blame. There was no way for him to reach Dime or Arlan, being locked in that room. Besides, he wouldn't go along with killing Jonathan. . .

He paused looking back at Ohm who lowered his eyes ashamed. His eyes widened in realization and stepped back away from him.

"Wait, wait, wait."He pleaded when Derek took a gun from a secret hideout behind a book shelf, and aimed it back at him. "I didn't mean for him to die. I just installed a device Dime gave me when that man found us. He asked me to put it in the car computer system. . . He said that they'll control his car and give him a scare."

Ohm looked at Evan and nodded.

"I didn't mean to kill, I swear, Evan."

"You killed him." Evan cried and Ohm cast his eyes down regretful.

"I didn't know. I thought. . ."

"The body of the boss was extracted from the car. The coroner said that they'll run a DNA test to confirm his identity . . ."

The reporter said making them all look back. A white body bag was carried to an ambulance. Just in time when Evan looked back, the hand slipped out of the unzipped cover and something shiny caught his eyes. It was a ring.

"It's. . ." He started choking on his saliva and approaching the TV to get a clear look. His heart was thudding the more he stepped closer. It was hard for to recognize if the ring was Jonathan's. Their wedding ring. But the look on Jason's face once he looked under the cover, confirmed it. The cameraman focused on him and Brock who were now at the scene, as the reporter as well figured out their expressions, confirming the death of the boss to the public.

"You son of bitch!" Derek hissed and wanted to shoot Ohm but Sasha stopped him.

"Delirious knew about him yet he didn't do anything. He must've had someone paying a close eye on him, and I'm sure he knew that he did something to his car. . .Jason said that he stopped driving that car for months now, and this idiot must've did something to his Jaguar to force him to drive it."

"What did you do?!"

Evan glared at him and yelled." You killed him but why?!"

"What do you mean by why?!" Ohm shouted back. "I didn't mean to kill him but he deserved it. After what he did to you. After that he tried to kill me and putting the life of the people I care about in danger, he better be dead."

He was stopped by a hard blow to the jaw. Evan held his fist rubbing it, hissing from the pain.

"Guys, don't fight." Sasha meddled between them." Delirious knew and he's not stupid to not find it suspicious if his Jag didn't start or something was wrong with it. He drove that car knowing that it'll end his life."

"No, he wouldn't." Mabel was sitting on the couch, crying hysterically. "My son loved life. He loved us."

Musing, Tyler said." That's why he did it. He wanted to protect us, to protect you." He looked back at him and smiled dryly. "Jonathan said that he was working on making it safe for you, Evan. This way he guaranteed it."

At that moment, his life came crashing down. He felt it too. He heard it when something snapped in his mind and when something stubbed his heart.

"Is it true?"

A blond scrawny guy walked in. His baby blue eyes looked at all of them in shock. "It can't be."

Once his mind could process, Evan realized that this was the supposed crazy scientist working for the mob. Bryce, he recalled his name.

Craig nodded and leaned back on Tyler chest as he held him closer.

"This bastard bugged his car and got him killed." Derek explained vengefully. Lui, with some unexplained courage, stepped between them hiding Ohm with his small body.

"But I removed the hacking device." Bryce muttered confused making everyone instantly frown. "Yes, the boss told me that he suspected the car and I confirmed his suspicion when I found the bug. I removed it and installed a program in his computer to track who was planning to use it."

"Then, how did he die?" Mabel sobbed." Who killed my son? Could it be that he's alive?" She looked hopefully at her husband. " Maybe he did it to fake his own death."

"Come here."Derek sat beside her and pulled her to his lap. "I'll find out, I promise. . .They won't get away with this."

"Tyler." They all froze at the sound of his voice. They all looked stunned and relieved. Evan couldn't believe his eyes, deeming his mind to be playing tricks on him.

"Jonathan." He whispered and the man smiled like he heard him.

"I need a change of clothes, a new passport and a new car apparently."

His clothes were covered in black smoke, his hair was shaggy and his face was bruised a bit.

"Jonathan." Evan again repeated louder, and like his voice awaken Mabel who launched herself on the boss and hugged him for dear life.

"I thought I lost you, son." She cried harder.

"So did I." He responded truthfully. Derek joined them hugging his son with a cheerful chuckle. Tyler patted his back and kissed Craig with a smack from the joy that filled him.

"You bastard. You gave us a scare." Marcel chuckled and Jonathan nodded.

Evan just stared at him in disbelief until he looked back at him. He didn't know how his legs carried him or when did he hug him. All he knew was that musky scent that enveloped him once those strong arms were secured around him.

"Evan." Jonathan called sounding surprised and was more shocked when he looked up with tear smeared face.

"Jonathan."

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered overwhelmed and happy.

"I thought. . ."

"I know." The boss said with a smile holding his face in his hands. His blue eyes scanned his face, eying his lips a bit longer before settling back on his eyes. "We're safe now. . .You're safe now."

"And that's thanks to me." A woman walked in twirling her car keys around her finger. She appeared in the room, a white light surrounding her like an angelic presence. He didn't pay attention to her unearthy beauty but the color of her hair. A baby blue silky hair, dark brown eyes and red painted lips. A tan skin to perfection, complimented with a colorful full sleeve tattoo.

So beautiful. So stunning. Something radiated from within that rendered her irresistible to both genders. For sure men desired her and women courted her friendship.

She smirked his way and chuckled.

"Millicent." Tyler called her name with a smile. "I should've seen this coming."

"I wouldn't be a doña if I didn't save the boss."

Jonathan instantly looked back at him and Evan smiled coyly, trying to hide his disappointment, sadness and embarrassment as he pushed away from him.

"Evan."

"I'm glad you're alright." He said with a teary gaze. "I-I got to. . ."

He trailed off marching back to his room.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

It's a bit rushed and short. I wanted to update with something; this story getting closer to an end.

Thanks for the support! <3

 

Jonathan stood there dumbfounded by what was unfolded; that until a huge grin graced his lips. He looked back at his parents, his friends, and at Millicent who had a knowing smirk.

"Come on, go after him."

He took her advice and followed after Evan. His heart thudding with every step he took. He was happy to be alive to witness this. To see those swollen brown eyes looking back at him lovingly. To feel him in his arms, and feel the want that radiated from that hug.

Jonathan was beyond ecstatic that his husband was jealous. He was jealous! The man he chased, abused and terrorized all these past years was jealous over him.

He stumbled across to his bedroom; Pausing to calm his raging heart and trying yet failing to stop himself from smiling. His hand wrapped around the door knob, and stopped from opening it when he heard a shuddered sob. Although he felt happy that Evan was sad for the obvious jealousy he felt over him, Jonathan felt bad to hear him cry. He had promised not to make him cry ever since that day.

The smile fell, replaced by a regretful frown. He turned the knob but hesitated when the sobbing got harder. He sighed moving his hand away, and got surprised when he was pushed inside the door by someone, locking it behind him.

"Not going to open the door until you two make up."

He heard his mother huff exasperated locking the door. He sighed defeated knowing that she wouldn't open the door, and that he needed to fix this relationship now that he had a chance. Jonathan looked back to meet Evan's stunned face. He swiftly wiped his cheeks and looked away to hide his flustered face.

Jonathan sighed and awkwardly walked to where Evan was seated on the bed. He didn't know with what he should start. Yes, Evan did hug him and cried in his chest relieved that he was fine, but that didn't mean that he'd forgive easily. For sure he loved him or he wouldn't have felt sad after Millicent declared that she was the doña.

"I. . ."He reluctantly started and his lips formed a thin line pausing. Evan looked up with a sad puppy look that had his heart skip a beat.

"Umm. . . I'm glad that you're alright."

He offered a smile but Jonathan could tell that he was battling in the inside. The air between them felt awkward; both trying to look beyond the past and find something to talk about in their future.

He glanced at Evan who rubbed his arm staring awkwardly at him. His eyes brimmed with tears, reddened and glossy making them irresistible. His cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed and his lips wet and pink, so tempting to be teased and kissed fondly.

He bit his bottom lip and that had him almost growl animalistically. Jonathan had to swallow hard and gain his composure, breathing a hefty sigh before he did proceed.

"Evan-"

"She's beautiful." Evan cut in making him tuck his lips to stifle a laugh.

Feigning ignorance, he hummed in question.

"The woman . . . I mean the Doña. She's a keeper."

Jonathan decided to play along. Not every day he'd get the chance to see Evan jealous and flustered.

"That she is." He sighed dreamily. "She's everything a man can wish in a woman."

"Lucky you." Evan commented gruffly, bitterness seeping from his voice.

"Ah-uh." Jonathan conceded. "I'm truly lucky that I've met her. Without her, I wouldn't be able to survive today."

Evan bowed his head down in self-loath, grimacing bitterly at what he said.

"What happened?"

Jonathan could tell that he was really concerned and eager to know. He felt happy that Evan cared about him. He still loved him.

"I only told Mil that I'll be baiting Dracula's men. She, being the badass she is, took it upon herself to assist me . . . I hate to say it but I was cornered. I went there to kill, I ended up the one ambushed and almost killed."

Jonathan walked his way toward him and stopped when Evan flinched and fidgeted uncomfortably. It pained him knowing that he was still afraid of him, yet he understood where he was coming from. It wasn't going to happen between a day and night. He wasn't going to be forgiven and they'd live happily ever after that.

"Mil saved me when I was trapped in my flaming car. . . She skillfully fought off his men, who cowardly fled the scene thinking that they accomplished their mission." Jonathan then added thoughtfully. "They must've been watching and following my every move. They must've figured out that I was the one tracking them using their device, so they decided to act first."

He looked back at Evan, aware that he was blushing from embarrassment. "I was supposed to track them and get rid of them; I ended up the one almost getting killed. If it wasn't for Mil's quick resolve and stubbornness, I would've perished in the fire."

Evan looked flustered forming a dry smile.

"She's a great Doña then." He heard him mumble under his breath.

Jonathan smiled in triumph.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" He said after a while catching him off-guard, and continued when he didn't get a response.

Evan did look irritated and out of place, his eyes wondering why was he making a small talk with him.

"I've fallen hard. The moment I saw them, I just couldn't understand why my heart was reacting that way? Why did I feel annoyed when someone other than me was around them? Why were they smiling happily to someone else other than me? Why would the anger boil through me when someone would touch them?"

"Good for you." The other grumbled annoyed. He sounded jealous, which probably withstand him from finding out that he was the one Jonathan's talking about.

"Yeah," he said with a lovely chuckle. "Then there was the music. How their elegant fingers worked that guitar skillfully. The way their thin, irresistible lips formed a smile, eyes twinkling and dancing with the sweet sounds they produced."

This time Evan seemed to catch on; Blushing when Jonathan settled beside him. Their eyes met and had both of them panting for air.

"I found myself drawn to that beautiful music, that beautiful face and those stunning eyes. I turned possessive and tried so hard to control myself around them."

Evan shivered when the boss held his hands in his.

"I tried so hard, Evan. . . I really did. I know that whatever I'd say now won't change what happened in the past. I know that it won't be easy for you to forgive me for what I did. . . But I'm asking. No, I'm begging for a second chance-"

He got cut off when Evan slipped his hands away looking down at his lap. He watched him gnaw on his bottom lip nervously before meeting his eyes. The sight of him all bewildered, defeated, and wearing a teary gaze, had Jonathan's heart break in half.

"I . . ." Evan started and gulped loudly, pausing.

Jonathan sighed and controlled the urge of holding him.

"I understand." He said disappointed. "Just to let you know, there is nothing between me and Mil. . . Back when you escaped, I feared that people will hurt you to get to me, knowing I'd do anything for them not to harm you. I claimed Mil as the Doña to throw them off, and it worked."

That had Evan look up again with an unreadable expression.

"It's your choice now, Evan. It's up to you if we should stay together or get apart. . . It's not gonna be easy for me if you choose the latter, but I'll respect your decision."

He stood up to leave and halted when he heard him sniffle. He looked back to find him crying in his hands. His heart was torn apart at the sight. Jonathan balled his fists debating if he should pull him to his chest and hug him.

Evan's heart raced from adrenaline pumping through him and from the emotions Jonathan had stirred up. He was happy yet sad. Relieved but a bit mad. His emotions were everywhere.

Till when? Was the question that invaded his mind. Until when we'd torture and cause pain to each other?

He chuckled remembering what Mrs Ramos and his parents said. He did love him, so much. They both cared for each other, and they should work on their differences and try again. It wouldn't be easy, for sure, but they could try. And for sure, he wouldn't make it easy for his bad boy.

"I want to stay." He reluctantly said. "I . . ." He choked on his words unable to complete his sentence. He just couldn't tell him that he'd give him another chance. A promise that his heart was begging for but his mind rejected.

Jonathan was more than happy to hear this favorable choice. He knew that it'd be hard, for both of them, but they'd make it work. It'd definitely take time but he was sure they'd make it work.

He crouched in front of him, noticing when Evan flinched a bit- something that they should work on if they wanted to fix their relationship. He smiled holding his uncertain gaze and softly held his hands.

"We can take it step by step, if you want." He added the last part when Evan frowned. "Umm . . . Did you mean that you wanted to stay until you come up with a decision?"

He wondered to make sure that they were in the same page.

Evan processed the question in his mind. For him, it was easily to concede with this statement than admit that he was willing to give him another chance. He wanted him back, in a normal relationship, where no one was there against their will, but he wanted him to work hard for that chance. He wanted him to taste the agony he felt throughout all the past years. The amount of anguish he felt knowing that this very man was just using him for his body but feeling nothing for him.

He nodded and appreciated how Jonathan didn't press him or say anything. He just gave his hands a soft squeeze standing up.

"Alright. . . I need to take a bath and change; I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Evan stood up and held his hand. That gentle grip had Jonathan's heart give out a loud thud. Even his eyes displayed how shocked he was.

"Y-You're leaving again?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

With no hesitation, Evan nodded. He wouldn't take another chance of him leaving and risking losing him, for real this time.

A lovely smile brightened Jonathan face, his once cold eyes bored fondly and warmly into his own.

"Then it's settled; I'm staying."

Evan flashed a small grin and walked back to his bed. Jonathan got the hint and knocked on the door for his mother to open it.

"Have you guys made up?" She called from behind the door and Jonathan rolled his eyes. He glanced back at Evan who fidgeted under his glare, so irresistible and innocent, before nodding.

"We did. Now open the door, I need a bath."

He heard her whispering something to someone before replying.

"Well, since you guys made up, there is no need for you to go to the other room.. You can take a bath in his room."

"Your room." Evan's mother added.

Jonathan pushed back from the door and chuckled. He looked back at Evan who was beet red, eyes slightly widened.

"Is it alright with you?" He asked, suddenly feeling exhausted from the events that happened this morning. " I know my mother and she'd keep us here until I prove her that I did what she asked."

Evan looked up, watching that dirty suit, shaggy hair and bruised face. He bit his lip and nodded for him, heart exploding when Jonathan smiled lovingly.

He groaned when he tried to remove his jacket, wincing, and feeling the pain of his bruised body.

"You need help?" Evan didn't know what had him say it but he did. Jonathan just looked back at him with a raised brow before he smirked.

"Unless you're offering to give me a bath, then no."

He blushed and ran to the door when Jonathan started taking off his pants.

"Mum, open the door!"

He heard her arguing with Mabel. Jonathan just chuckled and went on with his erotic show, exposing that enticing chest. Evan glanced back and squeaked.

"Mum, now!"

He hurried outside the door when it was opened, leaving Jonathan in a full on laughter.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Covered in roses.

 

Part Two.

 

"Where are you taking me?"

Ohm struggled in Brock's hold, trying to break free. They were now in the basement, several empty cells around him making him feel uncomfortable. He was scared. Terrified. This dark dungeon looking place filled his heart with dread.

Will they kill me? Torture and hurt me? Ohm's mind was a twirl of doubts, eyes widening the more they ventured inside this place.

"Have some fate in us, Ryan. We're not all bad people."

He snorted, twisting his head to catch a glimpse of that smug face. Brock had a broad smile, eyes twinkling with a creepy glint.

They'll kill me, he concluded. He almost killed their boss, of course they'd want to off him. Even Evan wanted to hurt him when he found out. Ohm figured that he'd die before he could see him and make sure he was alright.

Luke.

How is he? Where is he?

I want to see him.

He gulped fighting the tears that gathered in the corner of his eyes. If he was going to die, then he shouldn't show them any weakness.

"We're here."

He paled, looking around the cell, picturing all kind of sick torture he'd go through in there. He blinked when the cell turned out to be more like a hotel room. A sofa, a closet by a wooden desk, and a bed. A large bed where someone wearing a white shirt and jeans lying and reading a book.

Brock jiggled the keys, unlocking the cell door and pushing him inside. He smirked widely at him and winked, leaving.

"I guess you're my cell mate."

That voice. A teasing tone Ohm realized he missed so much. He looked back and his eyes filled with tears of joy. Luke looked perfect under the dim light of the room. A red glow surrounded him making him look erotic, sinister, and bad. . .Very bad.

Ohm found himself lost in those rich brown eyes to form any words. His lips pulled upward to a real smile when the other did. He took careful steps afraid that he was just hallucinating. That Luke was just part of his wishful thinking, and that he'd disappear once he'd get closer.

"I was expecting you to run to my arms and kiss me for being a hero."

Ohm had to giggle at the playfulness of his words. His heart racing and so was his mind. He had to place his hand on his heart to calm down.

He watched him get up from the bed, the book disregarded by his side. He opened his arms marching his way with a sly grin. It was strange. So strange how his heart and mind conceded on that hug. He let him hold him, even burying his face in his neck and sighing deeply.

He could feel his face heat up. His whole body was on fire, feeling that man's chest against his own. Ohm looked up, and he wished he didn't. Their faces were close. Luke's eyes were aiming for his lips, and not going to deny it, his own were doing the same. With so much difficulty, ohm looked away and pushed away softly from him.

"Glad that you're fine."

He heard him sigh, disappointed. He couldn't look at him, trying to calm himself. Calm his heart, his mind and his body. He felt him behind him, his warm breath fanning against his neck. Suddenly the room felt hot, small and intimate. A single bead of sweat broke on his forehead, trailing down to his jaw.

He no longer was feeling his body heat, Ohm was feeling that hard chest against his own. Not only the chest that was hard, a hot length was pressed against his ass making him almost grunt in want.

Luke trapped him between his arms, pressing him harder against the wall. He could feel his lips against his ear when he whispered.

"I was scared that I lost you."

It wasn't normal how his body reacted to his words. Ohm found himself leaning his left giving access to the man who softly kissed his neck.

"Ohmy."

He made a sound, he could've swear wasn't his own. A moan that was closer to a whine when he felt teeth grazing his jaw. He wanted him. His body screamed for him. But wasn't it too soon? Weren't they moving fast. . .

It could've been too late.

If Luke died from his wound, or if he lost his life from the poison, this would've been too late. He wouldn't have found out how he felt for him. He wouldn't have felt his touch, get wrapped in his scent, or find out this much about himself.

"Hey! Before you get on each other, don't forget that I'm across from you guys."

Gorilla's voice made him snap out from his haze. He was beet red in an instant, avoided looking at Luke and glanced at their neighboring cell.

"Gorilla! You're fine!"

He was in a similar cell, room or whatever it was supposed to be called. It could've been mistaken for a hotel suite if it wasn't for the barred wall locking them.

"Don't sound so surprised."

He beamed at him, pushing away from the small garden he had in his room.

"I thought he. . ."

"You don't know Jonathan then." Luke was the one to answer. "Being alive is the worse that could happen to you. . . He won't kill you but torture you sweetly until you'd wish you could die."

Ohm felt sad not knowing what Luke had been through. He didn't detect any bruises or wounds, except for the one he got when he saved him. But, the mafia boss was known for the mental torture and pain he'd inflect on his victims.

"True." Gorilla agreed and added musing." Although something is different this time."

"Yeah." Luke hummed in accord." Something is wrong. . .He even placed us in these cells which doesn't make any sense."

"He must want us to feel comfortable before he'd crash our lives."

Ohm zoned out thinking of what Tyler had said. So the mafia boss had really changed?

 

Evan avoided Lui who was begging him to save Ohm. For now he was mad at him for what he did. He could've killed Jonathan. His husband. He deserved to be roughed up a bit, but he wouldn't let them kill him. Besides, Brock did promise that nothing bad would happen to him.

He filled his glass with water and brought it to his lips only to choke. In walked Jonathan wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants, water dripping from his hair, gliding down his chest. Evan gawked at him, swallowing thickly, with widened eyes trailing down those tats; feeling jealous of the water touching that body.

Jonathan excused himself as he invaded his personal space to grab something. His tan nips were on his face when he reached up to get a glass. He gulped audibly and licked his lips when he felt the urge to place a kiss on that chest.

His eyes glued on that chests until it moved away, replaced by a broad back complemented by a tribal tat of a wolf. Jonathan had his back to him fetching milk in the fridge.

Milk?!

The boss was drinking milk, like some kid enjoying it. He placed the glass on the counter and licked his lips.

"I don't think you need time to make a decision." Jonathan taunted making him look away blushing.

He heard him shuffling until he got closer to him. Shoulder to shoulder as he leaned to whisper.

"If you want to play hard to get, I don't mind. I like the chase."

His eyes widened when he felt his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. He could've moved away but instead he let him touch his shirt. He looked to the side and caught that lustful look. He didn't know what to say to that and mumbled the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ugh, starving." Jonathan grunted.

Evan caught a glimpse of him adjusting his junk, making him move his hands quick in preparing something.

He watched him when he looked through the pantry for food. He watched him when he cut the ham and prepared the sandwich. He watched him like a hawk, studying his every move, licking his lips when Evan licked the mayo off his finger.

He was watching him like a wolf assessing his prey. . .or mate?

"Here."

He handed him the plate and filled another glass of milk for him. He offered a smile, happy to see him eating.

Now, it was his turn to watch. To watch him devour that bread and suck the juice off his fingers. Watch him lick his lips and swipe his tongue over for any breadcrumbs.

"Evan," The other grunted." You keep staring at me like that, I won't be able to control myself anymore."

He gasped when the other stood up and tried to make a run for it. He yelped when he was carried off the floor by his husband.

"Jonathan!"

"Say it again."

Jonathan breathed in his ear, holding him flush against his chest. "Say my name again, Evan. If you do, I'll take you to my bed and show you the love I feel for you."

"Please let me go." He begged suddenly nervous.

He feared that he'd might force him again. He'd violate him and wouldn't keep his promise.

"Do you want me to?"

Evan was speechless at how his body protested and wanted to be held like that. How he loved his arms around him, to hear his voice this close and to be engulfed in his musky scent. He was afraid that his voice would fail him so he nodded.

Jonathan obliged but he held his hand for a while. Evan could see the pain, despair and want in those blue eyes which made him shudder in sadness.

"I want you to tell me that I have a chance. . .'Cause I can't."

Evan looked down and Jonathan let go. He moved away back to where he left his food, leaving him in the middle of the room brooding. He nervously twiddled his thumbs, looking up to find him watching.

"Jonathan."

Was all he said and turned around to leave. He heard him mumble not understanding what he meant. That until seconds later, he heard something drop down and footsteps hurrying his way.

"You said my name! You. . .Evan, you know what that means?"

Evan looked back from up the stairs and smiled a little.

"I'm coming!" The mafia boss stammered following him.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

*Smut ahead* ;)

Covered in roses.

 

Part Three.

 

Evan sat on the bed watching the door. His heart was racing and so was his mind. He chastised himself for not thinking this through. He wasn't ready. He was scared.

Jonathan walked in, a smile graced his lips. White and wide. He walked to the bed and Evan couldn't help but flinch away. It was small but noticeable. His husband stopped but smiled irregardless. He slowly settled beside him on the bed and held his hand.

His eyes held his almond brown pair as he lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it. He caressed and kissed where the owl tattoo was, looking up with a genuine grin, engrossed with affection and joy.

"An owl, like you. That's why I chose it."

He giggled so musically and brought his hand again to his lips, kissing the tip of each finger with such tenderness, making him heat up even more from the warm sensation. His heart exploded in his chest and his groin stirred begging for attention. He panicked at the feeling and tried to pry his hand away, but Jonathan held it.

"Are you scared?"

Evan looked at him for a solid minute before he nodded and Jonathan frowned. His bright blue eyes looked sorrow-filled that made his heart pang in uneasiness.

"Please don't be. If you don't want to then it's fine."

Evan didn't know what to say. In all honesty, he wanted to be with him. He wanted him to hold him the way he held him during the sweet nights they once had. He missed his touch. He missed how his hands would gradually move up his body, massaging his thighs, caressing his hips and teasing his nips.

Evan missed those sensual nights.

As an answer, he just looked away flustered, regretting even remembering those nights that made him hot and bothered.

"I'm addicted." Jonathan confessed. "The whole reason why I forced myself on you, it was my growing addiction to hold you; to kiss and love you."

He took his other hand and brought them both to his lips, kissing them.

"I couldn't do it with anyone else but you. All these past years, I got angry that you cut me off. . . I had nightmares of you being with someone else, happy. . . It would've devastated me if you really fell for someone else."

He moved closer and Evan's breath shuddered. He wasn't scared but overwhelmed by the clear emotions in those blue eyes.

"Evan, I want you. . . I'll want you everyday because you're my daily fix. But, I want you to want me back. I want you to kiss me back when I do. To hold me close and to love me like I do love you."

He looked down to their laced fingers and frowned.

"But again, I know it's not easy for you. I know that you're mad at me, frightened, and that you don't trust me."

"I do." He whispered and looked away when those regretful eyes bored into his own. "I trust that you're trying so hard to change, Jonathan. And you're right, I'm still mad at you and scared of you."

"Don't be." He bellowed and Evan smiled dryly.

"Not easy. Even though I trust the fact that you're working so hard to repent for what you did, and that you won't hurt me anymore. I don't trust myself. I'm afraid that I'll get disappointed. That you'll find out that I'm not that interesting anymore because I gave in and loved you. I don't want you to leave me-"

"Never will I ever leave you."

Evan could no longer stop his tears. Thick droplets glided down his flushed cheeks as he stared intently at the boss.

"I loved you." He chocked on a sob, pulling away when Jonathan tried to touch his face. "I loved you so damn much that I did the stupidest things, begging for your attention. . .Even when you hurt me, I'd always find myself on your bed eagerly waiting for you to visit me."

He chuckled. An empty laugh that had Jonathan furrow his brows in concern.

"I used to believe that maybe if I loved you enough, you'd notice me and change. I was fooling myself and would always cry myself to sleep every night. Either because you abused me, or when the realization of my idiocy would hit me."

"I-I , shit. I'm sorry, Evan."

Evan shook his head and sniffled.

"Even when I ran away. I was scared, Jonathan. More like frightened, but also saddened. . . I'd find myself missing you every night. My mind tried so hard to tell me otherwise. That you're vicious, heartless and cruel. I find myself smiling stupidly when I remember something we did."

He smiled softly and Jonathan returned it, his eyes watching him warily, begging him not break his heart. But how could he? Evan knew that he was into deep with this man; that hating him wasn't an option for him. If Jonathan was addicted to him, Evan was hooked, obsessed and infatuated by him.

"I love you, Evan."

Jonathan stated nervously. His lips trembled and his eyes watered. A sight unfamiliar to Evan, and he realized instantly how much he hated it. He'd never want to see him like this. Uncertain and weak.

Evan smiled and held Jonathan's hands in his.

"I do too." He sobbed, tears flowing steadily now down his face. "I love you so fucking much but I'm scared."

"Evan." Jonathan held his face, and Evan felt all his strength left him as he leaned down on the bed with the boss on top of him.

"You're not the only one who's scared, Evan. . . I'm terrified. I fear that my love won't be enough to make you forget what I did. That you'll wake up one day and realize how much of an asshole I am. I'm bipolar. I whine a lot and have an irritating attitude. I'm selfish and tyrant. . . I'm a control freak, Evan! How can you love me?"

A struggling tear slid down the side of his cheek, and Evan didn't know what got him to lean up and catch it with his lips. He felt Jonathan stiffen on top of him, and when he pulled away, he was met with an incredible expression.

Jonathan was flustered. A red blush covered his cheeks making him look adorable. Evan giggled at the thought and smiled when his husband did.

"I love you the way you are." He confessed." You're irritable, childish and so self-centered. . . Apathetic, relentless and hard-headed. But you're mine."

Jonathan couldn't take it anymore. Those pair of thin, pink and soft lips were taunting him for so long. One moment he was staring at them, the next, he found himself claiming them.

The kiss felt like the ones he stole before. Evan's weren't responsive and his were being forceful. He sucked at the bottom lip and frowned for not getting a reaction. And when he was about to pull away, he felt them move against his own. He felt him innocently trying to mimic his every motion. He nibbled softly on his top lip and gasped when Jonathan sucked hard on the pout of his lips, for sure it'll be swollen.

Evan groaned, wetness of the tears stained his face. He was kissing him yet crying at the doubts that clouded his mind. He was loving the moment but couldn't enjoy it knowing what was coming afterward.

He had enough disappointment the past few years, and he wanted this to be over with already.

Jonathan pulled back with a smack, aiming to enjoy the sight of his beloved flustered. It pained him that he was still crying, smiling when he caught his eyes.

"I won't go all the way . . . I promised that I'll show you how much I love you. I'm planning to please you not myself."

Evan shook his head, his eyes studied his expression like he was looking for something. Those glossy eyes settled on his own and sucked a deep breath, shuddering as he heaved it out.

"Please don't hurt me."

"I would never-"

"Please don't break my heart again, 'Cause I won't be able to take it."

Jonathan felt like crying seeing him like this. He knew that he was responsible for this. He was the one that ingrained fear and doubt in that pure heart.

"I promise."

He softly wiped his face and kissed his cheek.

"I promise, baby, to never hurt you again. . . I'm sorry I directed my anger towards you. I held you responsible for falling in love with you. I was a homophobic prick who loved women but found an interest in a man. In a boy who looked happy not caring that he ruined my life then."

Jonathan sat up and Evan slowly did as well. Glancing at Jonathan's hands, missing their touch and hoping to be on him again. The boss caught his eyes and took his soft ones in his own.

He chuckled a little then resumed.

"I started dreaming about you, every damn night. It troubled me then angered me. I avoided you like the plague, and even skipped school just to make my mind think straight. Until I couldn't. My mind would always go back to school and my heart would beg me to go find you."

He pecked his lips and his face flushed in an instant, almost mewling when Jonathan resumed kissing his fingers. He liked kissing him. It felt so perfect. It was like their lips were shaped and molded for each other.

Jonathan stopped for a moment, fetching something from the nightstand nearby. It turned out to be his ring. The ring he proposed to him with.

"I hate seeing this finger empty. I want you to wear it until I'll buy you a new one."

Evan nodded, heart skipping from Joy. He didn't want to change this ring. This was theirs. It was the reason he got his first kiss.

He giggled at the memory and gasped slightly when he caught that lustful glare.

"Can I hold you?" Jonathan said in hoarse whisper and Evan found himself overwhelmed, nodding to his man.

He swallowed thickly, not from fear but from desire when he towered over him. For some reason, just now, he realized that Jonathan was bare. That he was only wearing his sweat pants. His minds was clouded with past memories that he forgot he was half naked. And now, that he noticed, his mind and heart raced a hundred miles per hour.

He slowly pinned him down under his body, burying his face in his neck, taking a deep breath.

"I missed you." His voice muffled. His warm breath tickled his neck making him shiver weirdly.

Evan was hesitant at first, then he felt his arms wrap around that heat source, pulling him even more closer, pressing their hot bodies together, like they should be.

At his an unexpected action, Jonathan placed a tender kiss on his neck. Evan suppressed a moan, face beet red, biting his lips to keep all unwanted sounds from coming out. Soft kisses turned to sucking noises, then hot grunts coming from Jonathan.

He could feel his body burning, his groin hardening the more he kissed, nibbled and bit his neck.

"Evan." He whispered in his ear as if they had company in the room. "I'm fucking horny right now, not gonna lie."

Evan let out a squeaky sound, lips thinned, thinking. His thoughts were disturbed when the other bit hard on his skin, licking it afterward, making him release an enticing moan.

Jonathan didn't hide the lust he had for him when he pulled back. But instead of those dull and dark eyes Evan used to witness, the blue eyes he adored had a certain warmth to them. Love, affection and a bit of innocence overwhelmed them.

"Can I?"

Evan nodded, blushing more if it was even possible. Although he felt shy of what they'd do next, he couldn't look away. He was so smitten. Treasuring the person that he almost lost today.

He moaned when those plump lips found his own again. Jonathan's hand found its favorite place; under his shirt and by his nips. He pinched the left one and Evan arched his back grunting. They were always sensitive, but only to the boss' touch.

Jonathan lifted his shirt and lowered his head to his chest, spreading kisses allover. His hand moved slowly up and down his hip, playing with the waistband of his pants. He couldn't help it but moan when he felt him lick his perked up nipple, feeling him smirk victorious at that.

Kisses turned to love bites, Evan's mind was clouded with pleasure, panting and writhing under his touch. A cold breeze touched his groin when his clothes were no longer existent. He tried to lift his head and look at his man but he couldn't. The pleasure coming from those lips that now found their second favorite toy, was unbearable.

Jonathan had his lips around his oozing member, flicking his tongue and tasting his essence. Evan threw his head back moaning his husband's name when he took his deep inside that hot mouth.

"Jonathan . . .Ahh!!!"

The other felt pleased, putting so much skill and effort to please him. His head bobbed up and down, tongue massaging and playing with the tip, listening to Evan release sounds he never heard before.

"Nnn, I'm close."

Jonathan pulled back and kissed the tip, enjoying the sight of him squirming. He pulled away to take off his pants and Evan watched while rubbing his thighs together missing the touch. He was in a haze. A delicious one that he wished not to wake up from.

He felt a bit of pride and satisfaction to see his husband's dick spring up once he took off his boxers. The tip bright and shining with pre-cum. He gulped when he realized that it'll be inside him any moment now, yet moaned in anticipation.

Evan was ready.

He tried to turn around, assuming Jonathan's favorite position but the other held him in place.

"I want to look at your face while I turn you delirious. I want you to entice me with that pure expression you're sporting right now."

The huskiness of his voice had Evan squirm even more.

"Jonathan, umm . . .please."

The boss cussed and was on him in a second. His hands roamed again his body, his lips sucking his own, swallowing his cries while his fingers prepared him. Their bodies shimmering from sweat, faces flushed and eyes dazed, engulfed by lust.

"Jonathan!" A loud moan was heard when his husband slid slowly inside him. The bed rocked back and forth from the rough act that followed. Their bodies moved in sync and so did their lips.

"Open your eyes and look at me, baby."

Evan did what he was asked, releasing an euphoric giggle when he saw the love in those eyes. His giggle turned into some kind of laugh mixed with moans.

His mind was fucked into delirium.

 

Ohm was thinking, standing by the metal bars that were confining them and looking with a frown at Gorilla. He snapped from his daze when hands held him trapped and a body pressed against him. Gorilla's eyes widened and then he started shouting at the guard or anyone to move him away.

"Luke."

He warned with a blush, but the man didn't respond. He felt him lower his face to his neck, taking his earlobe between his teeth and grunting.

"Oh, god!" Gorilla bellowed. "Brock! Guards! Anyone, you mad fucks!"

A sexy chuckle erupted in the cell, Ohm didn't dare to look back. He was focusing on staying calm and not to give in. Focused on composing himself to tell off the man.

"You better close your eyes. . . and ears as well."

His baritone voice rasped, teasing Gorilla who started shouting louder than before.

Ohm tried to turn back to yell at him and yelped when Luke smacked his ass and growled in his ears.

"Don't look back."

Being ordered this way, in all honesty, was such a turn on for Ohm. To suddenly give control to someone else over you, was unprecedented but he didn't hate it.

"I dreamed of this moment for so long. Not going to let Gorilla, Jonathan or anyone else stop me from enjoying it."

Ohm gulped audibly and got startled when Luke put his hands on his hip, pushing him back to meet his hot groin.

"This is what you do to me, Ohmy." He purred in his ear, and Ohm was long gone.

Those hands that gripped him, traveled up his body and started unbuttoning his shirt. Agonizingly slow while he rocked his hips into him, making him feel him even more.

Ohm could tell his face was flushed, sweating, and losing focus and composure. A small moan left his lips when Luke started kissing his now bare shoulders.

"For the love of God, someone please just kill me right now!"

Ohm dosed on pleasure, giggled. His hesitation and timidness was forgotten, leaning on Luke's chest and rocking back his ass matching his slow motions.

His hand wrapped around his wrist, Luke had that sexy smirk when Ohm looked back, pulling him toward the bed. They shared the want and desire for one another. Luke's eyes were twinkling looking at his own, and he could tell that his own were doing the same.

He was pushed on the bed, and he leaned up on his elbows enjoying the show. He watched him uncover that lean body, ripped and toned like he imagined it would be. A milky white skin, tan nips, refined six packs, and an enticing v-line. He chocked on his saliva at what was below that V-line. Luke's smirk was evident as day, filled with pride as he climbed the bed.

"Oh, Ohmy. You have no idea how much I wanted to do this."

"Luke." He whimpered when he tugged his pants off with ease, and giggled when he touched his sensitive spot on his hip.

"Someone is ticklish. . . So manly of you, Ohmy."

"Hey! Fuck you!" He failed to glare at him and the other grinned widely.

"Oh, we'll see about that."

Like he weighed nothing, Luke flipped him over and smacked his ass.

"Nice ass, baby."

"Luke-" Ohm got cut off by a loud moan, something slimy and wet was licking his hole. He shuddered in realization and tried to move, but Luke forced him in place, gripping his hot appendage and giving him a quick stroke.

"You sick fucks!" Gorilla yelled and turned on his radio. To his dismay, sensual and erotic music was playing. "Please kill me now!"

Luke chuckled and resumed eating his beloved out. Ohm lost it and found himself rocking his hips asking for more.

"Oh, baby, you're asking to be fucked. I'm going to put my dick in your ass and make you go nuts."

"So romantic." The other mocked earning a smack. He chuckled, but his laughter died as soon as it started when he felt something else circling his puckered hole. Luke slowly slipped inside him, groaning and grunting in his ear. His chest leaning on his back, lining up and allowing him to adjust.

"You're so fucking tight, Ohmy."

"Shit." Ohm cussed when he found himself getting more turned on whenever Luke cursed or spoke obscenities.

"Luke."

"Yes baby." His lips were by his ears, moving his hips steadily and slowly not to hurt him.

"Faster, you dick."

Luke snickered and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Did Ohmy just begged to be fucked?" He said spreading kisses on his shoulder blades. "Then I must oblige."

He rammed into him faster and harder that had him moaning and grunting profanities.

"Oh shit, Luke . . . Fuck, yes . . . Ahh!!!"

"You damn loud fucks!" Gorilla growled, for sure scarred for life.

Luke laughed and so did Ohm, both purposely screaming louder and moaning each other's names as they released.

Luke lied on the bed and pulled Ohm's body to him. He buried his face in his neck, his lips pulled back in a joyful smile, happy that he finally got him. Ohm, though, felt tiredness overwhelm him, unable to keep his eyes open so he allowed himself to rest. The smile never leaving his face, happy that he was with him.

"Toonzy." He mumbled before he dozed off.


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was so fun to write that I didn't want to end it. Again, thank you, to everyone who read, voted and commented on this story. It helped and motivated me to excel and brush up on my skills to create something beautiful and memorable for you guys, as it is for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I do apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, as I rarely proofread what I write. I'm not perfect, but some of the comments make me feel like I am, so thank you!
> 
> Much love and respect :*

Forever yours.

 

Evan's fingers traveled down the length of that toned arm, admiring the colorful tattoos, impressed by the amount of precise details in them. He reached his husband's hand and took it in his own; intertwined their fingers and sighed, his heart palpitating in joy, feeling content, and for the first time, whole.

He was drowning in a sea of love and adoration, infatuated with this ruthless man, with no intention to be saved. This man managed to stop his heart so many times, either out of fear or love. But during their first consensual love act, Evan felt it. He felt the moment he died and got reborn, embraced by those massive arms, being kissed softly.

He was ecstatic when he heard Jonathan's heart being loud, thudding against his palm, in sync with his own. He shared the feeling and return it, sweetly smiling as he claimed him as his man again. Evan felt whole, happy and relieved. He was being loved properly, kissed tenderly, and touched carefully by Jonathan. His blue eyes drowned him in that sea of emotions, inducing him into a sensual haze, clouding his mind with lust, overflowing his heart with affection.

Evan loved him. He loved him so damn much.

He brought Jonathan's hand to his lips and carefully placed his lips on it, kissing it admirably and tracing his lips over their wedding ring. He locked his eyes with those of the boss who was watching him with a smile. Evan carefully slipped the ring off Jonathan's finger and took it in his hands, closely looking at the red gem that was cut skillfully, refined to show its beauty.

"Red, representing the amount of warmth and love I was feeling, so damn stupid to admit it back then."

His voice so sweet and husky, stirring emotions within him. Evan loved listening to him talk, his voice would always calm yet terrify him, fill him with a burning heat or make him shiver in cold. His voice had that kind of addicting tone to it, even though if it troubled you, you'd still want to hear it.

It was weird and Evan knew that; Jonathan affected him so much with that arousing voice, killer smile and stunning cold eyes.

"Blue, is the depth of the love I feel for you and the stability I was looking for."

He raised his left hand in the air and grinned widely at the ring in his finger, the sapphire gem glinted and shined, reflecting the light of the beautiful day outside their window. Jonathan did the same as he did earlier, bringing his hand to his lips, kissing it with fondness and grinning widely, an expression filled with joy.

Evan couldn't stop smiling too, tracing his husband's jaw once he let go of his hand. He caressed those firm cheekbones, touching the eyes he admired the most. He leaned up and surprised him when he pecked his lips. Grinning against his lips, never losing eye-contact as he kissed him again in a sensual way.

He yelped and giggled when Jonathan flipped them so that he was on top. His heart skipped a beat at the amount of love apparent in those blueish orbs, twinkling as they bored into his own.

"Jonathan." He whispered moan, getting hotter and blushing deeply when he felt his hardening member against his own.

"Yes, bello." He purred and Evan lost it at hearing that long missed nickname.

"Kiss me."

The other obliged yet teased him before locking their lips together in a small peck, making him whine. A sexy chuckle erupted from those taunting lips before they fulfilled his desire in a passionate kiss.

"They must be waiting for us." He said once he pulled away, leaving him panting. "It's passed lunch time so we should take a shower and head downstairs."

He stood up showing off that chiseled body of his, sculpted like a piece of art, beautified by a series of symbols and tribal tattoos. Evan couldn't stop staring and his husband noticed.

"But I don't mind taking you in the shower. Get your ass up and follow me."

Evan didn't have to think twice as he followed, not before slipping his ring off his finger and placing it with Jonathan's in a box by the dresser.

 

He tried so hard to will away the blush before reaching the dining room but to no avail. Meeting those all-knowing looks had his cheeks redden even more. Not only him that was in this situation, Craig and Brian were a mess too, looking down at their laps with that stupid grin. The same grin he was wearing too.

Tyler, being the usual tease, was the first one to speak.

"Jonathan, ahh. . . Yes, Jonathan!" He mocked and Evan choked on his saliva, eyes widened in shock. They heard him! It wasn't his fault that he couldn't keep his voice down, Jonathan was just so good.

He tried to glare at Tyler but failed when he saw Craig scolding him with a cute pout. He chuckled and settled by his parents, clearing his throat under his father's glare, offering an uncertain smile.

"So, you made up?" Mabel, his mother-in-law asked with a sly grin and he coyly nodded.

"Finally!" She shrieked, looking around before meeting his eyes with a frown."Where is he?"

"He said he'll check on something then come join us."

"Okay then," The old boss mumbled and nodded for the help to bring the food. Sasha leaned on the table, a smirk playing on his lips directed at him.

"So, how is he in bed?"

Evan's eyes widened at the boldness of this guy but noticed something in those grey eyes. He noted that side glance at Jason, a slight of disappointment glinted in them for not getting a reaction.

"I bet he's good. I mean he's manly, great body, stunning blue eyes, and I can tell he's packing."

"Quite an interesting topic to talk about while waiting for food." Tyler sneered when Craig coughed awkwardly.

Everyone seemed annoyed by his presence, even his parents. Lui, Marcel and Scotty, though, seemed to be enjoying it. Snickering and whispering to each others, laughing like idiots.

Sasha shrugged indifferently, looking at Jason who was sitting across from him and grinned.

"I'm just saying the truth. If we weren't in a dispute, I might've stole him for myself."

Evan scoffed, jealousy was as clear as day as he matched Tyler's glare and huffed.

"Like you have a chance."

He didn't realize that he said it aloud until everyone in the room erupted in laughter. Brock had a gentle smile which helped him fight the blush and keep a straight face.

"Oh, so confident now, are we?"

Millicent appeared in the room and took the seat by his right.

"A true boss' lover spirit." Mabel muttered and Millicent giggled.

"Indeed." She nudged him and added. "I was slightly scared that you'd kill me when I showed up this morning."

He was still a bit uncomfortable and jealous when it came to her. He forced a smile, for sure detected by how she awkwardly returned it.

"I think I better change seats."

Tyler barked a laugh, Brock and the guys joined him. Millicent was quick on her feet and settled by Mabel's side.

Deliberately, Tyler asked her.

"He has a deadly glare doesn't he? It used to scare me too when I was a kid."

Evan didn't realize that he glared at her, yet proud that he could make her uncomfortable and scare her. It was better for her to know that he wasn't someone to mess with. He only feared and respected one person, and that was his husband. He was his, and Evan was ready to kill anyone who thought they could cross him and steal that man away.

A scary thought but that how obsessed he was with Jonathan.

"Food is here." His mom declared.

He looked down the hallway, frowning that his husband was late. Then, he figured this would be the perfect chance for him to ask for everyone's help to surprise him.

"Guys, I need your help." He stammered.

 

Jonathan reached the cell block under his manor, taking the keys from the guard and waving him off to leave. He looked inside Gorilla's cell to find him sleeping with a pillow over his head. He shook his head at how weird he was to leave the radio on, blasting loud and deafening music, yet he slept over the noise.

He looked back at the cell across from it to find Ohm and Luke cuddling. He smirked and shook his head, knowing that this was all Brock's doing.

Ohm was frowning at the chest wound Luke had. His finger circled the raw, tender skin, still not fully healed.

"I'm sorry." He said after a while and Luke made him look up.

"Why sorry? It wasn't your fault. Besides, this made you pity me and let me fuck you."

He grinned when Ohm scrunched his nose and scowled.

"Can't you say something sweet?"

"Wasn't this sweet enough for you, baby. My wound just needs sexual healing, so what do you think?."

He smacked his naked ass and the other giggle.

"We already made a mess of the bed-sheets."

"How about we make another one?"

Luke groaned and buried his face in Ohm's neck, kissing and nibbling that render the other ticklish.

"Stop, Luke." He giggled, tears forming in his eyes. "It's ticklish."

"Not gonna stop until you call me what you did when you dozed off."

"What did I call you?" Ohm blushed and Luke breathed against his lips.

"You called me Toonzy."

Jonathan couldn't help but laugh at the nickname, making both of them sit up and cover their nakedness.

"Nice ass." He commented with a smirk.

Ohm blanched and looked at Luke who didn't seem fazed.

"Was bringing Ohm here like the last supper before I get killed?"

Jonathan gave out a chuckle and shook his head slightly.

"I came here to talk."

"Talk?"

He nodded, opening the jail cell and walked in.

"Do you know why your lover boy is here?"

Luke glanced at Ohm who looked down, then back at his boss with a puzzled expression.

"Wasn't it because he helped your man evade you?"

Still grinning, Jonathan shook his head.

"He went out of his way to get me killed."

"I didn't mean to." Ohm jumped in, a stuttering mess." I-I didn't mean for it to happen that way."

"What did you do?" Luke turned dangerous in a second. He glared at him in evident fury, but there was concern behind that look, almost matching his expression. Ohm was beyond terrified; the boss for sure was here to kill him, or worse, kill Luke in front of him.

"He bugged my car so that Dracula could have control over it, driving me to a ditch or something. Of course I knew and didn't say anything, because I wanted them to believe that they had me. Somehow they figured that out and cornered me, bursting my car on fire, almost succeeding in killing me. . . I was saved by Mil, but I figured that I should make the news believable. I placed one of the men I killed inside the burning car and tipped off the news station director and the police to play the part."

"Are you out of your mind!"

Luke yelled at Ohm and got up from the bed, naked. Jonathan cleared his throat, giving him a once over, and grinning when he put on his pants in a haste.

"You know what this means, Luke?"

Luke paled and pleaded with his eyes.

"You can't be serious, Boss? I know he can be an idiot sometimes but-"

"You love him." Jonathan cut him off, chuckling when Ohm's cheeks flushed. "Which is why I'll spare his life under two conditions. First, he needs to tell me how he was in contact with Dracula all this time."

Luke nodded, glaring at Ohm in defiance if he was planning to protest.

"Second condition, I want you to punish him for what he did."

"Oh, he'll be punished alright." Luke grinned with a hint of mischief, then exclaimed when it hit him. "Do you mean you're not going to kill me? Not even punish me?!"

Jonathan shook his head at both statements and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm in a merry mood so why not."

"Merry enough to let me go." Gorilla offered from behind him in full hopefulness, and Jonathan smirked when he noticed the nasty glare he shot the lovey-dovey couple beside him.

"Why not? You look like you were punished enough."

Luke sniggered and Ohm giggled a bit, then gulped when Jonathan looked his way.

"You and Gorilla will help me get to Dracula's hideout. He must be celebrating my 'death', for sure drunk by the time we get to him."

Ohm hastily nodded, he'd do anything to be in his good side and stay with Luke. Jonathan glanced at Gorilla with a quirk brow waiting for his answer.

"You'll kill them?"

"Why do you care?" Luke barked, throwing a shirt on.

"It's just . . ." He trailed off, looking bewildered.

"Someone has to go down for the drug you were spreading in the streets. My streets."

Jonathan's tone of voice turned sinister making them all shiver in discomfort. He noticed and breathed in and out to calm himself. He smiled sweetly scaring them even more.

"I'll tell you the plan after lunch." He looked at Ohm who was still naked under the bedsheet and remarked. "Join us for lunch, and I'd suggest that you wear some clothes first."

 

Jonathan took his seat by his husband, grinning like a fool when Evan's cheeks flushed.

"Someone's happy?" Tyler remarked and Jonathan nodded.

"Very."

"Ohm!" Lui jumped from his seat and hugged the man. Evan just looked his way, happy yet pissed at what he could've caused and made him lose. Their eyes met and Ohm smiled a little, regret was clear in his expression.

Evan looked down at his food, busying himself with stubbing a piece of chicken. Jonathan must've noticed, touching softly his arm and kissing his cheek.

"Everybody makes mistakes." He whispered in his ear, making him drop the fork and knife and look back at Ohm. The man stood there looking discouraged and Evan nodded to the chair on his right for him to sit.

Gorilla didn't look as bothered as Ohm, licking his lips at the amount of food on the table- Mabel went out of her way to make all of Jonathan's favorites- He blindly walked to the chair next to Sasha and sat, taking his plate and digging in. The Russian boss just glared at him in disgust and rolled his eyes when Jason snorted a laugh.

Ohm sighed loudly and took his offer, Lui grinning like a fool giving Luke his chair to sit by Ohm and settled on the big chair at the head of table. The chair that everyone avoided since it was Jonathan's.

"I love this. Everyone is happy and together." Evan knew that he wanted something, tucking his lips to stifle a laugh. Jonathan looked amazed by this man who dared take his seat, looking comfortable and even starting a lame speech.

"Family should always be like this, right Jonathan?"

Derek breathed a laugh, nodding to his son who sat their baffled by the boldness of this little fellow. Brock snorted, and Tyler and Craig giggled to themselves.

"So, buddy." Lui rested his hand on Jonathan's shoulder, and quickly retract it when the latter glared at him. "Y-You seem to have a nice shooting range in your backyard, so I was wondering-"

"No." Jonathan flatly said and started eating his food, offering a piece of roasted chicken to Evan and smiling at the cute reaction he got. He loved when those cheeks flushed, a tint of pink hue that made his husband look adorable . . . Irresistible.

Lui pouted and looked at Evan to help, the latter just shook his head and resumed eating. Everyone avoided his eyes and got busy with their food.

"But. . ."

"No."

"I can help protect Evan." He offered and Jonathan stopped eating, fixing him with a firm glare.

"I said no. Evan will learn how to protect himself. Besides which, he'll never leave my side. So, he'll fine."

"But, that sniper rifle looked so cool."

"Guns are dangerous."

"You're dangerous." He mumbled and tried to match his glare when Jonathan looked his way. "P-Please? "

The boss sighed and looked at Evan to check if he was alright with that, and the other shrugged.

"You better let him or he'll whine all the time until you oblige."

"See, your husband said yes. You can't say no to Evan, right?"

Jonathan looked at him for a minute long, a stoic expression, scaring Evan a bit. Then, he smiled. A wide grin that had everyone sigh relieved, like they were all expecting him to snap at Lui.

"You're lucky that I love Evan, or I would've killed you for interrupting my lunch."

Yes, food. Evan still remembered how Jonathan was about food. He'd turn to a beast if he wasn't well fed. Speaking of food, he figured he should ask Isabel to help him with surprising Jonathan. For sure she'd be ecstatic to offer a hand when it came to her godson.

 

Jonathan stood up and kissed his temple, nodding for everyone to follow him. Evan felt concerned and slightly scared, standing up and holding his arm before he could leave.

"Are you going out?"

Jonathan saw right through him and smiled, he pulled him to his arms and pressed him against his chest.

"I'll be crazy if I leave now after we just made up. Don't worry, I just need to take care of something with the guys' help, without leaving this house."

Evan smiled relieved, resting his hands on Jonathan's chest as he leaned up and kissed him.

"Alright, honey."

He pulled away and tried to leave but Jonathan caught him from behind, resting his face on his shoulder.

"Say it again."

"Say what?" Evan cocked his head to look at Jonathan, and blushed at the clear lust in those bright eyes.

"What you just called me." He breathed against his neck, finding it irresistible not to kiss it or bit that soft skin.

Evan processed the words he said then looked back at his husband flustered. He didn't realize that he called him that; it slipped.

"Honey." He squeaked when Jonathan span him around and kissed him. The kiss quickly turned heated, Evan was so dazed and immersed in that warmth, forgetting that they were still in the dining room. He straddled his husband when he lifted his legs, locking his arms around his muscled neck, moving his hips against him.

Someone cleared their throat and placed their hand on Jonathan's shoulder. He pulled away, enjoying the sight of Evan chasing after his lips, wanting more.

"We all get that you love each other and all, but there is a place and time for this."

"Yeah, like your room." Tyler conceded with Brock. "Not fucking in the middle of the dining room, in front of everyone."

Evan looked down from embarrassment, his face, neck and ears all red, eyes wide that he was so into it that he forgot about them.

"Damn, that was hot." Sasha commented as he stood beside them. "You're a good kisser by how your husband moaned."

I moaned?!

Evan wanted to crawl down a hole to not meet his parents' gaze. He was making out with Jonathan in front of everyone, and to top it all, he moaned!

He recovered from embarrassment when Jason grabbed Sasha's arm and harshly pulled him out of the room; the others followed suit and so did Jonathan, not before kissing him some more.

 

Jonathan glared at Ohm who was on the phone with Arlan, putting him on speaker for everyone to hear. The latter sounded weird not happy how he imagined him he'd be. The fool thought that he didn't know that he was alive. Nothing could cross Jonathan. He knew and allowed him to live, for him to realize how it was meaningless without being part of the mob.

"I can't believe he died."

Ohm looked at Jonathan who nodded.

"Yes, everyone are shocked here too."

The music faded as Arlan declared that he moved to another room to be able to hear him. Apparently, Dracula was hosting a party for his men, celebrating the death of Jonathan.

"Dracula didn't tell me he'll kill him. . . I can't believe the boss died that easily. Damn, I don't know, I feel so weird. Like I'm sad yet relieved, but this doesn't taste like freedom i wanted at all."

He cleared his throat and added.

"Dracula has another goal and wants to rule the underground. Now with the boss not around anymore and the Russian dude not caring of claiming his spot back, this would be the best opportunity for him."

"Gorilla is still alive." Ohm said and the other gasped." Yes, I learned that he's locked in a cell here, and since they're distracted, I'll get him out and come meet you guys."

"Really?! The boss didn't kill him?!" He recovered from his shock after a while and whispered like he was afraid someone would hear him. "Don't bring him here or Dracula will kill him. . . He killed Dime once he did his part and took him to where Gorilla hid the goods, and only spared my life because I know my way around the boss' place. He's planning to attack the manor tomorrow to get rid of any unwanted threat."

Jonathan gritted his teeth, thinking of him attacking his house and planning to kill his family and friends. To kill Evan. Fortunately, Dracula wasn't going to live longer to go ahead with his plans.

"You know," Arlan started after a brief silence." I wish he didn't die."

He sounded so sincere and it made Jonathan's anger toward him deflate. He looked at Gorilla who just walked in, nodding in confirmation that he did his part. Luke did too, dressed up and ready to leave.

Jonathan took a piece of paper and scribbled something for Ohm to say. The other brow's furrowed in confusion before his lips pulled up in a smile. He looked grateful, bowing his head in respect.

"Arlan, you need to trust me on this. I need you to leave the place. Don't tell anyone and just do it."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Are the rest of the gang coming here to kill Dracula?" He whispered and Ohm hummed confirming it.

Luke jumped in. "This is your chance. You could go now and warn Dracula, or show your loyalty to us and leave that place undetected."

"Arlan, they could've just left you there to die with the rest, but decided to warn you. Trust us." He reminded him when he seemed to be in thought.

"I'm leaving." He said in a definitive tone." And Luke, I'm sorry about the boss."

"See ya, man." Ohm breathed, ending the call.

"The dealer I planned to sell the rest of drugs to is heading their way now." Gorilla informed him. "I told him to trust only me."

"The police chief said he'll give us thirty minutes before heading to that warehouse." Brock declared as he walked in.

"Then lets go pay Dracula a visit." He said with a twisted smirk, the one that he got the name Delirious after it. So disturbing, bone-chilling and sinister, holding a promise of an inevitable doom.

"Didn't you tell Evan that you're staying home today?" Craig stammered and Jonathan's glare softened at the mention of his husband.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Don't worry," Tyler held Craig's shoulder and grinned. "I'll keep him safe."

Craig nodded and hugged him. "You stay safe too."

"Of course. We'll be back before you even notice." He promised and sealed it with a kiss.

 

Evan placed down a midnight blue suit for Jonathan on the bed. He grabbed the box with the rings from the dresser and stuck a note to the bow-tie, hoping the meeting his husband was having in his office would take long.

He skipped down the stairs to check on his mother, Mabel and Isabel who were decorating the garden. Almost done with everything. He just needed one more thing and was waiting for Brock to bring it.

"What the hell?!" Derek yelled watching TV. His heart skipped remembering what he saw earlier this morning, making him hate looking at the device, bearer of the bad news.

He watched with wide eyes a warehouse engulfed in flames, the reporter claiming numerous people died. This time they didn't hide what was happening, calling it a drug war between gangs.

A police chief came in view, the reporters asking series of questions about what was happening. He raised his hand and shushed them as he cleared his throat to speak.

"This is the result of gang war in which both parties perished. We've been tracking these people for a while now, trying to stop them from spreading a dangerous drug in our streets, to inside our homes, where it's accessible for our children. . . I'm saddened that some youngsters died tonight being affiliated with drug dealers and gangs, yet happy that the provider of this drug had been confirmed dead as well."

"Chief Chow, is it true that the Ramos' boss died? Was the Ramos the one behind what happened here?" A reporter yelled her questions, which the chief ignored, pushing through them to leave.

Evan found himself running through the house and heading for Jonathan's office. He didn't knock, expecting him not to be there, and flung the door open. Inside, the boss and the rest were sitting around a round table talking. He raised a brow at him inquisitively, and Evan smiled nervously.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, closing the door, his brows pulled into a frown. Behind him, Jonathan's parents and his mom mirrored his expression.

"He's inside." He whispered. "They all are!"

His mother and Mabel pulled him toward the garden while Derek went inside his son's office.

Jonathan stared at his father as he narrowed his eyes, suspiciously looking at all of them.

"How did you do it?"

"Did what?" He feigned ignorance and his father groaned.

"Dracula. How did you kill him?"

Jonathan looked around at his men and nodded for them to leave. His father sat on a chair next to him, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"I actually didn't do anything. . . I went there with the intention to kill them only to find all of them dead, they killed themselves. Swordfish, Gorilla's client, got suspicious when he didn't show up and that Dracula was the one there, as per what Arlan told us. The latter wanted to show his loyalty to us so he fired a shot when they were all on edge."

"And they killed themselves." His father finished for him, chuckling at their stupidity.

"Yeah," Jonathan laughed. " Only few survived which the fire I started consumed them. And of course, I killed Dracula who hid like a coward inside his office."

He laughed heartily adding.

"You should've seen the look on his face when he found out that I'm alive. His eyes as big as saucers, brimmed with tears, begging for mercy. I put a bullet right between his eyes, leaving the rest of Gorilla's drug supply inside the warehouse to perish with the rest of my troubles."

His father stood up, chuckling and shaking his head. He took out one bottle of whisky from a shelf and two glasses, going back to his seat.

"That, my son, is how a true boss works. You even made it back before anyone could notice."

Jonathan took his offer, gulping the stingy alcohol in one go down his throat.

"I know Evan won't let me, and I really needed to end this to rest assure."

His father nodded in understanding, pouring another round for them both.

"And the underground, what's gonna happen to your position?"

"I sent Luke to spread the word that I'm still alive, not like anyone dared to take my place."

"So conceited that you make me proud."

"I am my father's son after all."

They shared a laugh, and for the first time, Jonathan enjoyed talking to his father. It felt like the past five years never happened, discussing different topics with him and taking his advice.

"Anyway," Derek stood up. " You need to get to your room and change, then come meet us in the backyard."

"What's there in the backyard?" He asked and couldn't help but glare annoyed when his father shrugged.

"You know that I hate surprises." He hissed and the other grinned.

"Your husband doesn't."

That shut Jonathan up. When it came to Evan, everything was fine by him. He listened to his father and climbed the stairs to his room. His curiosity was killing him, possibilities filled his mind.

Inside his room, he wasn't surprise to see an expensive suit on the bed. He smiled at the note 'Wear me' and hurried to his bathroom for a shower. He figured that Evan planned some romantic dinner or something. He smiled at the idea, thinking of how when everything would settle down in the underground, he'd take him on a vacation to the island he owned.

He wore the blue suit, fixing his hair in the mirror and checking if he looked presentable enough to wow his man. He hummed pleased when everything looked in order and made his way to the backyard.

On the double glass door there was another note with a blue orchid rose attached to it.

'Follow me.'

He did just that, awestruck by the path of blue orchids that was taking him toward the Gazebo. The very one he tied the knot with Evan in. He reached there and stopped, mouth agape, heart racing and eyes filled with tears. The place was decorated in red roses in a romantic setting, his family and friends standing, wearing gentle smiles, forming a path for him to walk through. And the man he loved the most, was down the aisle, sitting on a chair with a guitar on his lap.  
****************************************************************  
Listen to the video in this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L61Rl0KjTeY  
Imagine Evan playing this for him. :)  
****************************************************************  
He forced himself not to cry before anyone, smiling so much that his cheeks hurt. Eyes focused on the man who pulled at the strings of his heart with each note he produced, playing the very song Jonathan listened to years back and got him hooked.

He reached Evan, his heart exploding inside his chest, so overwhelmed with emotions. He knew for sure that he was flustered, so taken back by this magical man who managed to always surprise him.

The other stood up and grinned nervously.

"Umm, I'm so nervous right now."He admitted.

Jonathan held his hand and smiled.

"Don't be."

Evan nodded, his brown eyes twinkling, captivating his own, and went on with his proposal.

"I felt the need to tell you how I feel, to renew our vows and to celebrate our marriage properly."

"Jonathan," He knelt down and held his hand. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to love and care for you. To cherish you and to be your strength, your compassion, the sturdy wall that you lean on for support. I vow to always choose you and only you, Jonathan, and with this very ring, I claim you again as my beloved husband."

He took out the box, hands were shaking as he dropped it on the ground. Jonathan crouched in front of him and handed him the box, smiling in triumph at those tearful brown eyes.

He helped him stand up and Evan slipped the ring with the Blue gem, that belonged to him, in Jonathan's finger, handing him the one with red gem. The boss followed suit, putting on the ring for him and claiming his man in front of everyone, sealing this vow with a passionate kiss.

Tyler and Marcel whistled, the rest laughed sharing their joy. Evan, when they pulled apart, smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you, Jonathan."

"Me too, bello."

"I'm forever yours." They both said in unison.

 

The End.


End file.
